


Should Auld Aquantaince Be For Tib

by LadyWoman



Series: Holiday Delights [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ball Drops, Earring I Forgot In The Last One, F/F, Heights From Tall Buildings, Horse And Buggy Rides, Licentious Sex, NYC Frigidness, Strap-on (Again :-O), Thermometer Too, bawdy talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWoman/pseuds/LadyWoman
Summary: This story picks up the day after the Christmas one ended. If you haven’t read that one yet (“All Wrapped Up: Have Yourself A Ver[y] Filthy Christmas”), you should because then most of this won’t make sense.And we go through with them to the Hall...
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Isabella "Tib" Norcliffe/Eugénie Pierre
Series: Holiday Delights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105814
Comments: 94
Kudos: 81





	1. For Tib's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I had so much fun writing my little Christmas fic, that I decided to continue it for this holiday as well. I really appreciate everyone’s encouragement and feedback on that story. You all are so kind!🥰 
> 
> My main WIP, “Behind Her Back”, is in a holding pattern (sorry Anne! 😏) while I get this one done, but then I promise I will continue that one right after. Plus, we’re out of holidays, so ya know…unless you want a President’s Day fic, because I would think it in poor taste to do one on MLK day, you know? Yeah. Exactly. Anyhow!
> 
> This one will be a multi-chapter story, but should only be about 4-6 (or 20, honestly with how wordy I am sometimes you never know) chapters and I foresee at least a couple of days in between updates.

_Monday 22 nd December, Outside Shibden Hall Halifax, UK_

“Tib, I’m telling you, mate, for the _last_ time, get your sorry arse out here or you’ll miss your flight!”

Tib came hurrying out with her luggage, smiling and laughing at her agitated friend.

“Keep your knickers on, Lister! I’m coming…your Aunt wanted to give me another kiss,” She smirked cheekily, as she looked at Anne, “I’m irresistible, which is more than I can say for you.”

“What?”

Tib shrugged incredulously, “What? ‘What?’ As if you didn’t know…I can’t believe you got back so early last night. I’d have still been there with her, if I were you.”

Anne narrowed her eyes at her friend as she pulled her main suitcase the rest of the way to the back of her truck and put it in the open hatch.

“By the way,” Tib said and she punched Anne’s shoulder lightly, “…we’re not really pressed for time. I lied to you…for a _good cause_ ,” she added quickly, when she saw Anne’s expression. “I knew I would use up all the available time we had to leave if I told you the truth, so I told you an earlier flight time because I know you would push me to get me out sooner.”

“Oh, Tib…you’re such an unbelievable _arse_ …”

“Yeah, but I’m smart and you love me.”

“That I do…” She said, putting her arm out for her carry-on to put it on the top of the case, but Tib refused.

“Keep it with me at all times, mate.”

Anne looked puzzled.

Tib continued, “Has my sexual… _items_.”

Anne let out a chuckle and shook her head as she closed the back of the trunk and made her way to the driver’s side.

“What’s so funny?” Tib asked.

“Nothing, not a thing,” She said, then thought of something that froze a serious expression, “Those better not be the same ones since when we were together.”

“N-…uhhh…nuuuhhh…noooo…” Tib said, not sounding very convincing.

“Tib! I was joking! Surely I hope _you_ are.”

Tib laughed out loud and got in the passenger side, she was tickled with herself.

“Yes, I am. Gee, what kinda animal do you think I am?”

“I don’t know, you still have your rugby shorts from York.”

“Like you don’t still have yours from Magdalene? Oh, Sainted school of sainted saints.”

“You’re still mad about that aren’t you?” Anne smiled sympathetically at her friend.

“That you left me to go swanning off to Oxford?”

“You really expected me to go to York with you when I got a full ride to Oxford?”

“Yes, of course…we had a pact.” Tib said, pouting slightly.

Anne’s eyebrows went up and she said, “We had a pact when we were thirteen at the Manor School.”

“Still, we took oaths…”

“Oh, Tibby, dear…”

“Don’t ‘Tibby, dear’ me. You were always leaving me for a ‘Mary’.”

“Tib…” Anne said, seriously.

“It’s true and you know it. First Mariana, then Mary Magdalene.”

“We still stayed friends, didn’t we? And even you admitted that it was actually better for you that we didn’t go to the same Uni, didn’t you?”

“Well…” Tib sounded skeptical.

“You did! You said only last New Year’s Eve, that if I had gone to York with you, you wouldn’t have gotten into food research, which saw you work on helping to improve fisheries and led to more sustainable mollusks, which brought you to want to open your own restaurant, of which you have three, in Great Britain and you’re about to open another in New York City!”

“With an eye on buying the hotel it’s in.” Tib added, proudly.

“Exactly.”

“Well…” Tib said, mischievously, pretending that Anne wasn’t right.

They went silent as Anne started the truck and let it idle for just a little while.

Tib looked over at her friend and said, “So, you’re telling me you don’t wear your rugby shorts then? Showing them off to your girl there?” She pointed at the road like Ann was standing in front of the truck.

“I do, but I don’t wear them on planes.” Anne said, and pointed to Tib’s legs.

Tib looked down at her legs and smiled, “They show off my killer gams, don’t they?”

Anne couldn’t help but smile, in spite of herself. “They do. Of course, they do. But…”

“What?”

“It’s December, for one…”

“And?”

Anne sighed, steeling herself for the next sentence, “ _And_ you usually wear them because you drink like a fish on the plane.” Anne said, expecting Tib to get what she meant, when she still looked puzzled she said, “…because it makes you hot.”

Tib’s eyes were confused for a moment and then she deepened her smile, “I’m _always_ hot.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yes, I know you are, dear.” Anne said, placatingly.

Tib sighed and said, “No, but really, I mean it. Lately, I’ve been getting…”

“Not… _hot_ flashes…”

Tib looked at Anne for a few moments, “Anne, I’m older than you are.”

“Yes, but-”

“But nothing, I’m forty-four, my mother went through the change at forty-five. I’ve lasted a year more years than she did. It’s nothing.” She shrugged.

Anne looked at her friend sympathetically, “Is there’s anything I can do?”

“Come to New York next week.”

“Tib…”

“Mate…”

“Why do you want me there so bad?”

Tib gave Anne her best puppy dog face and then said, “I don’t know…maybe I feel vulnerable right now because I’ve sworn off drinking and I need a friend. I dunno…maybe that?”

“Oh, you… _you_ …”

“What?” Tib asked, innocently.

Anne sighed and let her arms go slack, “You’re going to make me say ‘yes’, aren’t you?”

“It’s kinda the goal, yeah,” Tib shoved her friend’s shoulder, “C’mon, it’ll be fun. You can bring your girl. In fact, I insist you bring your girl. In fact, I’m going to make it so you can’t refuse.”

“How?”

“By sending a Yorkshire message,” Tib held her hand up and brought all her finger’s together, shaking it at her friend, like the Godfather would.

Anne rolled her eyes, “And that is…?”

“Getting down on my messed-up knees, begging and crying until you give in?”

Anne was about to say something and Tib cut her off.

“Or. Or!” She pointed at Anne and said, “Asking your girlfriend if she would like to come to ring in the New Year with me and then come to my restaurant opening, in New York City, of all places, two days later.”

Anne narrowed her eyes, then bit her bottom lip, thinking. She wasn’t deadly opposed to the idea of going to New York for New Year’s. Her passport and visa were still good. She’d have to check with Ann, but it would really be great to be in New York City with her during that time of year. Even though it would be after Christmas when they got there, it would still be decorated for the season, with a chilly but inspirational feel to it like none other on the planet. Not London or even Paris could come close to it for her.

“I’ll think about it.” She said, with a nod and an excited look in her eye.

“Ooh, that means you’ve got one foot in the ‘yes’ column! Mate, I promise you, if you come over, we’ll have the _best_ time!”

“I have to talk it over with my Aunt and Marian. And of course, Ann. I don’t even know if she has a passport…”

“Oh, yes, she does.”

Anne furrowed her brow, “How would you know?”

“Went through her purse when you and she got up to dance at the club.”

“Tib!” Anne yelled and hit her friend in the arm.

“Ow! That’s assault that is!”

“You’ll get more than that in a minute! What the hell were you doing that for?”

Tib looked at her friend judgmentally and said, “Oh ye of _seriously_ little faith. You _would_ believe I’d do that wouldn’t you?”

Anne realized Tib had set her up again. She was always falling for Tib’s lies. “Tib’s Fibs” as she and Mariana would call them. They would always fall for whatever corker Tib had told, because she always made it sound so convincing. She had to stop trusting her, but in truth, she couldn’t because Tib had told her a lot more truths than lies.

It was Tib who told her that Mariana was about to marry Charles Lawton and Anne reacted so poorly that she didn’t speak to her for a week, it would have been longer, but Mariana had told her herself that next week and so she had to apologize to her best friend.

Anne finally spoke, “No, I wouldn’t. I was putting you on.”

“Bullshite! You fell for it, Lister. Admit it. I should see if your girl is so vulnerable…”

“Tib, I will put an end to your hot flashes right here and right now…” Her face went from angry to looking like she was remembering something, “Oh, hang on. I have something for you…from Ann.”

“For me? What could she be giving me?”

Anne reached into her jacket’s inside pocket and pulled out an envelope, she handed it to Tib.

“I’ve had a letter…” She said, playfully.

“Oh, mate. Is this where she expresses her undying love for and devotion to me?” She asked, continuing, “Soz…mate,” she said, clearly big on herself and clearing her throat, “The ladies, they love me. They call me Big Tibba…”

Anne laughed out loud and shook her head.

“Open it, you big lout.”

Tib did what she was told and looked puzzled at the money she saw inside.

“What’s all this?”

“I believe Ann said it was about two hundred and fifty pounds.”

“For what? Can’t be my services, she wouldn’t let me render them, plus I’m not _that_ cheap…”

Anne laughed, “No-” she had to stop to laugh harder, “Oh, Jesus, Tib…how you do make me roll with laughter.” She said, trying to get a hold of herself and wiping the tears from her eyes.

“What can I say…I should be on stage…” Tib shrugged and then smiled widely as she saw Anne’s unbridled laughter continue. She was always proud of herself when she got a laugh like this, especially from her best friend.

“Phew,” Anne said, finally getting control of her laughter after another few moments had gone by, “You should, you _absolutely_ should. But no,” Anne said, letting out a few more chuckles then said, as she pointed to the envelope, “… _that_ my friend is your bar tab the other night at the club.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, Ann owns that club. It’s hers.”

“Ya fuckin’ lyin’!” Tib shouted.

“No, she owns it and she made them keep all the money and tips you were giving them and she covered it all herself.”

“Get the fuck out!”

Anne laughed as she pulled out of the driveway.

“I’m serious.”

“Shit…I would have ordered a couple hundred more…”

“Tib…”

“I’m only joking, ya nervous Nellie.”

Tib folded the envelope and put it in the front lapel pocket of her bush-shirt styled jacket.

The silence stretched on for a while, it was comfortable, but Tib was still a little worried about what was going to happen to her in New York. She had never done anything quite like this and she was pretty nervous. So, she did what she always did when she was nervous about something in her life. Talk about other people.

“I’m still shocked that you pulled that little lie off. I mean, you got me so good.”

Anne laughed and said, “I didn’t start out to try to ‘get’ you, but once things fell into place, it was too easy. Plus, Ann wanted to do that roleplay…so…”

“You are one lucky…lucky-”

“ _Sod_ , yes you told me already.”

“But mate, she’s _how_ old?”

“Why?”

“Just humour me, how old?”

“Twenty-nine.”

Tib let out a low whistle.

“And how old is that French lady-”

“Oh, I don’t know…forty?”

Anne snorted, “She’s twenty-three if she’s a _day_.”

“Look, I’m not an ageist, I don’t see things in your, ‘this is how old you are…how old I am…’ kinda world, you know?”

“Oh, stop being a dickhead.”

“Alls I’m saying, is mate, Ann is twelve years younger than you, I’m just making sure you’re going to be able to keep up.” Tib said, trying to sound worried for her friend.

“I’m doing just fine in that regard, so don’t worry your little head about it.”

“If you say so…I mean, if you want to tell me what you two get up to in the bedroom, I can give you critique and pointers…”

“I knew it.”

“What?”

“I knew you were so concerned for my well being that it was just a ruse to get me to tell you what we got up to last night.”

“Those stains were quite epic on your trousers.”

“And if I said I spilled my drink in my lap?”

“I’d watch your nose grow longer than the black beauty I’ve got in that bag at my feet and call you Pin-o-key-er.”

Anne laughed uproariously.

After that, they went silent for a few minutes more and Tib turned on the radio.

“Ah, Christmas music.” She said and sat back in her seat, singing along to the song as it ended. “Baaaaaaby, please come home…baaaaaaaaby please come home…baaaaaaaaaby please come home….”

Anne smiled and just shook her head. The next song started up and she at first smiled and started to jam along to it but then realized what it was.

“Fuck!” Anne yelled, annoyed.

“What?!” Tib asked, alarmed, “Did you forget something?!”

“No…no…nothing like that…fuck!”

“What is it, mate? Forget to call your girl?”

“No…no… _shit_ , it’s just…that’s ‘Last Christmas’ by Wham! Is it not?”

“Yeah, mate…why? You’re still upset about George dying, aren’t you? And on Christmas day of all times, shit, me too.” Tib said, sadly and bowed her head.

“Well…” Anne looked puzzled, then surprised, “I mean…yes, but that’s not why…”

“What is it mate?”

Anne looked a little foolish but then said, “I got Whammed!”

Tib furrowed her brow and asked, “What the fuck is that?”

“Oh…nothing…” Anne realized that it was a childish thing to be upset about and so she decided to try and let it drop.

“No, really, mate. You’re all upset and I want to know what it’s about.”

“Nothing, Tib it’s a stupid game…”

“What game?!”

“Tib!”

“Anne!”

“Let it drop…seriously it’s _nothing_ …I just…”

Tib didn’t say anything but Anne could tell she was boring a hole into the side of her head to try to see her thoughts. She sighed inwardly as Tib pulled out her phone and suddenly became interested in something on that.

“Oh, fuck me, mate…” Tib started laughing.

“What?” Anne started laughing with her as Tib’s laugh got louder and went on for a bit. It must have been really funny.

“Wh-wh-” Tib still couldn’t form words. “You-you’re…oh my God, mate…you’re…” She managed to get out then went into another laughing fit. Finally, she was able to get a hold of herself enough to say, “Whipped!”

“What?”

“You…” Tib said, then went into another peel of laughter, “Oh Jesus, mate…you’re whipped is what you are…” She said, when the laughing fit ended and she was able to talk again.

“Sorry?”

“I just read what getting ‘Whammed!’ meant, it’s a game called-”

“Yes, I know what it’s called. Why does that mean I’m whipped?”

Tib looked at her sideways, “You really don’t know?”

“No, obviously not, or I wouldn’t be asking. So, why does it mean that particularly?”

Tib put her hands up in surrender, “I mean…you’re getting yourself all worked up over some stupid game…”

“Tib…”

“It’s cute, don’t get me wrong…”

“Look, I know what you’re trying to do…”

“What?”

“Make me feel stupid for being ‘all soft for my girl’ as you like to say.”

“I don’t think-”

“No, you don’t think and honestly I don’t care. If participating in a game with my girlfriend is something that makes me ‘whipped’ then so be it. I’m just mad about it because we had a bet and I was so damned cocky, she’s going to be gloating and her head will be so big, if we do go to New York next week, she won’t be able to fit it on the plane.”

“Mate, it’s only us, why even tell her at all?”

Anne kept her eyes on the road but tilted her head in a way she could see Tib out of the corner of her eye. She hoped it showed that she was glaring at her.

“Tib, I don’t want any kind of deception in this relationship. I have been up front with everything-” Tib went to speak but Anne spoke over her, “Yes, even about Mariana.”

“So, she knows that for the better part of almost eighteen years, that you’ve cheated on every relationship you’ve had with that woman?”

Anne sighed, “I didn’t quite put it in that _exact_ manner, but yes. She knows I’ve had a long-standing relationship with her.”

Tib got quiet and then said, “Well, then…at least you’re _trying_ to turn a new leaf.”

“Yes, and can I just say, I didn’t cheat on _every_ one of my relationships over the past, as you so correctly point out, _eighteen_ years. Many of our dalliances were when I was between a relationship.”

“But you weren’t between ours though…”

Anne sighed again, “ _Tib_ …”

“Yeah, I know…we’ve already been over this.”

“You and I cheated on _her_ you know… you do remember that at least, don’t you?”

“Only after _you_ heard she’d been with Charles.”

“But still, she and I were supposed to be exclusive.”

They both went silent for a few minutes, then Tib said, “What is it with her and her ‘Charles affliction’?”

Anne laughed. She thought affliction was a good word to describe it.

“I don’t know, I used to think it was the money and status. But then I realized I had those too. Sort of.”

“What ‘Sort of’? You have those, so what do ya think it is?”

“I don’t know, I’m beginning to think she might _actually_ love him in some way, or at least love the drama being married to him brings.” Anne shrugged.

Tib nodded, “Maybe that’s exactly it. She loves the old bit of drama our Mary does. Which is why she’s cut you off at the moment. I can see it. She’s probably not one bit jealous that you have Ann, just that you don’t want to fuck up, so you probably told her no casual sex if you see her and she took that to mean you want her out of your life completely.”

“Probably.”

“No ‘probably’ about it, you know I know her too, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And I’m not blind to her charms.”

Anne smirked, “You were at one point.”

Tib pointed at her friend’s profile and said, “Yes, that may as have been, but not for long.”

“No, you became blind to my charms.”

“Remind me why again?” She asked, cocking her head and squinting out the windscreen.

Anne laughed and Tib joined her.

After a bit, the silence stretched again and Anne asked, “So, how _did_ you know Ann had a passport?”

“Hmm? Oh, small talk last night. Whilst you were getting me another virgin chocolate.”

Anne chuckled and shook her head, “You’d make a good detective.”

“She’d make a good _wife_ you know.”

“Tib…”

“Anne…”

“You’re absolutely right, she would, but we’re taking things slow. I’m not about to propose on New Year’s Eve or anything.”

“I’m just checking to see where your head is at.”

Anne nodded and sighed contentedly, “I think it’s in a really good place.”

“Sounds like it, Old Tibby just needs to check.” Tib said, with a pointed nod towards her friend.

“I thank you.”

“Now, what’s this bet you two had.”

“Hmm?”

“You said with getting Whammed! you lost a bet. Is this going to be another roleplay situation?”

Anne snorted. “No, that’s already been sussed for this weekend…”

“Oh, do tell…”

“No, it’s private.”

“Mate, I told you about what Eugenie and I got up to last night.”

“Yeah, thanks for that, I’ll have weird dreams from now on.”

Tib tilted her head to the side and wiggled her eyebrows at her friend’s profile, “Ooh, I don’t mind being in your dreams, mate.”

Anne reached over and shoved her friend playfully, “You’d love to be in everyone’s dreams, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, no, mate. I draw the line at Nigel Farage, that dried up stoat can go fuck right off outta here. I’ll be damned if I use the strap on him in his dreams!”

Anne laughed uproariously and then said, “Ewww, that is _one_ image I need to scrub right out of my head. I swear to you, if I dream _that_ , you’re in for it, _mate_!”

“You and your vivid dreams.” Tib sighed, “I wish I had that.”

“Well, I said I wouldn’t keep harping on about your drinking, but I think that will certainly help.”

“What will?”

“If you cut down.”

“Oh, no mate-”

“Tib, you said you would!” Anne took her hand off the wheel to point at her friend.

“Hey, hold your knackers, I said I’m cutting it out, _completely_. You know, _nothing_ anymore, Anne. I’ll be known as tee-totaling Tib.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, you know when I put my mind to something…”

“Yes, but can you really go cold turkey?”

“Well, I’m going to talk to my doctor about it. It’s been fine for the last day and a half, but you’re right, I don’t want to end up with the DT’s.”

“Just having one or two can’t be too bad.”

“I know, but that’s the thing. I always go into every situation thinking I’ll just have one or two and then that just devolves from there. I mean, I’m going to do my best and I can’t say I won’t ever fuck up again, but I’m going to try.”

Anne wished she wasn’t driving, she wanted to take Tib into her arms and give her a big hug. This was something she had hoped and prayed that she would hear from Tib since they were at school together and she had realized Tib had a bit of a drinking problem.

Sneaking drinks once in a while at fifteen years old was almost a right of passage. But eventually Anne noticed that for Tib, it was a necessity. Often, she would have someone older buy her the stuff and of course she’d share it with the gang, but there were times when she’d put it in her room and then shut herself in for the weekend. When those days would happen more frequently, Anne would alert Tib’s sister, Mary, who would come collect her and take her home. Sometimes Anne wouldn’t see her back at school for a week or more. Anne first thought that Tib had discovered drinking with her, but as Tib was older by two years and had been held back for two years, she surmised maybe that Tib had discovered drinking a lot earlier than she thought.

Anne somehow felt though, despite all of Tib’s previous promises (there had been hundreds), to get sober and then not do it, that this time somehow would be different. She’d sure miss a drunk and bawdy Tib, but if anything was certain, Tib was bawdy without being drunk and so it didn’t mean she’d be missing too much. She certainly wouldn’t be missing the times Tib didn’t remember what happened the night before, or sometimes for days afterwards. It was those days that scared her.

In response to Tib’s pledge, she put her hand on her thigh and squeezed, smiling sideways at her, keeping her eyes on the road.

“No, mate…you have your girlfriend…we _can’t_ …” Tib said, mischievously.

Anne shoved Tib’s leg and put her hand back on the wheel saying, “Oh, _you_ …”

“You and your Aunt sound exactly alike when you say that to me.”

“Which is often, isn’t it?” Anne said, remembering something she had once said to her aunt, “I can’t believe you told her you had a thing for ‘AILFs’. Then tried to pass it off as the Association Internationale des Librairies Francophones when my father asked you what that meant.”

“Oh, that was a day, huh?”

Anne laughed, “Th…then Marian looked it up on that urban dictionary site…and,” she stopped to laugh more, “Then she said…‘Alien I’d love to…you’re cracked, Isabella Norcliffe!’,” she laughed again.

“Aye, then you almost had me sunk…”

“How?”

“You know…” Tib said, skeptical of her friend’s innocence.

“Remind me?” Anne said, smiling.

“You said, ‘aunt’, giving up the real meaning I was trying to get across and that sainted woman, bless her soul said, ‘Yes?’ like you were calling her.” Tib said, then started laughing with Anne.

Just then a text popped up on Anne’s phone that was in a stand mounted on the dashboard of the truck. Tib saw it and smiled, it was from Ann and said that she missed Anne already. When the next text came in right behind, her eyes went wide and she looked away quickly. Her friend looked at it and jerked the wheel of the truck slightly, surprised at what it said.

Anne composed herself after almost losing control of the truck and took her phone down from the dash mount, quietly slipping it into her jacket pocket.

They were quiet for a while, until Tib couldn’t hold it in any longer. It was just too good of a response to what the text said.

“She wants you to pick up some wood for her stove, for tomorrow morning, does she?”

Anne would have normally closed her eyes or eyerolled, but after she almost lost control of the truck, she willed her eyes to stay peeled and on the road.

She knew Tib must have seen it and was trying to make her feel better about it, but it still irked her that private moments like that between her and Ann were put out for other people to see. It was her fault, she knew, but she thought maybe if Ann found out that maybe she’d think that Anne went around and gossiped about their sex life.

So, she went along with the ruse of Tib’s making, “Oh yes, Lidgate has been so drafty lately, we’ve had to have a fire all day sometimes. And if I’m not there…”

“No _wood_. Yeah, gotcha.”

“Precisely.”

Tib went quiet for a few more moments, then out of the side of her mouth, she said, “Ya lucky fuckin’ beggar…”

Anne just smiled; she was pretty lucky lately. Her smile became so wide that she showed teeth when she thought of what the text had said.

<Ann: And I wouldn’t mind waking up to your morning wood tomorrow... 😏😘>

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

Ten minutes later and they were pulling up to Leeds Bradford Airport. Tib had insisted that Anne drop her right in front of the terminal. Anne insisted she was going to accompany her to the security checkpoint, but Tib finally won out with her puppy dog face again. When Anne unloaded the back of the truck and put Tib’s luggage on the pavement, Tib pulled her in by the lapels.

“You listen to me, and you listen to me good,” She had her face close to Anne’s, “…you hearing me Lister?!”

Anne chuckled, Tib sounded like one of those tough guys from an old forties movie. Like Humphrey Bogart or James Cagney. She answered, “I’m hearing you!”

Tib looked her straight in her eyes and said, “You’ve got a good woman there, a _damned_ good woman and if I hear you’re not treating her right, I’m going to mail my boot back from America and get your Aunt or Marian to kick your arse around the whole of Yorkshire. You got me… _pal_?!”

“I got you, _chum_.”

Tib finally looked convinced and let go of Anne’s jacket lapels. She looked a little contrite at how rumpled she made them and tried to straighten them out for her.

“Really though…do you know what you got there?”

“I do know…”

“Because if you don’t…” She said, smoothing the left then the right lapel.

“Tib, don’t worry, I know.”

“Good,” Tib said, and nodded her head a little animatedly.

Anne had to laugh again.

“You’re going to think about that text all the way to America aren’t you?”

“Oh…yes…and whilst I’m in America, in my bed…tonight…around the time it would be morning for you there. Also, during church service…at my wedding…”

Anne shook her head and chuckled again, “You are ridiculous, do you know that?”

“I’m aware.”

“Come here,” Anne said and pulled Tib in for another big hug, squeezing her tight as she whispered in her ear, “You’re my best mate and I love you. I’m going to do everything I can to help you get well, including coming over to see you for New Year’s Eve.”

Tib pulled back with tears in her eyes, “And stay for the opening of my place?”

“Of course…”

“With your amazing girl?”

“I’m definitely going to ask.”

“Wonderful! I’ll put you up…”

“Tib, you don’t need to do that.”

“No, I _do_ , mate, I bloody well do. I’ll text you the details tomorrow.”

“Okay, but don’t go to too much trouble yet, I don’t have the tickets, I don’t even know if Ann can go.”

“I know, I know, I’ll just make sure there are accommodations suitable enough for me best friend and her best lady.”

Anne sighed, contended. She appreciated Tib’s genuine like for Ann. Just then, Anne spotted a security car and she realized they had been standing in front of the terminal for a while now, she needed to move her truck soon.

“Thanks, Tib, _a lot_. I am very excited to be able to come over to see you and I now will be counting down the days.”

“Me too! Has Ann ever been?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so, she said she’d never done much traveling outside Britain.”

“Well, then, we must show her all the sites! Eugenie’s going to be there too, you know, did I tell you?”

“The girl from-”

“The club, yep, she really was impressed with ol’Tibby so she’s gonna come for Christmas.”

“Really, already? Wouldn’t she be obligated to spend it with her family?”

“The morning, sure, but then she’s leaving right after and flying into New York in the afternoon. Spending the night and many several nights afterwards…”

“And what about your girlfriend?”

“You mean ex.”

“Already?”

“Oh, yes, whilst yours texts you things about how much she loves your morning wood…” Tib said, with a sly smirk on her lips, “…for her fireplace of course…”

“Of course.” Anne agreed.

“…mine texted me a dear Tib letter.”

“Really?”

“We were never exclusive and I _may_ have set her up with someone I knew she’d love more than me before I left her.”

“Who?”

“My sister, Charlotte.”

“Tib!”

“You know we Norcliffe’s like to share.”

“Don’t I ever…” Anne said, looking away slyly. She looked back at her friend and smile, “Well, then, _we_ … that is, me and my lady shall see thee and thou lady…”

Tib laughed as Anne continued, “…in New York the day before New Year’s Eve. I don’t think I can get away until the day before.”

“That’s fine. As I say, I’ll text you the details.”

Anne saw the security car inch closer, “Let me get out of here or my truck will be blown to bits…”

“Alright, mate. Chin up,” Tib chucked her under her lip, “You’ll be seeing your Tib soon enough.”

“I can’t wait and you take care of yourself until I get there.”

“I will, Mary is going to be there watching me like a hawk.”

“Oh, good, I feel better now.”

“I knew you’d love that.”

“Only because I know she knows how to deal with you.”

“Peas in a shitty pod you two are…”

“Go, Tib! Leave!” She pointed towards the terminal, “Leave!”, she said, dismissing her with a flourish.

Tib picked up her carry on and took the handle of her suitcase and pulled it behind her.

“Don’t just stand there watchin’ me arse, mate! Take a picture, it’ll last longer!”

Anne smiled and laughed, shaking her head at her friend’s retreating form.


	2. For Mercy's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumthin' or nuthin'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW <\-- Means Not Safe For Work (I know...I know...but some people need it, you know? 🤫 Let's not judge.)
> 
> 😏

Anne maneuvered her vehicle into the grounds of Shibden Hall and pulled up the long drive. She saw the familiar head of her girlfriend, and her heart started to flutter, a smile started forming on her face immediately. Ann’s arms were going to and fro, as she was talking animatedly to someone presumably about the shrubs in the front of the house.

As her SUV pulled in further, Ann turned around and shielded her eyes from the sun. Anne was going to pull straight into the back of the Hall, but she had to stop driving. Her heart was massively hammering in her chest now and the rush of blood to her reproductive parts was causing her to be light-headed.

Ann finally could see and realized who had pulled into the driveway and she ran up to the driver’s side of the vehicle, pulling on the door to open it. Anne put the SUV in park and hit the button to open the locks; Ann immediately wrenched open the door, stepped up onto the running board, snaked her arms around Anne’s shoulders and planted a big kiss on her lips.

When their kiss broke, Ann breathed out, “Don’t ever leave me that long again.”

Anne laughed and then leaned in and met Ann’s lips in another passionate kiss. After a minute or so, Anne could see a figure moving out of the corner of her eye and noticed it was her Aunt, trying not to look like she was looking at them, but obviously she and Ann were probably not done with their conversation and it looked like she was curious.

As Anne broke the kiss and Ann was leaning in for another, she said, “My Aunt is waiting for us by the Hall…”

“Oh, shit, I’m an airhead!” She closed her eyes and shook her head a little. “Sorry.” She said as she opened them back up and then bared her teeth, in a look of worry. “She’s been so wonderful and now she probably thinks I’m _such_ a flake.” She said, resting her forehead on Anne’s. “I just didn’t think, when I saw it was you my legs just started running.”

“Just carried you with them, huh?”

Ann nodded, “Mmhmm.”

“Truth be told, I was going to pull around to the back where I normally park, but seeing you made me have to stop the car where it was. I worried about accidentally driving on the lawn. As it was I almost…” Anne trailed off, not proud of herself and her little driving hiccup earlier.

“Almost what?” Ann whispered, the desire coursing through her body, she started to caress Anne’s thighs, dipping into the inner portion, just feeling the soft material of her trousers and the warm, taught muscles in her strong legs, not really thinking of what it would be doing to her girlfriend.

Anne took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she wasn’t surprised it was a little shaky.

“Darling, you’re going to have to stop doing things like that out in the open…in front of my aunt, I don’t want to scandalize her by defiling you right here in this truck.”

“Oh, Jesus.” Ann said, soberly, giving Anne a peck on her cheek and dropping down onto the driveway. She turned around and waved at Aunt Anne, who waved back.

Anne steeled herself and stuffed down her lustful thoughts before getting out of the vehicle and joined Ann on the gravel, she then took her pro-offered hand and walked up the path to her aunt.

“Did Tib get there on time?” Aunt Anne asked, as Anne leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Yes, Aunt, she got there with plenty of time to spare, apparently. She had lied to me about what time she needed to be there so that I would get her out the door without faffing about.”

“Really? How clever of her.”

“Is it, though? I mean why doesn’t she just tell me the right time and then just _not_ dally?”

Her Aunt tutted at her, “You know Isabella has never been as disciplined as you are, Anne. You can’t expect her to be the same.”

Anne nodded her head sideways and pouted her lips in thought.

“Ann, did I tell you my aunt is the _most_ diplomatic person in the history of this world?”

“I think you might have, once or twice or about thirty times in the last month, mentioned that.” Ann smiled at Aunt Anne.

Aunt Anne’s face lit up even more and she accepted another kiss from her niece and when she was done, Ann placed a sweet kiss on her other cheek.

“Oh, aren’t you two just the sweetest things…”

“So, what were you two discussing as I came up the drive?” Anne asked.

Aunt Anne looked at Ann who nodded back at her, “Ann was telling me of some of the shrubs she put over at Lidgate this past spring, with the pretty flowers they get. I’d like to maybe put some in here…”

“What color?”

Ann said, “Yellow and white mostly…but you _can_ get pink.”

Anne stood back a little regarding the front and tried to imagine it. “And they’re not high growers?”

“No, more of a low and long grower. You’ve seen them, though they don’t have flowers right now, they’re along the sides.”

Anne’s bottom lip protruded as she thought. Aunt Anne looked expectant, and Ann’s eyebrow quirked upwards as her eyes zeroed in on Anne’s lips. When she saw Anne lick her lips her core throbbed and she drew in a sharp breath, that thankfully wasn’t loud.

“Mm…I think we shall plant them too, then. Don’t you think Aunt?” Anne asked, trying not to notice the desirous look on Ann’s face, but failing. It was making her stomach knot and her skin gooseflesh all over, it was a good thing she could blame that on the chilly weather.

“Yes, I really did love them in the picture Ann showed me.”

Anne let out a sigh to try and steady her feelings, she smiled right afterwards to show it wasn’t an unhappy one, “Alright then, I’ll tell Pickles to order some for the spring planting.”

“Thank you,” Aunt Anne said, and put her arms out to both women for a group hug.

They both complied and stepped into her arms.

Anne explained, “She’s been wanting to put something here for the longest time, but nothing really was to her liking. I think these will be perfect. Do we just get the yellow or the other colours, Aunt?”

Their embrace broke up as Aunt Anne looked back at where they’d be planted.

“I’ll have to think about it, I can’t see it in my mind’s eye.”

It was Ann’s turn to step back and look at the hall and where Aunt Anne wanted her shrubs. She put both of her hands in front of her face and framed up the shot like you would see a movie director do. Closing one eye she asked, “You want them right up to the steps?”

“Y-yes, if I can.”

“Okay, done.” Ann brought her arms down and smiled at Aunt Anne. “I’ll draw and paint them and have them to you the day after New Year’s.” She said, with a nod.

Anne frowned, but Ann didn’t notice because Aunt Anne had asked, “You draw and paint?”

“I do.” Ann nodded again.

“Clever girl…” Aunt Anne said, and winked at Anne who quickly changed her face back to smiling, “I dare say, you picked a good one this time.”

Anne laughed, “I know, she was just standing there, in front of a house and I plucked her right out of the flower bed.”

Ann just stood there smiling.

“Come on, you two, I’m making my special, come and have some with me.”

“Ooh, Aunt, you’re spoiling us. I might _actually_ eat lunch today. Ann, have you eaten?”

Ann shook her head and said, “No, not yet.”

“Well then, you’re in for a treat. My aunt makes the best English breakfast, without the blood sausage and beans, of course and calls it her special.”

“Sounds impressive.”

“The special part is her potatoes, she boils them, with the skin on, in salted water with olive oil for forty-five minutes and then smashes them down with a fork. Little salt, pepper and butter and you’d think you were in heaven.”

Ann’s stomach started to growl and Anne put her arm around her shoulder as they followed her Aunt inside the house.

As Aunt Anne made her way to the kitchen, Anne called to her, “Aunt, can you spare us for a few minutes? I’m going to show Ann something in my office.”

“It’s perfectly fine, nothing to help with yet, my potatoes still have thirty-five minutes.”

“Excellent.” Anne said, and steered Ann to her office.

Once inside, she closed the door and was immediately on Ann pulling her from behind and whispering in her ear, “You little minx, dropping me a text like that whilst I was driving…”

Ann’s eyes closed as she heard Anne’s low voice, almost like a growl, her breath warm on her ear. She asked, “What text?” Trying to play innocent.

“Don’t be coy with me, Ms. Walker, you know exactly which text I mean.” Anne said, her tone an even lower register this time. She instinctively knew this drove Ann wild, along with biting and sucking on her earlobes. Careful not to bite the metal posts of her diamond earrings, Anne nipped at the pink flesh of her earlobe and Ann pushed her head slightly towards her, trying to get her to increase her pressure on the flesh there. As it was, she was grazing it lightly, causing Ann to shiver and squirm. “Ann, I’m not going to give you what you want unless you admit what you did.”

Ann still tried to stay defiant, even though her body wanted her to beg, “I have a really bad memory.”

Anne suddenly withdrew her arms and backed up, turning around and perching herself on the edge of her desk, looking out the widow at her front grounds.

“Have it your way, Ms. Walker. I guess I must have been mistaken.” Anne made a fluttering motion with her hand and gestured out towards the window.

Ann shivered again, this time from the cold of Anne’s body being wrenched away from her. She let out a resigned sigh and turned around to look at Anne.

“I…I just remembered what I said.”

“Hmm?” Anne asked, absentmindedly, as if she weren’t waiting for Ann to do this right now.

Ann stepped forward a little closer. “I said, I remembered what I texted to you…while you were driving Tib to the airport.”

“Oh, you do, do you?”

“Yes, I do…” Ann nodded her head and smiled shyly at Anne, who opened her arms and held out her hands to her.

“Really?”

Ann took Anne’s hands, nodded her head again and said, “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” The brunette woman asked and tilted her head slightly.

Ann stepped closer another step and nodded, smiling, “Yes.”

Anne pulled her the rest of the way forward, “And what did you say, _exactly_?”

“I said…” Ann started, tentatively, as she snaked her hands under Anne’s arms and around her back, stepping even closer between her legs. Reveling in the heat she always found near Anne’s body before leaning in slightly and whispering in Anne’s ear, “I said, that…” She stopped herself and blushed even more than she already was. “…I said…I wouldn’t mind waking up to your…” Another stop for embarrassment at what she was about to say, whispering the next part, “… _morning wood tomorrow_.”

Anne leaned in closer, still keeping her arms to her side, hands on the desk and dripped her words into her ear, “That was some text, darling, let me tell you…if you had been in the vehicle with me…” She practically growled.

Ann smiled, “Oh?” She was back to playing coy, but really was trying not to straddle Anne, her desire was becoming increasingly hard to deny with each passing moment.

“As it was…I uhhh...” Anne was suddenly nervous to admit almost wrecking the truck and also, Ann had moved her lips to just outside of her ear.

Ann, suddenly feeling bold when Anne sounded nervous, whispered, “I was thinking about you this morning when I… _well_ …” she said, and then licked Anne’s ear lobe, causing the older woman to close her eyes, “…let’s just say I had a really nice morning thinking about you and what we got up to the other night.”

For a moment, Anne spaced out, much as she did when she first saw the text on the dashboard. She snaked her own arms around Ann’s back and pulled her in ever closer. She whispered back, “I want you right here and now, Ann, I can’t stand it any longer.”

Ann let out a strangled moan, “ _Yes_ …I can’t…it was torture not having you in bed with me this morning…it’s becoming…”

Anne was about to agree and say it was hard for her too, when she saw John Booth appear just outside the front entrance of the hall, peering into the hallway there.

“Shit…” She said, watching him look towards the study to presumably see in the windows.

“Sorry?” Ann said, puzzled, but thinking maybe that was Anne’s way of saying she had gotten bested by her text. It was pretty scandalous and she thought about not texting her with that at all, but she felt sure that Anne had found it sexy and that no other girlfriend of hers had probably ever used that line on her. Now she looked down, her face clearly showing worry and started to back away.

“No, I’m sorry, Ann, darling,” She said, pulling Ann back to her, “Booth’s here. I’d forgotten all about it.” She sighed, indicating towards the windows.

“Oh, dear…”

“Yes, so...” She looked sincerely sorry at Ann and said, “Give me a kiss quickly and then I’ll go greet him. On second thought, you might actually need to accompany me.”

“Me? Why me?”

“He’ll need to get into your house to get the sofa. It’s got to be cleaned and repaired, remember?”

Ann blanched a little before realizing that she needed to move. As she was pulling away, Anne held her wrist and pulled her back in again, placing a sweet kiss on her lips, letting it linger, but not letting it get any deeper.

John finally looked in the window and then quickly backed up and looked away when he saw the two women; he went to wait near the door.

Anne straightened up finally and looked at Ann who still had her eyes closed, waiting for more.

“No, Ms. Walker, that’s your punishment, no more kisses for you for a while yet anyway.” She said, trying to go back to the mistress routine thinking it would make it easier on herself; she pulled Ann along with her.

Ann narrowed her eyes at Anne but let herself be pulled out of the study to go greet John at the door.

“Hello, Booth, thanks so much for coming.” Anne said, after walking quickly through the hallway to where he was.

“Hello Ms. Lister,” He nodded his head and took her pro-offered hand for a shake.

“The name’s Anne, John and let me introduce Ann Walker,” She said, and stepped aside so that Ann could step out onto the stoop and shake Booth’s hand.

“How do you do, John?”

“Very well, thanks, ma’am.”

“ _Ann_ , please.”

He smiled and nodded.

“So, John, what I’d like for you to do, is help us transport a sofa to the cleaners,” She pulled her keys from her pocket and pointed to her truck. “We’ll go over to Ann’s in my vehicle, then you’ll drop us back here and then take it to Joseph Mann’s where he’ll help you unload it. It’s to be steam cleaned and some minor repairs in general. Does that sound okay?”

“Fine, ma-uh… _Anne_.” He said, with another smile.

“Perfect.” Let me just go tell my Aunt we’ll be back in a little bit.

Ann waited out with John and made small talk as Anne went into the kitchen and talked to her Aunt.

“Aunt, Ann and I have to do something for a few minutes at her place, will that be okay?”

“Yes, of course, everything I’m making now can be put on the back burner and the other things won’t take much effort.”

“Wonderful, thank you.” Anne said, as she gave a kiss to her aunt’s cheek.

“Umm…before I forget…” Aunt Anne looked worried, then asked, “Do you have the ring?”

Anne narrowed her eyes at her aunt. “What ring?” She looked at her hand with the onyx and silver ring she wore on her right index finger.

“The one you plan on giving to Ann in New York on New Year’s Eve, as the ball drops? You’re going to propose, aren’t you?”

Anne’s eyes went wide and her aunt tried to hold in a laugh but couldn’t help it.

“Oh, your face is priceless, I should have had a camera ready!”

“How…I mean, I am _not_ giving Ann a ring at New Year’s but _how_ did you know I planned to ask her to come with me to New York?”

“Tib might have been telling me to encourage both of you to go.”

“That bounder! She put you up to this?”

“Don’t be mad at her, I think it’s a wonderful idea. You’ll be spending Christmas here though, yes?”

“Yes, definitely, we would leave after Christmas for sure.”

“Well, I just wanted you to know that I approve of you going away with Ann for the New Year, I think it would be lovely for you both to spend some time there together. It was such a beautiful time of year to be there when you took me…frigid though, so make sure she wraps up warm, she forgot a scarf today, good thing it’s been warmer than usual this afternoon.”

Anne nodded, sagely and said, “Don’t you worry, Aunt, if she says yes, I’ll make sure she doesn’t forget her hat, scarf, gloves and warm socks, even.”

“Good.” Aunt Anne gave a firm nod, and then smiled mischievously. “Now, off you pop…I mainly just wanted to see your face when I said that about the ring.”

Anne’s eyes went wide again and she pointed at her aunt as she left the kitchen, she said hurriedly, “We’ll be back in twenty!” Still keeping her finger pointed at her until she was through the door and in the hallway.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

Ann was fuming as she followed Anne back into Shibden Hall after they finished with the sofa. There were three more times at Lidgate where Anne had pulled her into a searing kiss and a touch, only to leave her high and dry when it got hot and heavy and she tried to get more friction from the brunette woman’s skilled fingers. Now she was so frustrated, she didn’t know what to do. After the first time she was left high and dry at her house, she had vowed to herself not to touch Anne or let herself be touched by her for the rest of the day. But each time Anne sucked her in with that gaze of hers, the one that made her think she could see right through to her soul and so she constantly forgot that vow.

After lunch, they helped Aunt Anne by putting away some of the things she had used to cook and the cakes she had laid out with their tea.

As they stood in the buttery, with Anne’s lips attached to her neck, Ann sighed out, “It’s no use…”

Anne was licking at her pulse point and the blonde woman felt herself get wetter than just a few moments ago.

“What’s no use?” Anne whispered the question, her lips as light as a butterfly on her skin as she spoke, making Ann pull her closer and grind herself on the thigh that was suddenly inserted between her legs.

“I…” Ann stopped to gasp as the seam of her jeans was pressed exactly where she needed it to be on her clit. “I…forget…”

Anne smiled, she knew what Ann was going to say, she couldn’t resist her. All through lunch she tried. Not being allowed to put her hand on the blonde woman’s leg as she spoke to her aunt. Then turning her head when she wanted to give her a peck on the lips, as they moved to the drawing room for tea.

When Aunt Anne asked for help to clean up and store things in the buttery and also choose a bottle of wine for dinner that night, Anne took the opportunity to see if Ann was really cross with her. If she had any notion that she was annoyed in the slightest, she would have backed off, she wasn’t out push her too far, she just wanted to give her a little payback for the text that morning. So, when Ann pounced the second Anne put the cakes on the shelf, she was happy, all became right with the world again.

“You forget what…darling?” Anne still wanted to hear it though.

“I _can’t_ …” She gasped as she felt Anne’s teeth graze her skin and her leg move firmly against her clit, “…I cannot remember…your leg…please…right there…”

“Are you close?” Anne asked, excitement evident in her voice.

Ann worried that if she said yes that Anne would stop, but she also was thoroughly enjoying what she was currently doing with her lips, teeth and tongue on her neck, so she nodded her head.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Ms. Walker, but you’ve also been an extremely patient girl. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?”

Ann nodded her head again and bit her bottom lip as she felt Anne’s hand reach down to her jeans’ button and pop it open, she then undid the next two buttons on the fly so she could slip her hand inside.

“Ooh,” Anne purred against Ann’s throat as she slipped past the waistband of her knickers and down into her dripping curls. “Is _all_ this for me?”

“Yesssss…” Ann hissed, as she felt Anne’s middle finger slip through her folds and meet with the exact spot on her clit that she needed her. “ _All_ for you…” She gasped out and held Anne’s shoulders tighter tilting her neck to offer it up, not caring whether a mark was left this time, but Anne was obviously conscious of it because she kept her ministrations to butterfly kisses, licking and minor nips that wouldn’t have marked her.

As Anne’s ring finger joined her middle finger, she trailed her kisses up to Ann’s earlobe and sucked it into her mouth.

Ann groaned and timed her hips to move with Anne’s expert movements on her clit, she didn’t want to come too soon, but she knew they didn’t have a lot of time exactly, so she let Anne dictate the actual pace. She was surprised when Anne didn’t quicken the pace, but just added more pressure, the filthy things she was dripping into her ear as she did it, were enough to bring her hurtling to the edge of climax in no time.

Just then, there was some commotion in the hallway, Anne rolled her eyes, but only slightly stopped her movements on Ann’s distended clit.

Ann stiffened, she feared Anne would have to stop and that threw her off, her climax was further away now. She felt like she could cry.

“Shhh, don’t make any noises,” Anne whispered into her ear, “It’s only Marian and my father.” They heard a dog bark and it go sniffing around. “And _Argus_ …” She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer and was pleased as the dog didn’t come over to the buttery door, he would most certainly have given up their position. When the noise became fainter, she started up her pace again on Ann’s clit. The blonde woman had been thinking they were going to have to stop what they were doing, but bless Anne, she was determined to bring her to orgasm and she thanked her, by slipping her tongue into her mouth, when Anne resumed their kisses. Ann then coaxed the brunette woman’s tongue back into her mouth and sucked as if it were a lolly.

Anne’s heart was really hammering in her chest now, the excitement of almost getting caught, mixed with what Ann was doing to her tongue and what she was doing to Ann was making her own clit throb violently. She changed their position slightly so she could bear down on Ann’s thigh, getting some friction to her core.

Ann pulled back from their kiss and hissed out again, “Yessssss…” Then added a plea that had Anne gasping slightly, “… _come_ with me… _please_ …” She said and angled her leg a little more towards Anne’s center so that it was pressing more firmly and hoped the friction would be exactly what she needed.

Anne redoubled her efforts on Ann’s sopping clit, it was evident her pussy had become even wetter since she straddled Ann’s leg and the knowledge that her pleasure was making the blonde woman even more excited had her clit swelling to an impossible hardness. She wouldn’t have believed it if you had told her, but she was sure now that she could come just from rubbing for less than a minute on Ann’s leg. The need to obey Ann’s order was paramount now and Anne’s excitement skyrocketed even further.

They were cheek to cheek and Anne whispered to Ann, “We can do this…I’m so close…you’ve made me so hard and wet for you…”

Ann had wanted to hold off because this feeling was so deliciously delightful and she didn’t want it to ever end but knew she couldn’t when Anne dripped that last sentence into her ear like smokey honey. She collapsed forward slightly and her mouth took purchase on Anne’s shoulder, stopping any sound that was about to come from her mouth. She didn’t even realize she was biting flesh with the cotton of her shirt.

That did it for Anne too, she had been picking up the pace on Ann’s clit for the last few moments and could feel the spasms near to her dripping hole get bigger, when she pressed her fingers there momentarily, she felt it, and she felt Ann bite down on her shoulder. She had to bite her cheek from the pleasurable pain she felt and she drew Ann nearer, as she felt herself tumble over the edge with her.

They stood there for a few moments, jerking against each other, letting out muffled gasps and groans.

Ann was the first to speak after a minute or so, “Oh, dear…I drooled on your shoulder…”

Anne chuckled, “I think you did more than that, darling. I’m pretty sure you bit it, too.”

“Did I?” Ann’s brow furrowed as she looked at the shoulder, however, her concentration was thrown off when she felt Anne’s fingers dip lower into her wet hole, “ _Jesus_ …” she gasped.

Anne smiled and said, “No, darling, the name is _Anne_. Anne Lister…?” Mischief evident in her voice.

“You’re some type of _goddess_ alright…” Ann said, a smile broadening on her lips.

Anne groaned, she wanted to keep going and bring Ann to another earth-shattering orgasm, but she was aware they were on borrowed time, her Aunt would be getting suspicious and she’d soon send Marian to look for them.

As a matter of fact, she could hear footsteps in the hallway now.

“Anne?” Marian’s distinct voice called her name.

She cleared her throat and asked, “Yes, Marian?”

“Aunt wanted to know if you’ve found the wine yet?”

“Yes, but I’ve broken a bottle of something and I’m just cleaning up.” She lied easily, causing Ann’s eyebrows to raise up.

“Not the Neuf du Pap ’71.”

“Do you _seriously_ think I’d be handling that bottle?”

“Well, I-”

“It was one of yours…”

“Oh,” Marian weighed whether or not she wanted to fight about that or not, mercifully for Anne, she decided against it, “ _Well_ …that’s alright, you can just replace it.”

“Thank you for your understanding.” Her sister said, holding her breath and willing Marian to leave, to no avail.

“Shall I tell Aunt Anne you’re coming?”

Ann started to giggle and Anne put the hand that currently wasn’t cupping the blond woman’s sex over her mouth to stifle it.

“Yes, I’ll be out in a minute.” Anne didn’t miss a beat despite having to curtail Ann’s laughter.

“Is Ann in there with you?”

“Yes, she’s helping me.”

Ann was thoroughly impressed at Anne’s ability to stay measured and calm during this exchange, her own eyes went wide, and her heart beat harder, as she heard Marian say, “Hello, Ann, glad you’ve come by again so my father could meet you and I could see you.”

Anne took her hand away from Ann’s mouth and the blonde woman managed to say, “Hi, Marian! I’m glad to be here.”

“Don’t be too long, you two,” Marian said, lowering her voice, she added, “And wash your hands…”

Anne rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and Ann opened her mouth in surprise, but her eyes were smiling.

“Be right out!” Anne shouted after her.

Ann gasped, as Anne absentmindedly started rubbing her still wet sex. “ _Anne_ …” She whispered.

“Hmm?” Anne asked, still lost in thought about Marian possibly alerting her aunt and father about what was going on.

“Y-…your…fingers…”

“Oh, sorry, darling…” Anne said, raising an eyebrow and smirking, “I see we’re still… _connected_ …”

“Yes…yes we are.”

“Please accept my apologies,” She said, leaning in for a kiss as she pressed nearer to Ann’s hole and put some pressure on it, feeling the aftershocks and the velvety warmth that was there.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Ann said.

Anne lowered her voice and closed her eyes, pulling Ann closer and holding her there for a minute more. She felt her libido kicking into overdrive again, she whispered, “My darling, I want to be inside you so _terribly_ much right now…”

Ann also closed her eyes, and shook her head a couple of times, trying not to think about that sentence and the way Anne’s voice was making her vagina clench.

“You…you…”

Anne sighed out, “Me. Me. I know, _I can’t_.” She tutted, “We’ll save that for another time.” Reluctantly, she removed her hand from where it was. “Later perhaps…” She brought the glistening fingers up to just in front of her nostrils and inhaled, groaning low in her throat.

Ann watched, mesmerized by what she did next, which was to push both fingers into her mouth, suck, lick and moan like she had picked up some delectable cream with them. The blonde woman waited until she was done with her little show and then pushed her against the door, leaning in to capture her mouth in a hot, wet and promising kiss. Promising because Ann was determined to make it her business to continue this later tonight.

After the kiss broke, Ann said, breathless, “So, you’ll bring the strap with you when you come over tonight?”

Anne’s eyes went wide. “So _soon_?” She asked.

Ann looked into her eyes, she was a little puzzled, she thought for sure her text earlier in the day had hit its mark. “I thought…my text…”

“Your text almost made me wreck the truck, dear” Anne said, matter of fact. “So, I think a little punishment is in order…”

Ann’s eyebrows furrowed even more, “You do know I don’t like slapping right?”

Anne laughed, “Yes, I am aware that a cricket bat will be connecting with my head if I ever did that…yes.”

“Good.” She nodded.

“But I thought maybe, we didn’t use any toys until you’ve learned your lesson.”

“What?”

Anne dropped the mistress routine, “I’m sorry, I can’t keep it up.” She chuckled.

Ann was puzzled again, chuckling with her and wanting in on the joke.

“What?”

“I was going to suggest withholding toys, including the strap, but that would not only punish you, but me as well and I can’t hurt you at all. You know…what I _really_ want to do is invite you to come with me to New York on New Year’s Eve.”

“Wh…New York?”

“Tib desperately wants me to go and I do want to support her and now I realize that New Year’s Eve is probably one of your busiest nights and I couldn’t possibly ask you to go with me…” Anne looked away, disappointed in herself that she hadn’t thought of that before.

Ann smiled at her, in a sad, but sympathetic way. “Are you _quite_ finished?”

Anne looked back at her and furrowed her brow, then chuckled, “Yes.”

“I’d love to go to New York with you for New Year’s Eve. I’ve never been there and this time of year would be _magical_.”

“Never been to New York?”

Ann shook her head.

“Well now,” Anne said, with a smirk and backed Ann away from the door. She looked down and her eyes went wide. Immediately her hands went to the front of Ann’s jeans as she did the buttons up on her fly and then fastened the top button in place. “Can’t have you going out with your jeans all undone, you might have just exposed yourself to my family…”

“And it would have been your fault, we were only supposed to be coming in here to put things away and find a nice bottle of wine for dinner tonight.”

“Yes, but when you text me things…like you texted me today, I am not responsible for my actions.”

They were laughing as Anne started to leave the buttery to go wash her hands, she asked Ann to choose a bottle of wine.

After she found a good one based on what Aunt Anne had told her they were having, Ann went to meet Anne in the kitchen and wash her hands as well, she said, “I’m going to need to pop home, Anne.”

“No, you’re staying for dinner are you not?”

“Well, I haven’t formally been invited yet…”

“Done, you’re having dinner with us.”

“Yes, wonderful, but I need to change…my panties are _ruined_ and…”

“Ah…yes, well, there is that. Okay, but go after I introduce you to my father.”

“It’ll be a bit awkward looking him in the face after what we just did…”

“You’d let that bother you? If I thought that way, I’d never be able to look him in the face for as long as he lived.”

Ann shook her head and smiled.

Anne pleaded, “Let’s go, the sooner we do the introduction, the sooner you can get over yourself and get some clean knickers on. You’ll feel much better.”

“Wonderful.” Ann said, as she let herself be led out of the kitchen and into the Great Hall where Anne’s family was sitting chatting about their family visit in Market Weighton.


	3. For Father's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Anne have a heart to heart. 💝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my mate canary986, who did me a favor in return and talked me through some reserves I had with my writing. We *all* have those moments and I appreciate being given the ear in which to bend. 💗

After Ann had met Captain Lister and said hello to Marian, whom she had already met when Anne brought her to brunch one day, the blonde woman left to go change. Anne had excused herself from her family to go take a quick shower and change herself. As she came down the stairs and into the great room, her father looked up from his paper, he had been sitting in the chair, waiting for her.

“So, you’ve gone and bagged yourself a Walker, have you?”

Anne hadn’t seen him sitting in the corner of the room and stopped in her tracks. His voice was hard set and for some reason she felt worried.

“Sorry?” She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Is that not one of John Walker’s daughters…Ann Walker?”

Anne looked puzzled even more and nodded, replying, “Yes, why?”

“No, reason, apart from wanting to make sure.”

“Father, you know I can’t just let that go, I’ll be wondering why you’ve asked me that and pestering you to tell me, until you relent and give me more.”

Captain Lister shrugged, “I said, no _particular_ reason…” He half smiled and looked a little contrite, “…well, not a bad one at least. Just that I used to know him when they lived here before moving off to London. He was a very fine school chum. You even met Ann briefly, though, you were probably fifteen and she was…well she would have been…what?”

Anne quickly calculated in her head, the age difference suddenly crashing into her like a train and knocking the wind out of her. She closed her mouth, trying to get some saliva into her throat so she wouldn’t squeak when she spoke. She finally said, “Three…”

“Mmm.” He said, with a nod.

That put things into a very awkward perspective. She hadn’t thought of it that way at all. In fact, it never really had come up between her and Ann, though they both were aware of each other’s ages. There was also the fact that Anne had never really slowed down at all, so while she wasn’t wild and crazy and partying all the time, she remained young minded and adventurous. Besides, she never had been what you’d call a “club kid”, though she did like a party or two. Truth be told, Ann wasn’t really like that either, preferring quieter venues, like her family’s jazz club that they met in. Though Anne thought it was curious that this quiet woman should own a dance club, but she didn’t really seem to need or want to be there all the time, so it wasn’t an issue.

“I don’t know…I…it hasn’t…”

“I’m not saying this to make you feel like you’re robbing the cradle, I just want you to think about things logically.”

“I _do_ think about things logically, Father. And may I remind you-”

“That _I_ was eighteen years older than your mother? Is that what you wanted to remind me of?”

Anne looked at him with a raised eyebrow, slightly defiant but mostly curious about what he had to say. “I just want to know why this is a question now?”

“Just because of precisely what I went through with your mother,” He could see Anne was about to speak and continued, “Now I know, Ann Walker is not like your mother, quite the opposite in fact, from what I can see and confirmed by your aunt, but I just want to make sure that you’ve thought this through properly.”

Anne looked a little impressed. “I appreciate your thoughts-”

“Do you?”

“Father, I’m guessing you have deeper reasons as to why I have to think this over thoroughly. I mean, it’s early days yet…it hasn’t even been a month.”

“I see the way she looks at you…”

Anne furrowed her brow at him again, “And?”

“Like the sun rises from the back of your head every time you speak.”

Anne was momentarily taken by surprise at his analogy, but pointed at him and said, “You’re getting eloquent in your old age, it’s the first sign of senility, you know…”

“Funny. How about you listen to your old Pa for one minute of your adult life?” He smiled, wistfully, “You used to do that quite often, once upon a time.”

Anne realized he was alluding to how she would follow him around everywhere he went, listening to everything he said and asking him to explain the world to her. Sadly, she remembered that it was about the time that she would see her mother lash out at him, in a drunken rage and he not do anything about it, that she stopped listening to what he had to say. Especially since she was being increasingly relied upon to take care of the younger children, Marian and their brother Sam. She didn’t understand what was happening and her pre-teenaged mind was too immature to see the delicate nature and nuance of her father’s reaction and then her teenaged mind was a torrid jumble of needing to be free from what she saw were her restraints, her general angst, and her father not being what she thought was decisive or strict enough with her mother’s drinking.

So, when the opportunity had come to go to live with her aunt and uncle, she jumped on it. From there she was put into the Manor School, buckled down and made studying her number one priority, getting into Oxford with top marks and a scholarship. She felt like she was flying high, until first her younger brother Sam died and then her mother.

All of this went through her thoughts in less than thirty seconds and she felt like she needed to sit down. She walked to the sofa and did just that, looking out of the windows and wondering why this had been plopped in her lap at this moment.

Her father watched her sitting quietly and looking pensively out of the window and got up, putting the folded paper on his chair, and walking to just behind the sofa. She flinched slightly when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“I just don’t want you to make the same mistakes you’ve been making with your past relationships. Sometimes you have to take stock and say, ‘I’m not going to keep going around in circles.’”

“I’m trying to do that, I am, Father,” she stopped and looked at him through her periphery, “I wonder…”

He knew exactly what she was thinking and said, “ _No_ , I didn’t take stock and tell myself that I wasn’t going to go around in circles. I thought your mother would eventually see the light.”

“But like you said, Ann isn’t-”

“No, but _you_ are.”

“How?” Anne felt a little perturbed by that.

He walked around the sofa and sat next to her.

“By not cutting off that Lawton woman completely, that’s for one.”

Anne was going to say something in her defense and stopped herself, letting her father continue.

“By continuing to chase after those that are truly not right for you.”

“You don’t think Ann is right for me?”

“I think she’s perfect for you, which is why I’m making sure you start taking stock.”

“I truly don’t understand you, Father.”

“How’s that?”

“You say she’s perfect for me but you’re grilling me like this…I really don’t know what to make of it.”

Jeremy looked out the window and thought a moment before deciding to let her in on some information she didn’t have.

He took a deep breath and started the truth telling, “John Walker and I were _best_ friends, _very_ close.”

Anne’s brow furrowed and her mouth opened slightly. When he didn’t continue to speak she started to say, “I didn’t know-”

“No, you _wouldn’t_ , I moved to Market Weighton after your mother and I got married and by that time he and I had lost touch, so to speak,” He realized he needed to come clean, “Actually, no, sorry. That’s a lie. He and I remained close, but we hardly saw each other due to his business really taking off in the intervening years.”

“That does happen-”

“Let me finish,” He said, and gently put his hand on her thigh, reassuringly. He took another deep breath before saying, “The truth is, I had been Ann’s godfather and when he and I fought, he replaced me with his cousin.”

“Really?” Anne turned and looked at him, stunned.

“Really.” He nodded.

“But I thought…” She stopped to think a little more, then asked, “How did I not know this?”

“You were never very, what you would call, ‘around’ if you recall, eh? Every chance you got you were off with your friends.” He looked at Anne briefly and saw her nodding. “And since your mother was going down a spiral, I didn’t want to deny you being away from it. The godfather thing came up after you had already started spending almost all of your holidays with your aunt and uncle, then you moved in with them. It didn’t seem like something you needed to know, although I wasn’t really hiding anything, I am just not a great sharer, I suppose.”

Anne tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement, she never really shared anything with her father, anything he found out was through her aunt, usually. A question suddenly popped into her mind, “Does Ann know?”

“I don’t think so. The falling out would have been shortly after the last time they were here when she was three, we came to visit you here, and they came down from London.”

“She was three…” Anne let out a nervous chuckle and shook her head slightly.

Her father scoffed, “You’re not a paedophile, Anne, she’s almost _thirty_ now.”

“I know, it’s just when you think about it, in that context…”

“Yes, well, don’t. As I say, I was eighteen years-”

“Well,” Anne looked at her father out of the side of her eyes and smirked, “That is a little…a _lot_ weird…” She tapped him on his leg.

“You do know that if I did it any differently you wouldn’t be here and we wouldn’t have to have this conversation.”

She chuckled and agreed, “I suppose you’re right.”

They fell into silence and after a minute or so, Jeremy said, “I tried to keep my contact with Ann…being her godfather, but John wouldn’t hear of it, he called me and told me that he would be withdrawing my capacity as her godparent, because he didn’t feel I was the right person to be guiding her into her Christian values and that was it. We never spoke again.”

“ _Christian_ values? Why-” Anne turned in her seat to face her father and her eyes went wide when he couldn’t meet hers, “Oh, no. Father, don’t tell me…”

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, “What could I do? You were my daughter…I wasn’t going to let any one of my friends talk to me about you like that and I let him have it. His wife too, for putting up with that kind of thinking and talk.”

“All of that, was over me being…” Anne trailed off.

“ _Gay_ , yes.” He nodded.

“Well how did he know I was gay, unless you told him-”

“I didn’t have to, you had shaved one side of your head, dyed the other side jet black and were going around telling everyone you were going to marry Siouxie Sioux.”

Anne’s eyes went wide and she looked down at her hands, “Well, that’s been a while since…”

“It was a very long time ago, but the point is, I didn’t care one whit about who you wanted to marry, just so long as you were happy.”

Anne put her hand on his arm, squeezing it a little in gratitude, “But apparently John Walker did care about who I married…” She cocked her head to the side and looked a little worried.

“Anne, I’m not telling you all this so that you can break up with Ann Walker over the fact that her deceased father didn’t approve of you and _her_ , I dare say, being gay. I understand she’s never really dated a man before.”

“I know, but-”

“But nothing, I’m telling you this so that you can make a decision to once and for all cut ties with all those who are not in favour of anything that is good for you. I believe that Ann Walker _is_ good for you and I want to make sure that you know that.”

Anne let out another deep sigh, she knew her father was right. Her relationship was going how all of them went, she was head over heels for the first few months and then she’d start to get doubts and before she’d examine those doubts, a message would arrive from Mariana and she would want to meet to salvage their long-term friendship and invariably end up in bed and then she’d be sabotaging her current relationship so that she didn’t have to keep cheating on them and the cycle would start again.

She really needed to thank her father for making her think about this before that part of the cycle took hold.

A thought occurred to her and she asked, “If this were anyone other than Ann Walker, would you be having this conversation with me right now?”

“Honestly?”

She smirked at him, “No, I want you to lie to me, which is all I want anyone to _ever_ do to me.”

“Oh, okay, then no.”

“So, you _would_ be having this conversation with me if it were someone else I was dating?”

Jeremy closed his eyes and then opened one, looking like he was figuring a math problem out in his head, “Yes. Sorry, had to make sure I had it right. Yes, I _would_ be having this conversation with you, I love you, you know. Even if I don’t say it…much.” He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, “I want you to get your love life together as you’ve already gotten the rest of your life together. You deserve to be happy.” He said, shaking her a little and then putting his hand out to her.

Anne put her hand into her father’s and smiled, he could see in her eyes they were glossy and realized she was about to cry. He tutted as he saw her look around for a tissue, “Here’s a clean hanky,” He said as he reached into his front pocket and pulled it out, handing it to her.

She laughed, as she took it from him, “I can’t believe you still carry these.”

“Aren’t they better off on the environment, as the young whippersnappers are always trying to point out?”

“True.” She said, having to admit that.

As the silence stretched on after she had dried her tears, Anne cleared her throat.

“Uh oh, here comes something profound…”

“You are such a noodge,” she said, with a chuckle, “I was only going to ask if you were going to tell Ann at all.”

Jeremy pondered that for a moment or two before saying, “I don’t suspect so, it was a very long while ago and I don’t want to bring up past ghosts. But if she were to ask, though why would she, I would freely confirm the information.”

Anne nodded. Then asked, “If things came up and I told her, would that be wrong of me?”

Jeremy turned his bottom lip down in thought, then said, “I don’t think so, no.”

Anne nodded again.

Jeremy added, “It’s funny though.”

“What is?”

“How ironic it is that her father didn’t approve of your orientation and that he should have a child that he thought he could protect against it, become gay, move back up to Yorkshire and head straight into a relationship with my eldest daughter whom he didn’t approve of being gay.”

Anne had to nod her head to that as well and as she thought about it more, she let out a laugh. She also started to feel bad for her father, “I’m sorry that you two would have had a falling out over me.”

“Don’t be. Things happen.” He shrugged, “I never said a cross word ever to him or about anyone in his family, though some deserve a lot to be said about them. I always sent a card for her at birthdays, Easter, Christmas. Never got a thank you or a return card.”

“You took me to his funeral.”

“The Listers pay their respects no matter what.”

“You sounded like Don Vito Corleone, there. Maybe you are the ‘Godfather’.”

“I’ll make you an offer you can’t refuse…” He said in a raspy voice and waving his hand at her with the palm turned up and his fingers pinched together.

Anne laughed again, then turned more towards him and leaned in to plant a big kiss on his cheek.

“I’m serious.” Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled something out, “I think it’s time I gave you these…”

Anne looked at the jewelry box and her eyes widened.

“Don’t worry, they’re not your mother’s, Marian would get those.”

“But Father…” Anne said, looking at the box in her hand. “I’m not about to propose or anything.”

“Open it. They’re antiques, handed down through generations, given to the oldest surviving children of the Lister family and I guess for now that’s me, but it’s high time I gave them to you.”

“They’re beautiful…”

One was an onyx and silver cabochon ring, the other a gold band with an inscription that was worn and unreadable. Anne could only make out a faint M and D as the start of both words.

“When you’re ready to get married, maybe you can use them?”

Anne looked at her father and stared for several moments, “I don’t know what to say…”

“A first,” Jeremy said, with a wry smile, he continued before Anne could dispute that, “Say yes, you’ll at least entertain the idea of settling down.”

“Yes…” Anne said and slowly nodded.

“Good,” Jeremy said, patting his daughter’s leg. “Their origin is not exactly known, but there’s a rumor that it was your great-great-great spinster Aunt’s gift to her…friend…companion, if you will. No records of it remain, but...you know…”

“Thank you, Father…” Anne said, looking at the rings reverently. Oddly, she never knew they existed, but she felt a connection to them, like they were made for her. “It’s not often I’m speechless.”

“Yes, which is why I commemorated it earlier, I think it’s a first since you were an hour old.”

She laughed loudly.

“You laugh, but your aunt said you came out as quiet as a mouse, then when you were woken up by a nurse who dropped something, you howled so loudly that she knew you would never let anyone get away with anything that affronted you ever again.”

“I’d say that’s not true, but it _is_ true…”

“Except when it comes to your own happiness. That’s always puzzled me. Why is that?”

“I don’t know…” She said, trailing off again, he was giving her a lot to think about today. She wondered how long he’d been waiting to have this conversation with her, “What brought all this on?”

“We were visiting your aunt and cousins in Market Weighton, as you know, and looking at old photos…you were missing from most of our parties and celebrations. It got me thinking. Then Marian told me about you and Ann Walker and I thought it was high time I had a chat with you. You _are_ my eldest, you know.”

“Yes, but why didn’t you have this conversation with me last year…with Vere?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but it might just have been fate. Besides, I really didn’t think she was right for you.”

“You’re saying you thought she’d go running back to her boyfriend?”

Jeremy looked at his daughter like she was two, “Don’t they always?”

“Father.”

“Daughter.”

Anne sighed. She knew her father was right; she just wasn’t used to him being so relentless with his rightness and with actually hearing any kind of relationship guidance from him. It was flooring her a little at the moment.

“You’re right, you’re absolutely right. Well…there are some relationships that I have where I realize we’re not compatible and I end it right away, but yes, lately it’s been one string of unobtainable women after the other.”

“I’m glad you’re admitting it and I know you’re thinking ‘why now’ for this conversation, correct?”

“Mm.” She nodded.

“All I can say is I’m sorry on that score, but now is the best time for it, I think. Before you go swanning off to New York.”

“How did you…”

“Word travels fast around these here parts,” Jeremy said, in his best John Wayne.

“Slow down, Captain Wayne.” Anne laughed.

“Sounds like something off of the telly doesn’t it, ‘Slow down, Captain Wayne’…hmm…”

Anne chuckled and they both went quiet as she looked at the rings for a bit longer and then closed the box and slipped it into her trousers.

After a few more minutes of just being in each other’s presence and taking comfort from that, she got up and stood in front of her father. “Thank you, Father, I don’t even think whatever I could say right now would be adequate enough. I appreciate you telling me what you did and for giving me a lot to think about, and for these.” She tapped on her trouser pocket, as she bent down to kiss his head, he surprised her by getting up and hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes when he felt her arms go around his back and squeeze back, equally as tight.

After a few moments they both lessened their grip and leaned back to look at one another.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Jeremy said, “There will be a lot more of that in the future. Just so you’re aware.”

“Oh, will there?” Anne said, with a smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s about time, don’t you think?”

“Sure, why not,” Anne said, shrugging, and then her face went serious, “Just so you don’t make me hug Marian on a more frequent basis.”

“What, you mean more than once a year?”

“Precisely.”

“Well, about that…”

“Father! I was joking.”

“Good.” He nodded his head. “Now, I’ve decided. You can tell Ann if you want about the godfather thing. I think maybe you can ask her if she knew about it. I don’t want to usurp any memories she might have with her current one. But as far as I know…he wasn’t a very nice person and I have never heard of them really having any contact.”

Anne furrowed her brow as they stepped back even further from their previous embrace, “You kept up with her upbringing? Even after you were removed as godfather?”

“A few times before she turned of age and then even after, just to see how things were going. Nothing untoward or invasive. Her cousin Jeremiah and her great aunt Nelly Rawson would give me updates now and again.” She watched as his face went grave and then lit up suddenly. “I’m just so pleased that…well…” He looked serious again, “no pressure, mind you…but I’m finally happy of her choice, if you know what I mean?”

Anne’s heart swelled. She knew exactly what he meant and she couldn’t believe it. This normally stoic man, who usually didn’t say more than fifteen words to her at a time, even in their most chatty conversations, was bearing his feelings to her and he approved wholeheartedly of their match.

“I won’t let you down, Father. I know what you mean and I will do my best to make this work.”

“And the ties to the Lawton woman?”

Anne sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment while she thought. She looked back up at him before saying, “She’s still a friend, Father, you know how I am with friends. I can’t just cut all ties. But I promise you, as long as Ann and I are together, which I do feel will be a very long time, at least I hope so. I promise I will not engage in any untoward relations with her.”

“Good, I’m glad, because now you know how I feel about Ann and I will be very upset about it.”

Anne sighed and nodded. She leaned in for another short hug and then they both got very ‘stiff upper-lipped’.

“Right, Captain…”

“Right, Chief…”

“Good talk, I’m off to see Marian.” She softly hit his stomach with the back of her hand.

“Keep the peace.” He warned.

“Will do.” She saluted and he saluted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a new day in America! We did it, y'all! We survived the 1st CPOTUS! First Clown President of the United States! 😆🙏🏻🎉🎊🍾🥂


	4. For Family's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to hearts are becoming the new 'politely ignore each other's feelings' in the Lister house hold.

Anne knocked on Marian’s door and cracked it a little, “Marian?”

She heard a shuffling and then Marian said, “Come in.”

Anne leaned into the doorway, “Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to say that I’m also sorry for earlier. We shouldn’t have been doing that in there and I want you to know that it won’t happen again.” She started to leave when Marian called out to her, keeping her from retreating.

“Thank you, I hope you cleaned in there.”

Anne looked a little annoyed, then softened her face, “We didn’t touch any surfaces…besides,” she looked up at the ceiling, “…we still had clothes on.”

“I’m so glad…” Marian smirked.

“I know, I know…it’s just…it’s that ‘early stages’ time and…”

Marian said with a knowing look, “And she’s _young_ and _full_ of life…I get it, I do.”

Anne nodded, “I won’t keep you.”

“Just…” Marian started, then stopped, she sounded nervous.

“Yes?” Anne looked at her expectantly.

“You _can_ share things with me you know…I’d like to be better…” She sighed and looked down at her hands, “Father and I talked…” She said, looking back up at her sister.

“Mm.” Anne nodded. “So, you’d like to be better… _friends_ , is it?” She tried to sound not so harsh, but it was hard for her, they had _always_ bickered.

Marian moved her head from side to side on her shoulders, “Sort of. I mean I know we’ve really never _been_ friends, but, as I said, Father and I talked on the way back-”

“He and I just spoke downstairs.” Anne nodded.

“Very odd, right?” Marian smirked.

“Completely.” Anne said, with a small snort and then smiled.

“But it got me thinking. I’d like us to get along better. You know, you and I will be the last of our Lister line left.”

Anne drew in a deep breath. That had been on her mind a lot lately. Especially, as the days leading up to the New Year started to tick by.

“You’re right.” Anne nodded and looked down at the floor.

“Will you be here for Christmas?”

“Certainly, but I was thinking of going over to New York for the New Year.”

“Sounds exciting, Aunt Anne mentioned it earlier. I’ve always wanted to go at the holidays.” Marian smiled, wistfully.

A thought popped into Anne’s head and she asked before she even had a chance to consider it, “Would you like to come?”

Marian’s eyes widened, “Me?”

Anne nodded, “Why not?”

Marian’s face brightened then went back to being a little skeptical. “Really?”

“Yes, of course, it would be nice to have a family member there.”

“I don’t know…”

“Ann said she’ll come, too.”

Marian’s face looked like she was being set up. Like if she said yes, Anne would have said ‘Only joking!’ or something, “Are you sure you’d want me there?”

“ _Marian_ …” Anne started a little too quickly, then took it down a notch and took a calming breath. She started again, “I’m sure.”

“Well, I’ll have to see if Aunt Anne and Father can spare me…”

Anne smiled and nodded, “Let me know, because I’ll have to let Tib know.”

“I will,” Marian said and added a smile, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Anne smiled back, “Also, just so you know, Ann’s coming back for dinner.”

“Good,” Marian nodded again. “I really like her, you know. Not that I’ve seen her too much, but she was so sweet at the brunch and we’ve chatted on the phone a couple of times since. She’s very sweet.”

Anne was curious as to what that would have been about, neither Ann nor Marian had told her about that before. She again decided not to make a big deal of it, just nodding and smiling at her sister, “I’m glad, because I _really_ like her, too.”

“Are Ann and I the _only_ ones who’ve been invited over to New York?”

“Who else-” Anne stopped herself as she realized what must have happened, “Oh. Did Father put you up to ask about her?” All curious roads seemed to lead back to Mariana. Even her aunt would ask things in such a way lately to make sure she wasn’t still seeing her.

“ _No_ , I’m just wondering.”

“You know I don’t really like sharing things that I feel are no one else’s business…” Marian went to protest but Anne continued. “But in the interest of being better… _friends_ ,” Anne nodded on the last word, “I’ll tell you. _No_ , as a matter of fact she and I have had _no_ contact since I told her about Ann and I,” Anne added, “And, not that I am proud to have to say this, but, again, in the interest of sharing a little more with you than normal…”

Marian scoffed because Anne really wasn’t a sharer, especially lately.

Anne narrowed her eyes and continued, “I don’t intend to have any extra-curricular activities whilst we’re a couple, which, as I’ve just told father will be, I hope, a very long time.”

“I’m very glad to hear you say that. Not that I don’t like Mariana, I just-”

“I get it, no need to go into detail.” Anne quirked an eyebrow and then softened her face. “Have a good night.” She said, with a nod and went to leave her sister in peace, but Marian called her back. “Yes?” She said, sticking her head back in the door.

“Just…thank you… _again_ for coming to talk to me.”

Anne smiled and said, “You’re welcome, I’ll see you later.”

“See you.”

Anne closed the door and leaned up against it, she looked up to the ceiling and was taken out of her thoughts by her Aunt who came out of her room.

“Are you alright?” Aunt Anne asked, worriedly.

Anne turned her head and smiled at her, saying, “Perfect, Aunt. Let’s go downstairs,” She held her arm out to her and waited as the older woman looped hers through it, “How about we do a crossword whilst we wait for Ann to come back.”

“Wonderful.” Aunt Anne said, smiling.

Anne took her hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

“If you’re wondering why I’m in such a good mood, Aunt, it’s because I’ve realized that my family are not so bad to be with and I have the best girl, I could _ever_ hope for…” She kissed her Aunt’s hand again, “And of course, there’s _Ann_ …”

Aunt Anne scoffed, “Oh, _you_! I know you meant Ann. You just added that last bit to be funny.”

“I always fancied myself as a comedian. D’you remember?”

“Getting into trouble in school for talking and making fun of the teacher isn’t being a comedian, it’s being a miscreant.”

“Oh, _you_.” Anne said, mimicking her Aunt who tutted at her and they laughed as they went back down to the great room.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

Later that night, after dinner was finished, the dishes were in the machine and washing, Ann and Anne sat in the great room, in front of the roaring fire sitting contentedly on the sofa, all wrapped up in each other. The rest of the family had gone to their rooms, the older ones to sleep, Marian to secretly write in the diary she had started to keep but didn’t want Anne to know about.

They were currently watching Argus try to stay awake. Anne had his ball in her lap, but she hadn’t thrown it since Ann had given her a pretty passionate kiss that led to a hot and heavy make-out session about ten minutes ago. She was still marveling at that and then thinking about what her father told her. She didn’t know when she’d be able to broach that subject. Or how.

Anne let out a deep sigh as she remembered what happened in the car that morning when she was taking Tib to the airport.

“Anything the matter?” Ann said, putting her hand more firmly on the back of Anne’s neck and rubbing it.

Anne looked back at her with a defeated smirk on her lips.

“There’s something I forgot to tell you.” Anne smiled sheepishly and bit her bottom lip, having difficulty making eye contact.

“Oh?” Ann asked, keeping her voice light, trying not to get too worried.

“Yes,” Anne said, nodding her head and looking at her sideways. “I…uh…I _lost_.”

“You lost? You lost what?” Ann asked, alarmed.

Anne let out a breath and hung her head slightly, “I got ‘Whammed!”

Ann’s brow furrowed for a half a second and then understanding bloomed on her face. Right after that, a victorious look appeared and Anne didn’t know whether to give her a kiss for congratulations or to be belligerent about it and withhold kisses indefinitely.

“When?!”

“This morning, in the car…with Tib.”

“She put the car radio on, didn’t she?”

“Yes, it’s all her fault!”

“Oh! I won! I beat the great Anne Lister?!” Ann laughed and brought her hands to her face, covering her mouth, trying to hide just how excited and happy about that fact that she was.

“Tib is the reason! I didn’t even really think about that…” Anne’s brown knitted in thought.

“What are you hatching, you diabolical genius?” Ann looked at her suspiciously.

“Something involving Tib…”

“You’re not canceling New York, are you?”

“What? No… _never_ …no, but I _am_ going to carry out my fiendish plan there.”

Ann’s face relaxed and she turned back around and leaned back into Anne.

“I’m really looking forward to it and you can tell Marian is so excited, too.” She said, with a contented sigh.

“I know, she’s like my champion now.”

“You did a great thing, I’m so proud of you.” Ann squeezed Anne’s forearm.

“I’m trying out a new me.”

Ann’s face lit up and her smile beamed, “Ooh! I can’t wait for you to have to sing Karaoke in a New York bar!” She bit her lip as she thought of that scene.

Anne’s face looked worried and confused, “Wait? What? Is that what our bet was?”

“Yes, of course, don’t tell me you don’t remember.”

“Well…”

“No,” Ann said, firmly. “I’m not hearing any of it, you agreed and that’s that.”

“Is it too late to break up with you?”

Ann gasped and stiffened, “Completely and totally evil, right to the core.” She said, digging her elbow into Anne’s thigh.

“Ow!” Anne said, mockingly hurt, Ann wasn’t putting too much pressure into her elbow, she knew she was just letting her know her displeasure at what she said. Even though it was a joke, she was regretting saying it. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t even joke like that.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Ann relaxed back into her again and sighed.

The silence stretched a bit as the fire crackled and they were both admiring it.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Anne finally said after a while and placed a kiss on the top of Ann’s head.

“Just a penny?”

“Are we really going to argue about old sayings now, darling?”

Ann laughed, “No.” She sighed again.

“I’m beginning to worry though, what you might be thinking about…that you won’t tell me.”

“No, don’t worry, it’s just me being stupid in my own head.”

“Hey, none of that, I’m doing a new me, you start doing one, too. What are you doing in your head with?”

Ann sighed.

“Is it Marian coming with us?”

“No! Not at all. It’s…”

“What then?”

“Well, do you think that…” She stopped and let her thought trail off.

“ _Ann_ …”

“Do you think that I’m too much…you know…that I’m…”

Ann looked down at her hands and picked at a non-existent stray cuticle.

Anne didn’t quite know what Ann was going to say but she knew that she would probably not end up saying it unless Anne shared something with her. That was what she was hoping for anyway.

“You know, my father and I talked this evening quite openly about my love life, come to think of it, Marian and I did as well.”

“You did?”

Anne nodded. “With Marian, I apologised for us being a little bit…”

Ann shifted so she was looking more at Anne and asked, “Like teenagers?”

Anne chuckled, “Exactly.”

Ann looked worried, “Was she horrified?”

“No, as a matter of fact she was amused. She’s just more concerned with the hygiene matters that might come up because of it.”

Ann’s face showed her worry about that.

“I told her we kept our clothes on and that no surfaces were touched with anything unclean.”

Ann put her hand on Anne’s cheek and looked at her sincerely, “This is the thing…am I too…aggressive with that? Do I come on too strong?”

“What do you mean? Too aggressive?” Anne furrowed her eyebrows at Ann and smirked at her, “I could ask you the same thing. Do I come on too strong?”

“Not at all, in fact, I wish you’d be a little more… _handsy_ at times. I mean, not in front of people like your family, obviously, because that’s just rude. But like now…”

Anne squeezed her arms that were around Ann and pulled her back into her more firmly, placing a kiss on her neck, she smiled slightly as Ann let out a comforting sigh and the tension in her body relaxed fully.

“That is just…so _good_ …” Ann sighed out and angled her head so Anne could get more access to the pulse point on her neck, where she was most sensitive, “Though…we probably should stop…I don’t think we should defile _this_ sofa…John Booth will start to put two and two together.”

Anne laughed and then lifted her lips off of Ann’s neck altogether to whisper, “We don’t have to do anything, darling, we’re just being together.”

Ann whispered back, “I know, but it’s like…I _crave_ you. Isn’t that odd?”

“I hope not, because I feel the same thing.”

Ann turned back around so her back was to Anne, and the older woman nuzzled the back of her neck, moving her hair away and placing a soft kiss on it. She could feel the blonde woman tremble in her arms.

In the next few moments, Ann found herself fully on top of Anne’s lap and squirming, she could feel something hard and she hadn’t thought Anne would be so bold as to wear the strap at dinner and to want to do something like that here, with her family in the adjoining rooms. She wouldn’t have been able to be quiet. As it was, she squealed even now when she felt it.

Anne was curious as to why Ann was so delighted about being on her lap, they had been in this position many times, since it was her preferred make out position. When she felt her squirming around and then something hard on her thigh, she furrowed her brow then had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She reached in underneath Ann and lifted her slightly, unearthing Argus’ ball from between their bodies.

Ann looked a little dejected as Anne held the brightly colored orange ball in front of her, with a shit eating grin, to boot.

“You thought I was wearing-”

“Not for a _second_ …” Ann said, trying to look pious but not able to hide her grin.

They both laughed loudly and waking Argus who immediately got to his feet and letting out a small bark when he saw the ball. Anne gave the ball to Ann and nodded.

“Here boy…you want it?” The blonde woman asked, excitedly. “Go get it!” She threw it to the side and it went along the carpet and under the tree.

Argus skidded up to it and then laid down, softly barking and then looking back at the two women occasionally.

“Good boy, Argie, good boy.” Anne said.

“Awww, he knows he can’t go under there to get it.”

“He’s been taught not to try and get into things. When he was two, he tried to go into a hollowed-out tree on our walk one day. I had to get Marian to stay with him and keep him calm, whilst I went and got the ax and the chainsaw. He learned a valuable lesson that day.”

“Help him again now, sweetheart.”

“Me? But I didn’t throw the ball…”

“But it _is_ your house and if I went under there and upended the entire tree I could never come here again. At least you own the place, they can’t throw you out.”

Ann did have a point. Anne picked up Ann and moved her to sit on the sofa, getting down on her hands and knees in front of the huge tree with her equally huge dog.

Ann turned around on the sofa and bit her bottom lip as she watched this scene unfold.

“Where did it go, boy? Do you see it?” Anne asked her dog, who just shuffled his feet around and sharply barked again and then whined.

Anne looked back at Ann, to tell her this was all her fault but she was stopped in her tracks by the look on Ann’s face. What she saw there was heat and want.

“No fair checking out my bottom, you bum looker…”

Ann’s eyes went wide as Anne wiggled it for affect. She became pious again and turned her head slightly, so all Anne saw was her profile, “I’m doing nothing of the sort. I’m merely supervising the extraction of the ball.”

Anne laughed and turned back to look at Argus. “Argie boy, if I knock anything down off the tree that’s important or valuable, please, don’t say anything. Those oldies upstairs don’t even know what we put on it. They don’t remember…”

“What’s all this?” Aunt Anne said, coming down the stairs.

“Aunt, what are you doing up?” Anne asked, starting to get up to help her and Ann got off the sofa to go offer her arm.

“No, you don’t need to…aren’t you sweet. I’m not that feeble but being careful I guess is a good thing.” She said, as she took Ann’s arm. “What’s happened to the tree?”

“Nothing, Aunt. Argus’ ball got under there, I’m trying to see where it is to fish it out.”

“Playing ball in the house…tsk…what have I told you?”

“Not to do it.” Anne pouted.

“Precisely, but does she listen?” Aunt Anne looked at Ann expectantly.

Ann smiled, screwed up her mouth and nose and shook her head.

“Exactly, she doesn’t listen.” Aunt Anne agreed, with a nod.

“ _Ann_ …” Anne warned her girlfriend.

“Actually, Ms. Lister…” Ann realized she should be confessing.

“’Aunt Anne’, dear.”

Ann smiled and blushed, she was very proud to be offered to call Anne’s Aunt that so soon.

“ _Aunt Anne_ ,” She nodded at the older woman, “I have to confess, I threw Argus’ ball and it went under the tree.”

“Who put you up to that?”

“Well…”

“Don’t worry dear,” Aunt Anne, “I won’t tell her, you can tell me anything.”

“I can hear you two conspirators, you know.”

Aunt Anne pretended she didn’t hear Anne, “You won’t get into trouble,” She said, confidingly, as Ann walked with her over to the sofa that was opposite the one, she and Anne had been sitting on. “She’ll never know it was you who told.”

Anne laughed and winked at Ann, “I’m sorry Aunt, did we wake you?”

“I was reading a little before going to sleep and Argus’ barks and whine made me curious. I thought maybe he got his tail caught in the crack under the closet door again.”

Ann looked at Anne confused. She shrugged her shoulders and explained, “This old noodle likes to sit right in front of that door like he’s guarding something. One day his big tail had gotten wedged underneath and when he went to stand up, he yelped. Father had to get down on his hands and knees to show him what to do and then pulled him safely out.”

“I think your father pulled a muscle that day. Probably caused a hernia, but he won’t admit it.”

“I think the lesson here, darling, is: ‘don’t get old’.” Anne smiled at Ann.

“Precisely.” Aunt Anne agreed.

Anne turned back to the tree, laid down on her stomach fully and shuffled underneath the branches, like she was on a military mission. She cupped her hand and talked into it as if it was a walkie talkie, “Lt. Argus, I’m under the tree…going in to free the orange ball hostage. Back me up, and remember, you’ve got the con now.”

Argus stood up and barked louder at Anne’s disappearing form.

“He looks like he understood that.” Ann said, her smile growing wider by the second.

Aunt Anne smiled and said, “Oh, to be sure. He and Anne can speak to each other for _hours_ on end. About everything and nothing.”

Ann looked at the scene before her, smile lighting up her face like the Christmas tree herself, Anne was indeed talking to her dog like he could understand and he seemed to be answering her back.

“Argus…it’s getting bleak here, boy…I might not make it out…tell Ann…” She made noises into her hand that sounded like the radio was breaking up, “…my Aunt…I loved them,” She coughed and the foot that was visible still, went up into the air, hung there for a few moments then suddenly went limp.

Aunt Anne and Ann scoffed and tutted and Argus whined then barked sharply louder than he had before.

“That’s right, boy,” Aunt Anne said, “You tell her you don’t appreciate any talk like that!”

Anne backed herself out carefully and said, “Mission accomplished!” As she gleefully held the ball up. Argus barked again and dropped himself down lower on his front paws, like he had been while Anne was under the tree.

“Aunt, can I?”

“Just this once, then you can take it outside if you’d like to play more.” She said, understandingly.

“I probably should take him out for a quick walk, last one for the night.” Anne said.

Aunt Anne nodded.

“I’ll be right back…” Anne held her hand up when she saw Ann start to follow. “No need for you to come, darling, it’ll be quick, he doesn’t like to venture too far away from the Hall at night. He’s a big wiry haired baby.” She said, and smiled at him, rubbing his head lovingly.

“I don’t like to venture too far outside either, at night, so maybe he’s just smart.” Ann said, looking at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

Anne changed her tone, “Of course, my dear. _Completely_ smart. Would never have doubted it for a moment.” She looked at her aunt with her eyes wide, like she just dodged a bullet.

“Good save,” Aunt Anne said, quietly to Anne, nodding her approval as she went into the direction of the kitchen.

Anne winked back right before she went to get her hat, coat and Argus’s harness with his lead.

After they were gone, Ann sat on the sofa looking at the fire, after a few minutes, Aunt Anne came over came back out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate.

“I noted how you liked yours when you were here the other day, I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty to make you one?”

Ann smiled gratefully as she excepted the mug, “Not at all, this looks _lovely_.” She said, smiling up at the older woman. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

They sat in comfortable silence sipping their drinks for a moment or two, each thinking of a topic to bring up.

After a few more moments, they both started speaking at once.

“I wonder if…”

“How did…”

Ann deferred, “Please, you first, Aunt.”

“No, dear, you go, you’re the guest.”

Ann nodded, “I was just going to ask if you thought it would be wise…to _propose_ …to Anne.”

Aunt Anne gasped and put her hand over her heart. She swallowed and looked at Ann surprised. After a moment or so, she put her mug on the side table next to her, she turned back to look more fully at the younger woman. Clearly speechless and puzzled. “ _When_?” she asked, finally, as she found her voice, it was the only question popping into her head right now.

“I don’t know, _exactly_ , I-I know that people do it at holidays…and…and…New Year’s would be ideal because we’ll be in New York.” Ann paused for a moment, losing her nerve slightly, but going ahead when she felt Aunt Anne squeeze leg and smile at her. She returned the smile and said, “Of course, it would be exciting… _memorable_ …but…” She said, as she put her hot chocolate on the other side table and then turned to Aunt Anne again.

“I’m just shocked…”

Ann looked worried, “It would be bad to do it so soon, wouldn’t it? I’m moving too fast, aren’t I? I know we’ve only known each other for a month…but…” She stopped, realizing she was speaking fast because she was nervous and trying to convince herself that this was a good idea. She smiled without showing her teeth, looked down at her hands, and then over towards the tree.

Aunt Anne reached out and delicately placed her hand under Ann’s chin, not quite touching it but trying to get her to look at her again. The younger woman brought her face back to look at her and Aunt Anne smiled sympathetically, “I don’t think you’re moving too fast, if you both _feel_ it. You do what you think you need to do. I just…” She started to say and trailed off, then took a deep breath and started again, “I just…you see…I had never thought of the possibility, for even a moment of someone proposing to _Anne_.” Aunt Anne looked at Ann confidingly, “You know, she’s always been in charge. Came out of the womb giving orders.”

Ann laughed and nodded her head, “I can picture that.”

The older woman took Ann’s hand in her own and patted the back of it, “You amaze me and I love that about you. You’re spontaneous and not what one would expect just by looking at you. I’ll bet that’s why you two truly are right for each other and why you have her wrapped around your finger.”

Ann bit her lip and smiled, “Really?” She asked, not able to keep the smile from growing on her face.

“Quite.” Aunt Anne said, “I mean, she loves to think she’s in charge, but she doesn’t mind someone else taking the reins, especially if it appears that she still has them in her hands.”

“I understand,” Ann nodded and thought for a while, picking back up her drink when she saw Aunt Anne pick hers up and take a sip. She thought about her next question as she tested the heat of the drink and deemed it safe enough to take a bigger sip. When she spoke, she tried to sound casual, “Does she…talk about children at all?”

Aunt Anne didn’t react right away, she just took another sip of her drink, though if she had let them, her eyebrows would have been up along her hairline, “Well, I really think you would need to talk to her about that. But just from a dear Aunt’s perspective, I would say she’d be the perfect role model for a child and a great mother. What about you?”

“I’d love to have my own. I mean…” Ann said, turning to Aunt Anne and looking at her sincerely, “…again, I know that it’s very soon in our relationship and nothing may ever come of this…but I feel so strongly about her. Do you understand what I…what I mean?”

“Oh, yes…yes…” Aunt Anne said, putting down her hot chocolate again, she then took Ann’s from her and put it next to hers, she took Ann’s hands in her own and squeezed them, “You see…I was there…when she was born. Her mother, Rebecca, had had such a hard labor and then the birth. She was passed out cold as soon as Anne was out, poor thing and had to be seen too as she was losing a lot of blood. So, it was down to me, after they had cleaned Anne, they put her little body in my arms.” The older woman nodded, explaining, “Jeremy was deployed in the Gulf, you see? The war had just ended, but he was still there, providing support and training to some of the Kuwaiti forces.”

Ann nodded and squeezed the woman’s hands in encouragement.

Aunt Anne continued, “They had said they would name her after me, I had pictured a small little version of myself, docile, meek…you know…quiet…” She tilted her head and smiled crookedly.

Ann chuckled; she knew that didn’t describe Anne at all. “And what came out was the opposite.”

“Completely and totally opposite.” They shared another laugh and then Aunt Anne’s face went serious as she continued, “You see, we didn’t know if Jeremy would come back alive, every day there were reports of IED bombings of vehicles, a good friend of his was killed just two weeks before.”

The older woman hesitated a moment before continuing, not wanting to tell too much of Anne’s business, but she felt she needed to impart something to explain how things were when her niece was born, hopefully to help her understand why Anne was the way she was sometimes, at least in some small way, as she suspected Ann would have, so far, only seen all the good parts that made Anne so irresistible. 

She continued, “Rebecca was…well she coped with the only way she knew how, you know, from inside a bottle, poor thing. But you know, I knew things would somehow be alright, looking in that little baby’s eyes. Even though she was just minutes old, she opened her eyes,” Aunt Anne looked into Ann’s eyes for a few moments and she could see that Ann had seen the same thing in them that she had, “…you know the look…those black piercing eyes, I was taken in by them. They held my gaze and a sense of calm came over me. I knew then that ultimately it would be alright, even if things got bad, they would come out okay in the end. Her eyes had so much… _empathy_ …it’s indescribable.”

Ann had tears in her eyes, the story of the circumstances surrounding Anne’s birth were hitting her right in the part of her heart that she reserved for those nights where she would let her family troubles wash over her, when doubts would creep in and when the void of being without a person with whom she could truly connect, would take hold. Those nights were hard to deal with, but ultimately, she did persevere.

Aunt Anne’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, “It wasn’t until someone knocked over an instrument and it clanged to the ground and Anne howled bloody murder that I knew she would also be very opinionated. But she’s never failed to comfort me and set everything to rights. She’s not the savior to be born for all of our sins, mind you, but she does know how to look at a situation and make it right.”

Ann felt in her jumper pocket for a tissue, not finding it, she surmised she must have used it earlier. Aunt Anne reached in her pocket and pulled out a monogrammed handkerchief and offered it to her.

“No, I couldn’t.”

“I insist…”

Ann took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. She looked at Aunt Anne because she desperately wanted to wipe her nose, but the cloth was so delicate looking and she didn’t want to ruin it.

“You…you keep that, as commemoration of our first real heart to heart.”

Ann thanked her and then blew her nose. The force of which made a loud comical sound and they both laughed.

The door opened and Anne and Argus were heard in the hallway, along with the wind that was picking up outside. She went into the great room where here two favorite ladies were laughing, “Oh! Ho! Here are my girls, laughing together. Argus, you see? I told you’d they’d get on like a house on fire.” Anne looked at them and smirked as she petted his head and nodded to the side with a mischievous smile on her lips, “He was worried.”

Ann smiled at Anne, the brunette’s cheeks and nose, were red from the cold and her eyes were shining and sparkling. Her heartbeat started to pick up.

Aunt Anne could see the look on Ann’s face and leaned in to whisper to her as Anne helped Argus out of his harness and then shrugged out of her coat.

“Everything okay?” Anne asked, slightly worried.

Ann nodded, more to what Aunt Anne was saying, then Anne’s question, but she added, “Fine, dearest. You look cold, would you like some of my cocoa?”

“Ooh, yes, that would be wonderful.” She walked over to the fire and rubbed her hands together. “Smells like snow out there tonight.”

Aunt Anne walked over to her, “Do you think we’ll have some?”

“Possibly when we wake up, I wouldn’t bet against it. The thermometer in the hallway said twenty-nine, Aunt.”

“Oh…that’s good enough for it.”

“Twenty-nine degrees?” Ann said, looking puzzled.

Anne nodded and smiled at her, “Fahrenheit. About -1.66 Celsius, my darling.”

“That’s pretty cold out…” Ann said, with a worried look.

“You forgot your gloves, didn’t you?” Anne asked, with a smirk.

“I did…” Ann said, looking guilty.

Anne laughed and went to the liquor cabinet.

“Let me warm up this cocoa and you and I can get warm and toasty together by the fire.”

“Night, night, you two.” Aunt Anne said, “Ann, you remember what I told you, yes?”

“Of course, thank you so much.”

Aunt Anne angled her face and accepted a kiss from each of them.

“Ann, spare me for a moment, I’ll walk my Aunt upstairs.”

“Absolutely, Argus and I wanted a bit of a chat.” Ann said, with a wink.

Five minutes later, Ann was on the sofa, stroking Argus’ head as she stared at the fire and thinking as Anne came trotting back down the steps and said, “Well, that’s another one you’ve managed to bag…”

“Hmm?” Ann asked, taken out of her thoughts.

“My aunt, is thoroughly in love with you, she won’t tell me anything you two talked about.”

“How did you know we talked about anything?”

“Well, isn’t that why I left with Argus?”

“You left with him because he had to pee…”

“So, you’re saying you didn’t talk to my aunt?”

“Of course, we talked, but I’m not going to tell you what we talked about.” Ann said, turning away from Anne and putting her nose in the air.

“Mmm.” Anne grunted, realizing she was right to keep her aunt’s confidence and appreciating that.

Anne wondered whether she should tell Ann about what she and her father had talked about, but she really didn’t know how to start it. She went over to the sofa and sat down next to the blonde woman, who immediately snaked her arm around the one closest to her, leaning in and laying her head on her shoulder.

They both sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying being together and thinking about what they had each spoken about with Aunt Anne and Anne’s father respectively.

“You’re not the only one with secrets you know…” Anne said, not being able to be patient and wait for Ann to tell her what she had been talking about with her Aunt. 

“I’m not giving it up, so stop your prying ways, Anne Lister.”

Anne pouted. “I can be pretty persuasive-”

Ann quickly cut her off, “I know you can, but I’m not falling for any nonsense, I’ll tell you when I feel it’s a good time. Don’t worry, it’s not anything bad...quite the opposite, I hope.” She said and squeezed Anne’s thigh.

Anne’s heart suddenly dropped into her stomach thinking Ann might be pregnant, but just as quickly realized that despite the penetrative sex with a phallus that they had the other night, she didn’t have exactly the right equipment to get her with child.

“What’s the matter?” Ann asked, worriedly, she had felt Anne tense up.

“Nothing. Nothing.” She said, quickly, feeling really dumb that she thought that.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, darling, quite.”

“Is it because you remembered that I leave for Scotland the day before Christmas Eve?”

Anne’s brow furrowed and she had that sinking feeling again.

“I…uhhh…”

“You forgot?” Ann turned slightly and looked at Anne who’s face lightened up then looked sheepish.

“I did. I forgot.” She pouted.

“I’ll only be gone three days, back here on Boxing Day.”

“Well then, that’s not bad at all.”

“I’ll miss you…”

“And I’ll miss you…”

They looked at each other, Ann couldn’t help leaning in to close the gap to kiss Anne. They kissed deeply, both wanting desperately to take it further, but both also having reservations about doing just that.

Ann was again thinking she was being too forward all the time, that maybe Anne might start to think she just wanted to be with her for the excellent sex.

Anne was thinking that maybe she _was_ too old for Ann and holding her back in some way because of it.

As their kiss broke, Ann pulled back and said, “It’s getting late…I should go.” She waited for a statement of protest from Anne that would ask her to stay.

It never came.

“I wish you would let me drop you off.”

“But then how do I get my car home?”

“Marian could follow me in the morning and I could drop off your car to you.”

“I have to get out early, I don’t want to have to bother you and Marian that early. Don’t worry, Anne, I’m a big girl…I can drive a few miles away.”

Anne felt oddly like there was tension in the air between them.

“I should ask you to stay then…”

“Truth be told, I would love that, but I wouldn’t be silent and we would scandalize the whole house. Besides, I am tired and I need to get proper sleep for this meeting tomorrow.”

“With your trustees?”

Ann nodded.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Not really, it’s just a bunch of paper pushers and my cousins, giving me the accounts for the year, then making me sign things. I think I’ve been signing things having to do with my trust since I was three years old.” Ann laughed.

Anne’s stomach clenched at the mention of that age. She tried not to think about it, she was being stupid, but again, the overwhelming feeling that she might be stealing Ann’s youth from her was currently gripping her psyche.

Suddenly the awkwardness became palpable as Ann got up from the sofa and stood in front of Anne ready to hug goodbye.

“Oh, you’re going right _now_ …” She was a little surprised.

“I think it’s best, get into bed by ten thirty, get up early and be ready.”

Anne got up and accepted her girlfriend’s hug.

“I’ll walk you to the door.”

Ann nodded, “If you’d like.”

“I’m actually feeling a little tired, too.”

“No worries, we’ll still see each other this weekend.”

“Yes, we will.”

“You’ll come on Friday…”

“Yes.”

“And stay for the whole weekend?”

“Ah…” Anne hesitated.

“The other night you said you’d come to stay with me Friday to Sunday. You did say that, did you not?”

“I did.” Anne nodded.

“Then why the hesitation?”

“No hesitation,” Anne said, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. Finally, looking into Ann’s eyes and smiling. “…I’m looking forward to it, _immensely_.”

“Good,” Ann smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

After it was over, they walked arm in arm to the hallway.

“Here,” Anne said, as she watched Ann pull on her coat. She held out a pair of gloves. “These are my aunt’s, I bought them for her two Christmases ago, but she hasn’t worn them yet.”

“You don’t have to do that, Anne, I don’t want to take her Christmas present.”

“She actually told me to give them to you when you left, because you forgot yours. Don’t worry, she has loads of them. She got those from me, then my father got her another pair last year and Marian has told me she got her gloves this year, too.”

Ann laughed as she put the gloves on her hands.

“They fit perfectly.”

“Dainty hands.” Anne smiled and nodded.

Ann scoffed, “Oh, like yours are big meaty things.”

“Well…” Anne brought up her hand and Ann put hers up against it.

“Oh…”

Anne’s hand was clearly bigger than Anne’s, they weren’t what you’d call ‘man’s hands’, but you couldn’t call them dainty either.

Ann marveled at them, “That’s why…” She trailed off from saying something that would both excite her and make her look dumb.

“Why what?”

“Oh, nothing…never mind I was being weird. Okay, give me another kiss and then I _have_ to go.”

They came together for another kiss, trying not to have it become hot and heavy was, at this point, an impossibility. When they broke from the kiss, they didn’t separate and were breathing heavy.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Ann said, when her breathing evened out. She lay her head on Anne’s chest, just listening to her strong heartbeat.

“I look forward to it.”

“Going.”

“I see that.”

“No, _really_.” Ann sighed and still didn’t make any move to go.

Anne chuckled, “I really shouldn’t ask you again but…”

“No, don’t. I honestly can’t stay, it’s best I don’t. It was a pipe dream. I’m going.”

Ann moved reluctantly out of Anne’s warm embrace, gave her another kiss, this time much quicker and made her legs move to the door. Anne pushed ahead of her, pulled the heavy door open, and the blonde was out into the cold of the night, walking to her car alone. It didn’t seem right at all, but she kept walking and soon, without it really registering, she was standing at the door to her house thinking what she might have done differently to make Anne come back with her.

Sighing she went into her cold and unfortunately lonely house. 


	5. For Fuck's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Twas two days before Christmas and all through the house...it was a little weird. Or, "How things can go completely different than the way you planned them. And so quickly, too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with this story, it should be wrapped up within the next two (maybe three) chapters. Thanks in advance for not flaming me. You'll see... 
> 
> As Ann Walker would say, "Don't leave me..." 😟

_Tuesday, December 23 rd London, UK, 13:20 GMT_

Ann blew out a frustrated breath and left another voicemail on Anne’s phone. She was currently in her cousin’s office; they had finished with their meeting and paperwork and now she was starting to get desperate to speak to her girlfriend.

Her sister had left her a voicemail while she was in the meeting telling her that she was at the hospital, her brother-in-law George suddenly fell ill and Elizabeth asked if she could go up to be with the kids and his mother. Her cousin was in the other room making the travel arrangements for her now. She was pretty sure she wasn’t going to be able to go back to Halifax to pack or to see Anne to tell her in person. She figured she could borrow some of Elizabeth’s clothes and buy whatever else she needed. Now she just wanted to speak to Anne to tell her all this and to take some comfort from her. It was a scary feeling. Elizabeth had said the doctors thought he might have had a heart attack.

She thought of sending a text but didn’t want to be that impersonal, though if Anne didn’t call her back soon, she’d probably have to. With a sigh, she put her phone back in her bag and then slung it over her shoulder.

“Ann, we’re waiting for the confirmation to come through for the flight.” Her cousin William Priestly said, coming back into the office she was waiting in. “Your Uncle Edwards will take you to the airport. He’ll be here in about thirty minutes.”

“T-thank you…” She said, with an appreciative but worried smile.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, not really, I’m fine, thanks.”

He smiled empathetically at her and she nodded in gratitude.

He was going to say something else but was stopped by her phone ringing in her bag.

“Sorry, I’ve been trying to get someone…”

“Not a problem, I’ll give you some privacy,” He said, walking towards the door.

“Anne, thank god, did you listen to my message?” Ann asked, after she pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear.

“I didn’t, I saw there were three and thought something might have happened, so I called you right away. What’s the matter?”

“It’s my brother-in-law, I’m heading up to Scotland in about thirty minutes.”

“What happened to him?”

“The doctors think he might have had a heart attack, Elizabeth is at the hospital with him now, but she’d like me to go up and be with the children. They’re with their grandmother now, but she’s elderly and…”

“Absolutely. I’m so sorry that’s happened. I…I wish I could be there with you.”

“I know…I wish that too…I shouldn’t have left you last night, I could have asked them to postpone this…”

“Your business was important, you had to go.”

“You’re right, but as it is, I’m not sure when I can see you…I don’t know if I’ll even be able to go to New York now.”

Anne’s heart dropped; she didn’t even think of that possibility.

“Right,” She nodded, closing her eyes, “…especially if it’s bad. Don’t worry about that though, you just concentrate on helping your sister.” Anne debated whether she should tell her why she wasn’t answering her calls just before. She decided to keep it vague. “Something’s come up here too or else I’d meet you up there.”

“Not anything bad I hope…”

“No, nothing like that. But a friend is needing a place to stay, she and her husband have had a falling out and…”

“Everything is conspiring against us right now.” Ann closed her eyes. “I hope I get to see you soon.”

“I’m sure you will, darling, don’t worry. My friend should be here only a couple of days, as soon as I help her get on her feet, I’ll get right up there. Hopefully, it’s not too bad for your brother-in-law either.”

“I know, I hope so, too.”

“Call me when you there, or really anytime you need me, I won’t go anywhere today, I’ll just be waiting for your call.”

“Thank you.” Ann was grateful for that. She knew she’d need to let out her stress about the situation later. It always helped her cope with any anxiety, just to talk it out.

“You’re welcome…” Anne felt like saying something else, but she didn’t want to keep Ann on the phone too long. They hadn’t said, ‘I love you’ to each other yet and she wasn’t sure it would be appropriate at this moment. Especially, if Ann didn’t say it back, she didn’t want this to turn awkward. More awkward then it was turning, that was.

Ann also felt like she wanted to say something more, but she still felt there was a barrier between them, something that she felt the previous night and tried to shake off, but it was still eating at her.

“I’ve got to go…” Ann said, reluctantly.

“Right…”

“I…I’ll call you later…”

“Take care…”

“I will…”

“Goodbye…

“Bye…”

Ann pressed end on the call and sighed once more, she shouldered her bag more firmly after she put her phone back in it again. She opened the door to the outer office and William looked up at her, he was talking on the phone.

“Right, okay, she’ll be there. Right. Thanks.” He hung up and smiled at her.

“That was Uncle, traffic wasn’t as bad as he thought, he’ll be pulling up in less than ten minutes.”

“Thank you, William. I appreciate it.”

“I wish I could do more, go with you perhaps, but with Eliza going for her surgery tomorrow…”

“No, I know you would. That’s fine. I hope everything goes well for her tomorrow.”

“Practically routine the doctors said, so it should be fine.” William said, hesitating to ask something that had been on his mind lately. “Was…” He trailed off and let it drop.

“Yes?”

“I know it’s none of my business, but was that Anne as in _Anne_ Lister?”

Ann smiled slightly when she heard her name. “Yes, yes it was.”

“You’re…dating?”

“Yes…” She said, her smile deepening. “For about a month now.”

He smiled, almost shyly and nodded.

“Is there anything the matter?” She asked, suddenly wondering why he cared.

“No…just that…” He realized he probably shouldn’t be stepping in anything. He did like Anne, she and Eliza had struck up a friendship, even with the age disparity when they lived in Halifax. Anne was looking for connections to people older than herself, probably as mother figures and Eliza was fascinated by Anne’s mind. She was always a bright, funny and interesting person. Even William was captivated by her.

But there were the rumors, well they weren’t rumors really, that all her relationships had fallen apart, because of a long standing love affair she had with Mariana Lawton. Mariana was also friendly with Eliza and it was for this reason Anne stopped confiding in Eliza because things would get back to Mariana and Anne began to realize that she couldn’t really trust the Halifax set with information.

“Just what?” Ann furrowed her brow.

“Never mind, it’s nothing.” He shook his head and smiled, “I’m glad for you both, really.”

“Does this have something to do with her past relationships?” Ann knew there was talk going around about them and at every turn someone was trying to warn her.

“It might have.”

Ann nodded, looked away and then looked back at him, “Well, I know about them and I’m not blind or stupid. We’re taking it slow.” Ann lied, she wanted to take their relationship right to ‘fast’ in the worst possible way that she was constantly having to reminder herself to go slow and that the reason she wanted to propose to Anne was because it would be like some sort of prize. Maybe there was some truth to that, but not in a prize way. In a way that showed everyone that Anne was hers and she wasn’t on the market anymore. She wanted her all to herself.

“That’s great to hear. She’s really a wonderful person. I miss the old days back in Halifax,” William said, wistfully. “Pity you weren’t old enough to remember those times at Shibden Hall. Your father and Jeremy Lister used to be very close, as a matter of fact. It’s funny, I had forgotten that…”

“I didn’t know that.”

“No? That’s funny, I thought he was your godfather…in fact I remember the christening.”

“What?”

William nodded, “Yes, your Aunt Ann stood as godmother, and Jeremy Lister was your godfather.”

Ann shook her head and then furrowed her brow, “No, Rawdon Briggs is my godfather, you must have mixed me up with someone else.”

“I’m almost sure of it…the last time you were with your parents at Shibden…you were three…I remember because you used to do that song and dance that everyone would always request you do. And your father was so proud.” He said, smiling. “Anne came down from her room, she was such a broody thing at the time, but she showed you a dance. She wouldn’t have been more than sixteen at the time…maybe fifteen, if that…” William trailed off, remembering a heated argument between Jeremy and John in the kitchen and then it dawned on him. He couldn’t believe he just brought all that up without remembering why they fought and the fact that Ann’s godfather was replaced with replaced with Rawdon Briggs.

Ann watched all this play out on his face and waited for an explanation.

“You’re right, I think I might have gotten you mixed up with someone else…or at least Jeremy with someone else. No matter. How is everyone at Shibden?”

Ann relaxed her face and smiled, “Oh, they’re really great. Aunt Anne is very sweet, I met her on Saturday and then Captain Lister and Marian came on Monday. Well, Marian I had met about a week or so earlier. But they’re all lovely people.”

“They are…keep to themselves mostly…except Anne, she’s a sociable person…as you know.”

Ann looked at William and narrowed her eyes, “I know what you’re trying to do you know…”

“Honestly, I’m not.” William said, trying to remain neutral.

“No, really, I get it and I’m thankful that you want to look out for me. But-”

“I’m happy for you. Don’t mind me. I’m just making sure you’re alright.”

“William, I’m not a waif that needs to be protected, I’ve been doing quite well on my own for a long while now.”

“I know, I know…it’s just…”

Ann was starting to get impatient, “Can you please just spit it out?”

“Be careful, is all I’m saying.”

“Is this about my money? Because she hasn’t asked about it at all. Not even why I don’t appear to work at the club or what’s in my trust or anything like that.”

“That’s good.” William decided to drop it, Ann was getting upset and that was the last thing he wanted to do to her with her brother-in-law fallen ill and possibly dying at this moment. There would be other times to ask if she knew about Anne’s longstanding relationship with Mariana Lawton.

Before he got a chance to say anything else, the intercom crackled and his secretary announced the arrival of the car picking Ann up.

“Please,” William said, “Accept my apologies, I didn’t mean to pry. I know you’re a very capable young woman. Let me know if you need anything and give my love to everyone up there. I’m sure George will be alright.” He opened his arms and Ann relaxed.

“Thank you.” She said and stepped into his embrace. “I’ll call you from there.”

“Thank you.” He said, with a nod and let her go.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

“So, Mariana is coming to visit, is she? Staying for Christmas?”

Anne turned to see Marian standing in the doorway of the kitchen, where Anne had been talking to Mariana just a few moments before Ann’s call.

“Marian…”

“What? I heard you say that a friend was coming to visit and that she had a fight with her husband…unless it was Vere you were talking about.”

“Marian, you shouldn’t eavesdrop.”

“Well, you were talking quite loudly and Aunt wanted me to see if everything was alright, so I came in and heard the tail end of your conversation with Ann.”

Anne nodded, “Mariana will be here tonight, she’s staying just a few days. Probably just two, she and Charles have had a serious fight and she’s left him. What am I supposed to do?”

“I didn’t-”

“She and I have known each other for a very long time, I can’t just tell her no.”

“I’m not-”

“It’s not like she’ll be staying in my room with me. She’ll be in the guest room and I don’t like the implica-”

“Anne! Please, stop talking!”

Anne furrowed her brow at her sister, she was just about to upbraid her for yelling when Marian held up her hands as a peace symbol and explained.

“I wasn’t making any assumptions or implications. If Mariana is staying then I’ll have to make up the bed in the guest room because Aunt had me strip it and wash the sheets yesterday, I just haven’t had time to make it up yet. I could do with some help, if you’re free.”

“I’m sorry, I just-”

Marian cut her off again, “Yes, well, I thought I told you we should get along better?”

“Sorry, bad habit…” Anne looked sheepish.

“How’s Ann?”

“She’s uhhh,” Anne sighed, “She’s heading up to Scotland as we speak.”

“Oh?”

“Her brother-in-law has taken ill and they just have his mother looking after the kids and her sister called and asked if she would go up and take care of them.”

“Oh, pity, and now with Mariana coming, you can’t go up and help her…”

“No, I can’t.” Anne nodded her head to the side. “And furthermore, she’s just made me realize that she might not be able to go to New York.”

“Awww, that would be upsetting, to say the least.”

Anne nodded, she felt odd to be talking to Marian so openly about one of her girlfriends, she was just so used to keeping it all to herself and her aunt. It wasn’t horrible to confide in Marian, but she was going to have to take some getting used to.

“Come on,” Marian said, “Let’s go do the bed, it’ll keep your mind occupied until you and Ann can talk again and hopefully work it all out.”

Anne indicated for Marian to go first through the door of the kitchen, she looked up at the ceiling, sighed and went out after her sister.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

“I’m so glad I got you before I turned in for the night. The kids are finally asleep. They’ve worn me out completely.”

Anne chuckled and then asked, “How’s George?”

“The last I heard was they were doing tests, he’s currently in a medically induced coma, I haven’t heard anything in the last hour. I’m just waiting now.”

“Mm.”

“It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“I know…” Was all Anne could think to say to that. She felt oddly like she was hiding something from Ann, but she did tell her a friend was coming to stay, she finally came to her senses and said, “I’m really glad you called, I was worried you’d be too tired and just decide to go to bed. However…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to hold you too long. I feel like you probably need as much rest as possible. Little children get up _very_ early.”

“You’re right…I know you’re right.” Ann sighed, she was hoping to maybe get some naughty talking in with Anne before she went to sleep, but her eyelids were trying to close on her at the moment and she knew from experience that Mary would probably be up at six and the baby would probably follow soon after. Before she started to say goodbye, Ann remembered something that Anne had told her earlier that day, “Is your friend alright?”

“She is thank you, she just arrived and she’s getting settled into the guest bedroom.”

“It’s good that you were able to be there for her.”

“I’m glad I was here,” Anne said, a little guiltily, “…but I feel like I’m not really supporting you at the moment.”

“You are though, just by talking to me now.” Ann breathed deeply, “I take a lot of comfort just hearing your voice.”

Anne smiled and then realized Ann wouldn’t be able to see it.

“I should have made you stay last night…”

“No regrets. Isn’t that what you told me was one of the keys to happiness?”

“Yes, of course, but I still should have made you stay. Now…if…” Anne let her words trail off, not wanting to name her fear.

Ann sighed, “I know. Let’s not think about that now, I’ll just make a promise to call you each night before I got to sleep and we’ll hope for the best for George. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Sounds like a solid plan.”

Ann drew in a sharp breath.

“What is it?” Anne asked, alarmed.

“You were going to buzz around my honey all weekend…”

“Oh, now _you’re_ starting to have regrets, eh?”

Ann pouted. “You can’t see it, but I’m pouting very big right now.”

“Ah, that’s why you sound like you just had lips the size of Mick Jagger put in.”

Ann laughed. “That’s about right.”

Anne laughed with her and then made a noise of regret, “I hate to say it, but I’ve got to go…”

“Oh, right, no worries, I’m fighting sleep now anyway.”

“Good night, darling…sleep well.”

“You also.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow night.”

“Okay…”

Anne knew she should say it, but she didn’t want the first time she did to be over the phone, so she just made a kissing noise into the receiver.

“Ooh,” Ann said, “…that was a good one. I felt it right in my heart.”

“Good, that’s where it was meant to go.”

Ann returned the kissing noise, “Night…”

“Night.”

They both ended the call questioning why had things suddenly turn so awkward between them, with Ann wondering if she was just imagining it and Anne knowing the reason why, at least on her part. 

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

After their call ended, Anne went to the guest bedroom and knocked.

“It’s open…”

“Hello…”

Mariana beamed and then smirked at her ex-girlfriend, “Hello, Freddy…”

“Did you need anything before I turned in?”

Mariana looked puzzled, “You’re serious?” She got up off the bed and sauntered over to Anne. “What if…” She bit her lip and hooked her fingers into the loops of Anne’s jeans, “I need _you_?” She asked, smiling invitingly and pulling her ex in closer.

Anne turned her head as Mariana leaned in to put a kiss directly on her lips.

She put her hands on the married woman’s shoulders and pushed her back slightly, looking into her eyes and said, “Mary, I’m here for you…but not like that.”

Mariana was taken aback by that, “Oh really?”

“Yes.”

She moved away from Anne, going back to the bed and perched herself on the end of it, pulling her legs under her and rising on her knees, hoping it would entice Anne to join her, as it usually did, “Is this because of your little Miss Walker?”

“Don’t be hateful.”

“I’m not being hateful-”

“You know that we’re dating and I told you, shortly before you cut me off three weeks ago, that it was exclusive.”

“Yes, so?”

“You do know…” Anne started and then stopped, trying to get a hold of her bubbling anger, “You have some grasp on vocabulary, presumably, that you do realize what the word ‘exclusive’ actually means, don’t you?”

“But Freddy…” Mariana bit her lip and smiled as she walked on her knees across the length of the bed, towards Anne who had gone to sit on the chair by the desk in the corner.

“’But Freddy’ nothing, I don’t know what you thought would be happening here, but it’s not.”

“Why are you being so mean?” Mariana pouted, “I just needed a little comfort.”

Anne sighed and looked at her. “You’ll get some comforting words and a hug. That’s all I can do. Besides the food and lodgings, of course.”

Mariana sat back on her haunches and looked at Anne out of the side of her eyes, narrowing them.

“What?” Anne asked.

“It’s nothing…”

“Obviously, it isn’t ‘nothing’. What?”

“I was just wondering how long you knew this one?”

“Mariana…”

“What? About a month is it?”

“So, if you don’t need anything,” Anne said, getting up from her chair and making her way towards the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I have a few things to do around the estate and then some legal things my father needs me to help him with. I might not be back until dinner time.”

Mariana sighed. She knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Anne without a fight tonight, so she let it drop. She’d start again tomorrow, when she had more of a strategy.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

The next two days were more of the same, Anne would be gone all day, they’d see each other at breakfast, though Anne was taking to bringing hers with her on the go and then dinner. Marian and Aunt Anne would try to keep the conversation light. Jeremy would throw Anne menacing looks. Anne would constantly contradict anything Mariana had to say, then she’d say she had some things to do before Ann called and the whole thing would start again the next day.

The fact that Christmas Eve didn’t even seem to register with Anne, and Marian, Aunt Anne, Captain Lister and Mariana were left to go to services without her, was pretty awkward to say the least.

As Christmas day dawned, it looked to be more of the same, except with a break in between for present opening. After breakfast was over, Mariana asked Anne if she could see her in the room she was staying in.

“What’s up?” Anne asked, as she entered the room.

Mariana closed the book she was reading, as she waited for Anne and set it to the side, “I don’t know, I was going to ask you the same thing…”

“Mary…”

“Anne…”

Anne looked incredulous, “I’m sorry, I’ve been busy, estates don’t run themselves you know…and Christmas is today, I have to go get the-”

“You’re running away from me.”

“Sorry?” She looked even more puzzled.

“Something is clearly bothering you and you’re running away from it, as you always do.”

“I really don’t know what you’re on about…”

Mariana crossed her arms in front of her, “I’m talking about how instead of dealing with a situation, you choose to run away from it.”

“How am I running away? And anyway, what problem?”

“The problem of you having to call this ‘fling’ off that you’re having.”

“You and I are not having a fling this time, Mariana-”

“Well, at least you’ll admit that.”

Anne moved closer to the bed and hovered over the married woman, whose pulse was rapidly picking up. She looked into her eyes a little menacingly and Mariana struggled to maintain her eye contact. She furrowed her brow as Anne sniffed the air around her.

“What are you doing?”

Anne smirked, “I just wanted to see if I needed to refill my stores in the cabinet.”

“Oh, sure, like I’d be drinking this early in the morning?”

“Well, you sure are sounding like it.” Anne said, casually sitting in the chair by the desk and putting her right foot on her left knee, placing her hands, nonchalantly behind her head.

“Anne…” Mariana made her voice sound soft, “ _Freddy_ …” She got up off of the bed and made her way over, sitting on Anne’s lap. She wobbled slightly as Anne uncrossed her legs and put her elbows on the sides of the chair.

“What are you doing?” Anne asked, her voice not able to hide the fact that she seemed bothered.

“I’m trying to tell you…I’m leaving Charles, for good.” She took Anne’s hand in hers.

“Again?” Anne asked, as one eyebrow went up questioningly.

Mariana scoffed, but didn’t move off from Anne’s lap, “I mean it.”

“Do you know how many times I’ve heard that?”

“Anne, you can’t be serious.”

“About what?”

“About the fact that you’re going to throw away all of the years we’ve had together for someone you’ve only known for a month…I mean my god! You would have had your period before she was even born!”

Anne’s stomach felt uneasy about that and her brow furrowed. Her words faltered for a moment before she regained her composure and she said, “It’s true, you and I have had a lot of years together…”

Mariana relaxed slightly, Anne was finally starting to hear her. She put her arms around her head, clasping them together. Their favorite sitting position.

“We can finally be together…as wife and wife…something you’ve _always_ wanted.”

Anne heard those words and let them wash over her. For the last eighteen years she wanted to do nothing more than exactly what Mariana was talking about now. She did feel their connection again at this moment. It felt like it always did, like a balm or a salve, for the hurt the years of endlessly waiting for her, occupying her days, even years, with other people, caused her. She was never really committing to the people she was with either, because of the prospect, the outside chance, that Mariana would come to her senses and leave Charles for good.

“I-”

“Shhh, Anne…” Mariana said, as she put a fingertip on her lips to silence her, “…my darling, Freddy. I promise you; I am _yours_ ,” She leaned down and placed a kiss on Anne’s forehead; one kiss for each cheek, as she spoke the next two words, “…unattached, unencumbered…” Next, she kissed her nose and said, “…all yours.” Finally, she pulled back and looked into Anne’s eyes, trying to see through to her soul, “I love you…”

Anne’s heart was beating ever faster as Mariana leaned in to claim the lips that she knew to always be true to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a cliffy! I wouldn't do that to anyone, would I? (See current work in progress, Behind Her Back, for reference) Oh, I'd TOTALLY do that, huh? Yeah. I did. Soz! 😏😗? No kissy? Damn!


	6. For Pity's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Mariana continue their "talk" and other things happen too.

The whole while Anne had been listening to Mariana speak, her heart was full, the words she was saying were exactly what she wanted to hear. The fact that they’d finally be together, unimpeded was exactly what she was waiting for. In the last sixteen years since Mariana was married to Charles, she was always waiting to hear those words. Even when she was with someone else. As she searched the feelings in her heart, she realized that there was something peculiar happening. Not really, peculiar, but definitely different from those times where Mariana would tell her these things before. Because she’d heard it all before, many times, in fact. And each time she fell for them, even when she told herself she shouldn’t.

The peculiar thing happening this time, was that while Mariana was speaking what she wanted to hear and her heart was feeling full, she saw the smiling face of Ann Walker in her mind’s eye.

Ann laughing at one of her jokes, even days after she had first said it. Ann singing to her on the dance floor of her club. Ann biting her lip as she moved over her on her bed in anticipation of one of their many nights together since they met. Ann looking at her with unashamed affection.

And that was the other thing that was different about this time, this time she had someone who really felt about her like she had felt about Mariana. It was easy to give up all her other relationships before, when Mariana would put out the call, because they hadn’t felt like that about her. She would make sure that they weren’t really attainable, just someone to occupy her time with. If she happened to hit it off with them, then that would be great as she wasn’t exactly opposed to having it be more, but with her choices, she knew it really wouldn’t.

Except, when she met Ann Walker in her cousin’s jazz lounge a month or so ago. Right away, the smile she saw on Ann’s lips as the blonde woman snuck the third look at her, when she thought she wasn’t looking, made her feel like this woman was different. After the pianist announced they were taking a break, she was impressed when the shy looking woman asked Anne if she wouldn’t mind sitting with her and sharing a drink together. This wasn’t a gay establishment, so she wasn’t expecting to be chatted up, so to speak, she was just there to hear this musician because she saw them in London and was very impressed. After she gave her consent, Ann had nodded at the bartender, who brought her an amaretto sour and a fresh whiskey on the rocks. Somehow, Anne felt a curious sensation, one that didn’t really ever happen to her. She felt like the pursued, instead of the pursuer. This petite blonde woman that just sat at her table and ordered up drinks with a nod, was making her feel like she was the bottom and that rarely ever happened. Well, besides when she had been with Tib and though that was thrilling, it ultimately wasn’t what she wanted.

What really caught Anne’s notice was that when she spoke, Ann really listened and she added to the conversation, she wasn’t just grunting a reply and looking around the room to see who else was there, or for a husband or boyfriend who might be lurking in the shadows. After the show was over and they were saying their goodbyes, Ann had asked to see her phone, she typed something into it and then pressed the screen. When Ann’s phone sounded in her purse, Anne smiled, again, impressed with how bold this woman was. Without saying anything, she handed her phone back to her, leaned up slightly and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Anne’s heart had hammered in her chest more than any other time in recent years.

After their second date, Anne thought she was going to have to tell her that she wasn’t into being the bottom. They hadn’t had sex yet, but she knew it was on the cards any day now and she would have to show Ann who the real aggressor was. When on the third date, Ann asked Anne if she wouldn’t come back to her house after dinner, she readied her strategy, but as they stood outside the restaurant they had just dined in, waiting for the car to be brought around by the valet, Ann pulled Anne down slightly to whisper in her ear, what she heard made her pussy throb and her throat get dry, “I want you to take me home and make me yours, Stud.”

The innocent look on Ann’s face as Anne turned to her with an open mouth was again, something that she wasn’t prepared for. It was challenging but most of all it was promising.

And every day and night since then, Ann had kept her promise.

Anne knew they didn’t know each other long. In the face of her relationship with Mariana over the years, it wasn’t even a drop in the bucket, more like a drop in the ocean, but all it took was that one drop that caused barely a ripple on the surface, but underneath had the seas roiling.

Anne had been thinking of Ann since she walked into the room, well, since before that. Ann had sent her a picture of three little children and herself, all in their pajamas, in front of a big tree with presents. Even the black Irish setter in the background had a Christmas jumper on. The caption under the picture had said, “Wish you were here. The kids have been up since four, but you wouldn’t mind that, would you? 😉 All I want for Christmas is a lot of fresh coffee…and you…😘Happy Christmas🎄, my love.💘”

As Mariana leaned in and put the kiss on her nose, she saw her for the first time since she sat on her lap. When she further leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, Anne gently put her arms on her shoulders and held her off.

“What’s the matter, Fred?” Mariana asked, after a few moments of looking into her face. “You looked up for it…”

Anne nodded but as Mariana tried to lean back in for the kiss, she was still met with resistance.

“Do I have to beg? Is that what you want me to do?”

“No, Mary. I want you to get up off my lap, would that be hard for you to do? Or do I have to beg?”

“What’s with you?” Mariana asked, puzzled.

“I’ve told you, I’m not sure how plain I have to be, but I’m with someone. Someone who loves me. Someone who I…” Anne stopped and smiled deeply with the knowledge of what these words actually meant, “…someone who I _love_. And though we don’t have the luxury of the years you and I have had in the past, I’m hoping she and I will have them in the future. Now, can you get off my leg? It’s gone numb.”

Mariana’s mouth was hanging open, but she immediately recovered and did as Anne said.

“Thank you,” Anne said, relieved. She stood up and shook out her leg; she hadn’t been lying when she said it had fallen asleep. “I don’t want to hurt you, Mary. Far be it from me to ever want to do that, but I _would_ like you to respect my relationship and my need to stay faithful to Ann.”

“Please believe me when I say I have left him for good, Anne.”

“I know that, and I’m happy that you’ll finally be free of him.” Anne walked up to Mariana and put her hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry that it’s too late for us. I really am. I’m also sorry that I made it so easy for you to count on my being available whenever you deigned to throw some attention my way. That’s my fault and I’ll own it.” Anne said, putting her hand to her chest, “But right now, I’m telling you that I’m not just aiming to make you jealous. That woman up in Scotland has my h-.” Her voice faltered slightly as the emotion of that statement bubbled up to her throat, and she felt tears spring to her eyes, she swallowed and said truthfully, “She has my _heart_.” Anne quirked an eyebrow when Mariana raised hers in curiosity, “It’s true, Mary. Though I’ve only just realized that, with astonishing clarity, just now. _Yes_ , I’ve only known her for a month. _Yes_ , she’s twelve years younger than I. _Yes_ , she might snore after particularly excellent sex. And _yes_ , I don’t really care,” Anne walked closer to her and put her hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes to try to reach her soul, “I’m sorry, I’m not going to risk that for a roll in the hay with you today.”

“Well…” Mariana said, trying hard to remember what she had prepared to say.

“Let’s not get all weird, Mary. I’m here for you…let’s go down, open presents, have a good day and start our new life together, hmm?”

“As what?” Mariana looked puzzled.

“As platonic friends who bicker like an old ex-married couple.”

Mariana had to chuckle at that.

Anne did too. After a few moments she moved to the door and opened it, “Are you coming down?” She asked, softly.

“I’ll be down in a few moments.” Mariana said, with a nod. She had to take some time to process what just happened.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

When Anne got down to the Great Hall, she narrowed her eyes at her family that were currently gathered around the window. Outside, just beyond the glass, was stark white and very bright. As Anne approached them, she could feel the cold air coming off of the windowpanes and she noted right away that it was hard to see anything in the distance.

“What the…”

“Started up about thirty minutes ago, can you see how quickly it’s falling?”

“But that’s…” She furrowed her brow, “The weather forecasters said it would only be less than an inch…that looks like a…a blizzard…in the Urals…of… _Siberia_.”

Marian had gone into the study to turn on the TV, the local news was reporting on the weather. Anne joined her. It was a freak weather pattern that developed in the last two hours and would probably look to dump at least two feet of snow on Halifax and the surrounding areas. In fact, the storm would continue to move northward and leave Scotland pretty buried in snow as well.

Anne started to think she could have gone up to there tomorrow morning, to join Ann and help her with the little ones. Now that plan was severely hampered, if not altogether dashed. This was starting to be the most frustrating Christmas on record.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

“Hey, mate, Merry Christmas, from New York City!” Tib said, excitedly, when Anne answered her phone.

“Oh, you’re all ‘Yankee Doodle’ now, are you?” Anne said, tutting.

“Come off it, Lister…”

Anne smiled, she was just trying to devil her friend, like she did to her constantly, “Merry Christmas to you, too. How’s everything?”

“Great, just settling in, Eugenie’s gonna be here tomorrow morning. Charlotte and I have just had a really good meal, talked to my family back home earlier, things are very good, in fact.”

“Are you sure about Eugenie being there tomorrow morning? We’re getting a hellish amount of snow right now.”

“Oh, aye? Yeah, no, she’s over in France right now, with her folks, she’s leaving out of DeGaulle.”

“That’s good.”

“What’s the matter? You sound all down in the mouth.”

Anne sighed.

Tib knew that sound, “Alright, Lister, spill…”

Anne closed the door to her office, she had gone there to arrange some things and then wait for Ann’s call.

“Well…” Anne trailed off again.

“I’m no dentist, so let’s ‘ave it, or I’ll ‘ave ya!” Tib said, playing up her accent.

“Mary’s here.”

“T’fuck she is!”

Anne closed her eyes, “She is.”

“What, in the _primrose fuck_ , have you gone and done that for?!”

Anne scoffed, “I haven’t _done_ anything, she and Charles’ had a rip roarer and she came here.”

“And you let her?!”

“What do you mean ‘let’, would I let you if you had a really bad fight with Eugenie? Or your family?”

“Mate…”

“What?”

“I no longer fuck you, you do realise that, don’t you?”

“Tib! I’m not doing anything like that with her.”

“What does Ann think about all this?”

Anne stayed silent and Tib let out a long protracted, painful sigh.

“Mate…”

“What?”

“You’re doing it again…”

“I’m not.”

“Don’t fuckin’ argue with me, ya are!”

“Tib, I told you, I’m _not_ , don’t make me raise my voice at you, she’ll hear.”

“So, you haven’t told your woman?”

“Well, she knows that a friend came to visit because they had a fight with their husband.”

“Mate…”

“Tib, what?!”

“You’re such a genius, I don’t know how you simultaneously can be a daft eejit sometimes.”

“Enlighten me, oh glorious one.”

“You said she was visiting London a few days ago, eh?”

“Yes, she got the news of her brother-in-law falling ill there, in her cousin’s office, why?”

“You don’t think the Halifax set has told her about Mary Lawton and her hooks being imbedded in you so far that you shit curlicues?”

“Don’t be vulgar!” She thought about what Tib just said a little more and then asked, “And anyway, what does that even mean?”

“I dunno, thought it sounded pretty good.”

Anne chuckled, “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.” Tib laughed.

“Look, I didn’t want to trouble her with George being near death and her exhausted all the time from taking care of the kids…

“But see that’s the thing, why didn’t you go up there right away?”

“I had business and then I had…”

“Her Ladyship Lawton coming to visit…yes I know.”

“Tib, don’t take me over the coals for this, I didn’t think straight right away. I own that, but I’ve got my head on right now.”

Tib laughed, “Have you ever thought straight?”

“No, of course not.”

“How could ya? When the first person you saw when you were born was that hot piece of aunt.”

Anne closed her eyes and shook her head, “ _Why_ am I still your friend?”

“Because you love me.”

“That may as well be, but you’re constantly making me defend my aunt’s honor and I’m thinking of having you checked for syphilis.”

“Who, Phyllis? Downey? No, I were only with ‘er to cop a feel…but I think they were just stuffies.”

Anne pinched the bridge of her nose and bent her head. “I’m just going to talk as normal and not listen to anything you say. So, it looks like George’s prognosis has improved and when I see her, I will tell her.”

“Do it today, mate, for my sake?” Tib said, sincerely.

“I thought coming to New York was what I was doing for _your_ sake?”

“Please?”

Anne sighed, she could never really deny Tib anything, except for sex when she had met Mariana. She thought about that for a little bit more and then thought of Ann. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she had to stifle a gasp from escaping.

Tib asked again, “Will you please?”

“I will.”

“You’re not just saying that.”

“I’m not just saying it.”

“Good.”

“Good.” Anne agreed, “Now, how are you doing with the tee-totaling life?”

“Oh, mate, it’s hard. I’ve cut back a lot. You were right, my doctor told me not to go cold turkey, but I only have one glass of beer with dinner and switch it up with wine and it’s been working out great.”

“That sounds great, Tib.” Anne said, really happy for her friend.

“So, as soon as I get back to York, I’m going to see Steph and he’ll head shrink me so I can quit completely.

“I’m very proud of you, Tib.”

“Now, the tickets, did you get the emails?”

“I did…I hope this weather doesn’t put a wrench into our plans.”

“It shouldn’t. Norcliffe said that it was going to blow through quite quickly and that will give the plows time to do whatever it is they do and you’ll be able to leave relatively on time.”

“Relatively.”

“Just don’t get sucked into anymore of her Ladyship’s schemes and you’ll be fine, alright?”

Anne nodded, “Okay, I got the message.”

“Are you sure?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Alright, mate. What’d you get for Christmas?”

“We haven’t opened anything yet.”

“Oh, that’s right, you do it after Christmas lunch. I’d be too arsed to do nowt else but sleep on the sofa.”

“And stink up the room.”

“Hey! I have a condition…”

“Yes, it’s called stinkius bastardus.”

“Oh, you’re really cruising for it, Lister…”

Anne laughed, it was good to be able to turn the tables on her friend.

“Thanks, Tib. Thanks a lot.”

“You’re welcome, mate. Tell that girl of yours that Tib says ‘Keep it mois-”

Anne’s jaw tightened, “I swear to Christ-”

“Don’t go getting all bunched in the…Vickie’s Secrets…I’m just seeing where your loyalties lie.”

“I’m going to kick your arse up and down Fifth Avenue-”

“Mate! You, me, your girl, my girl, your sister, my sister….in New York City on New Year’s Eve!”

“I know, it’s pretty exciting.” Anne said, smiling.

“I can’t wait…’ang on, that’s me other line…Eugenie, can’t get enough of old Tibster…”

Anne laughed, “Go, give her some fresh Tib, mate.”

“Have a wonderful Christmas, I hope you get a hook cutter strong enough.”

“I have one…called Ann.”

“Nice touch,” Tib said, satisfied that her friend had gotten the message, “…bye mate.”

“Bye!”

Anne pressed end on the phone and stared at it for a few minutes. She smiled at the background on her phone, it was a recent photo, of she and Ann at the jazz club when they first met. Ann took that photo and saved it as her background and it always made her smile.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the phone suddenly changing screens and she saw the name ‘Ann’ on the screen.

“Hello, darling…” She said, after she answered the call, the smile evident in her voice.

“My love…I’m calling a little sooner than anticipated, the children have had me up since four in the bleeding morning.”

“I know, I saw your text, you poor angel.”

“Sackville got Mary so excited to see what Santa brought that they both woke up then and of course were loud and the baby woke up. I’m just about ready to pull my hair out…”

“I’m so sorry you’re still there by yourself.”

“George’s mother is still here and Elizabeth does come home for changes of clothes, and to bring me fresh milk she’s expressed, but it’s getting a little much. Especially because I want to see you so bad I can’t even think straight…”

Anne chuckled as she thought of Tib’s joke from earlier. Though, it didn’t really apply to Ann because she had told her she originally dated men, until she realized that she was in fact, gay.

“My poor sweet love…I thought I was going to be able to get away tomorrow morning, but this weather rolled in…”

“I know, it’s just started to snow here now. Do you think that will ruin our plans?”

“I hope not, I really want to be able to show you around New York…Tib said…oh Tib says ‘hi’ by the way,

“Oh, that’s sweet, tell her I said ‘hi’ back.”

“I will. Anyway, she said her brother told her it’s going to blow through quite quickly and that will give the workers a chance to clear the roads.”

“Good, I can’t really tell you how much I’m looking forward to that trip.”

Anne smiled, then remembered why Ann was away, “How’s George?”

“Doing very well, actually. Elizabeth said, they think might be able to come home tomorrow.”

“So, it wasn’t a heart attack?”

“Not quite, something to do with some medication, most likely a reaction to it, but it acted like a heart attack.”

“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t his heart, that’s just too much to be happening at that age, especially with all those little babies.”

“I know, I’m not even thirty and I’m exhausted constantly, I don’t know how these two do it.”

Anne was curious to ask Ann where she stood on children but felt that conversation was too heavy to be happening right now. Besides, there was something else she had promised Tib to talk to her about.

“Darling…” Anne started but was interrupted by Ann speaking at the same time.

“How’s your friend? Sorry.” She said, for cutting her off.

“No, don’t be. In fact, it’s what I was to tell you, as a matter of fact.” Anne nodded her head to the side. “She’s good…I don’t think she’s really talked to her husband in a few days, she might really be telling the truth this time about leaving him.”

“How do you know her?”

Anne drew in a breath but didn’t let it out right away, she didn’t want it to sound like she was frustrated or worried.

“It’s my friend…Mariana Lawton.”

“The one who…”

“Yes, she and I used to be involved…you know…more than friends?”

“Yes, I remember you telling me about her, it’s funny.”

“What is?”

“Before I came up here, William asked me if…well he implied that you might still be…you know… _with_ her…”

“I can assure you right now, darling. I have stopped any and _all_ extra-curricular activities with _anyone_ since we met and I don’t mean to ruin this relationship by doing any such thing. With anyone. I-”

Anne stopped before saying something she had wanted to wait to say during a special moment between the two of them.

“You what?” Ann had heard it and was curious.

“I am very much in love with you, my love.”

Ann’s heart swelled in her chest and a big smile broke out on her face.

Anne didn’t hear anything from her girlfriend and started to worry, “Ann, are you alright? Did the line drop?” She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. No. Still connected. In another moment the screen showed she had received a text from Ann, with a photo. She pressed the file and a picture opened of Ann’s face, with the biggest smile on it that she had ever seen.

It made Anne smile just as big and she put the phone back to her ear, “You like that, huh? Well…you should start getting used to it, because I’m going to be saying it a lot more.”

“I love you, too! I can’t wait to see you…” Ann’s voice broke and Anne could tell the tears of frustration and exhaustion were about to start. It became a heartbreaking sound because Ann was letting it go, all at once, it was catching up to her and once it had started the blonde woman couldn’t seem to get it to stop right away.

Anne soothed and comforted her until finally her breathing evened out and she was quiet again.

“I’m sorry,” Ann said, her voice thick with sleep. “I guess I’m just so tired…”

“I know, but don’t be sorry, darling. I’m here for you. For those moments when you need me to just listen to your frustrations and worries. It’s why I said what I did now, even though I really wanted the first time I said that to you to be when we were together.”

“You’re so sweet…I don’t deserve you…”

“What?! Nonsense! I don’t deserve you!”

“Yeah, you’re right, that’s true, you don’t deserve me.” Ann said, the smile evident in her voice.

Anne laughed, “What am I going to do with you?”

“You’re going to tell me what you thought of me the first time we met.”

Anne sighed. Her mind did go to the jazz club where they first met as adults, but then it went immediately to the day that her father had reminded her of. When she was fifteen and Ann was three.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Ann asked. “Do you have to go?”

“You know, a few days ago, you could tell that things had gotten a little awkward between us, couldn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to really admit that…but yes, I could tell. What happened?”

“My father. You know he and I spoke the day before you had to leave…”

“Yes, I remember.”

“He told me…” Anne trailed off, not sure how this was going to be taken.

“What, Anne?”

“Well, he told me that…we met before and then I remembered it.”

“You and I met before?” Ann asked, puzzled, but then something sparked in her memory from the other day, when she was in her cousin’s office. “It’s true?”

“Yes, apparently. Your father and my father were friends, very good ones, in fact.”

“My cousin…mentioned something the other day, about the Captain being my-”

“Godfather? Yes, that’s what my father told me…I never knew.”

“William made it sound like he was mistaken, because I told him Rawdon Brooks was my godfather…”

“My father had been replaced, shortly after you and I met.”

“I don’t remember it.”

Anne smiled, a little embarrassed smile, “You wouldn’t…you were only three.”

“I see…”

“Yes.”

“And you were fifteen?”

Anne felt a little stab of regret in her chest, this was the beginning of the end, surely. Ann would realize what the disparity in age was and then they’d drift apart.

“Yes.” She said, tentatively after a few moments.

“So that’s why you got all awkward after your talk with your father.”

“Not _all_ awkward…but yes, it did occur to me that-”

“Can you stop that line of thinking right now please? I don’t ever want to hear that brought up in that type of context again. Do you understand me?”

Anne’s heartbeat picked up and a smile spread across her lips, Ann was in boss mode.

When Anne didn’t immediately answer, Ann asked, “Do you?”

“Y-yes, I understand.” This was one of those times that Ann made her feel like she was the bottom.

“Good.” Ann nodded, “I won’t hear any of that kind of nonsense, if people were to think like that we’d never get anywhere. Are you some sort of ageist?”

“What? No! No…I just…”

“Yes, well, ‘just’ don’t, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Anne said, sincerely.

Ann sighed, “I’m not going to see you until New York, probably…aren’t I?”

“I hope not, but it’s looking like it. I’ve emailed you your ticket.”

“Thank you…I guess it’d probably be wise to change my departure point.”

“What?”

“Well, if I can’t leave until practically the day before we’re expected there, then I’d rather travel for thirty minutes than a couple of hours to get down to Leeds…”

“You mean, travel all the way to New York…with Marian… _alone_ ….”

Ann chuckled, “I know, I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to learn to get along with her better. Maybe this is the time you need to help foster that.”

Anne sighed, “You are wise…and that is so damned upsetting.”

Ann laughed and a big smile broke out on Anne’s face. Ann’s laugh was like a good drug, it made her instantly happy, which is why she tried to make her laugh all the time.

“Oh, you make me so happy, just hearing your voice…but I wish I was there in your arms right now.” Ann said.

Anne’s heart broke, “I’d need to buy a snowmobile, why didn’t I have one on hand?”

“Because apparently _you_ aren’t wise.”

“I guess not.” Anne pouted.

“Aww, who’s a little pouty girl?”

“I am…”

“Yes, my little pouty girl…” Ann drew out the last word.

“Okay, ew.” Anne said, and they both started laughing.

“Speaking of little girls…”

“Don’t start teasing me about that, you’ve told me I have to accept the age difference and now you’ll be making me all self-conscious again.”

“Well, Ms. Jump To Conclusions, I was going to say that, I’ll have to talk to my aunt about this whole thing of your father being replaced as my godfather with possibly one of the worst choices ever in the history of worst choices.”

“It was that bad?”

“You do know Rawdon Brooks, don’t you?”

“A little…” Anne lied, she had gotten into many fights with him and his sons at get-togethers in Halifax over the years. They just seemed to love to devil her.

“Well then, you know how closed minded, stunted in their tolerance for others they are.”

“I’ve observed, yes.”

Ann tutted, someone had knocked on the door. She sighed and said, “I think I’m needed. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Absolutely, call me before you turn in.”

“Always. I love you, my sweetheart.”

“And I love you, my darling angel.”

Ann sighed, “Say it again.”

“My darling angel?”

Ann laughed, “No, the other thing…”

“I love you?”

“Say it without the question mark.”

“I love you.”

Ann drew in a deep breath and let it out again, audibly. It made Anne want to see if snow mobile shops were opened today.

The knocking got louder.

“Go take care of that, darling. I’ll be here for you later.”

“Thank you, Anne.”

“For what.”

“For everything…just thank you.”

“I’ll take that for now, just because I don’t want to argue…so: you’re welcome.”

“Good call.”

“Bye, darling. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas.” Ann said and then made a kissing noise in the phone.

Anne made one back.

The phone call ended and she sat on her bed for a while, smiling.


	7. For Sleep's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're here! They've arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be much quicker in coming out. I promise!

The plane had recently taken off from Leeds and Anne was currently listening to the drink choices from the flight attendant, when she had chosen a glass of wine, the flight attendant indicated to the slumbering woman beside her. “Would your girlfriend care for anything?”

Anne chuckled, “She’ll have the same. Thank you.”

“Did you just speak for me as if I were your girlfriend?” Marian asked, her voice thick with sleep.

“Well, you told me what you wanted from the drinks cart and I really didn’t want to get into the dynamics of our relationship.”

“Well, unfortunately, despite your formidable prowess, there will be no entering the Mile High Club in _this_ relationship.”

Anne screwed up her face, “Marian, I do have standards you know.”

Marian chuckled and sighed, “How long did we end up being on the tarmac?”

“Oh, that? Only about five hours.”

“Five, bleeding…I’m glad I decided to take a nap, at least I won’t fall asleep as soon as we land.”

“The way this trip is going already, I would say, ‘if’ we ever land.”

“Anne! Why would you go and say a thing like that?!”

“Because luck is just a word to keep the gamblers happy and fate is the same, but for the dreamers.”

“I swear, if we end up dead, I’m going to kill you!” Marian smirked.

Anne shook her head and leaned back in her seat. She looked at her tablet and let it fall back to her lap, sighing.

“Still haven’t heard from Ann?” Marian asked, concerned.

“No, she called me yesterday to say she’d be leaving this morning and she really should be there by now.”

“I wouldn’t worry, there might have been a delay like ours and she just didn’t have a signal or her battery went dead, or she dropped her phone.”

“Oh, that would be a nightmare. What if she gets lost?”

“You didn’t make some romantic meet up spot, like the top of the Empire State Building, as a contingency if either of you got separated?”

Anne narrowed her eyes at her sister and thought for a moment before asking, “What movie was that one in?”

“Sleepless in Seattle… An Affair to Remember…”

“I’ve seen neither.”

“You’re hopeless. You better get on the stick, Ann likes movies.”

“I know, believe me, she’s berated me a thousand times over for it. I just… _how_ do you all have the time to see all these movies and programs?”

Marian quirked an eyebrow at her sister, “Well, you could have been watching a movie now, if you hadn’t been reading that book.”

“But then I wouldn’t know the life cycle of the-”

“Spare me the details of the insects you’ve been reading about, _please_ …”

“I’m only trying to figure out how to save the plants in _your_ garden, Marian.”

“Oh, well then, drone on, I’ll fall asleep again and have nightmares.”

“I think we’re in one right now,” Anne said, under her breath.

“I heard that…”

“Good.” Anne said, oddly satisfied.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

Both women were staring at the concierge, who had just apologized for about the millionth time. Marian started up with her argument that she herself had confirmed the reservation and they had said it would be held until midnight tonight, it wasn’t midnight currently, far from it, in fact.

Not wanting to spend more time in the lobby, Anne stepped in. “Marian, let’s just get up to the room, we’ll work all of this out when we get up there… would you _please_ …”

“I will be calling your headquarters, don’t think I won’t.” Marian said, as she followed her sister onto the elevator that mercifully opened to an empty car when she pressed the button.

There were no further incidents or mishaps as they made their way to the floor they were staying on and to the door of the room. Anne again remarked that it was good for small mercies. However, Marian started up again and she sighed, her eyes rolled practically out of her head as she waited for her grumbling sister to unlock the door. She had been carrying most of the heavy luggage, while Marian whined most of the way up. Being the day before New Year’s Eve, the hotel was jam packed, they didn’t have anymore luggage carts to go around, nor any staff to help them. Anne didn’t want to wait around the lobby more than she had to, so she picked up the heaviest bags, left Marian with the rest and started to make their way to the bank of elevators. The hotel was a four-star rated hotel and it looked like it, all marble and gold accents, but Anne wouldn’t have cared if it were a yurt in Uzbekistan, if it had a roof and a floor, she would be happy.

Exhausted didn’t even begin to cover what she felt.

When Marian finally got the door open, she barely had a chance to step aside, as a hurricane with blonde hair and blue eyes rushed past her and into Anne’s arms. Her girlfriend had dropped the baggage just in time to catch her, before Ann started to pepper her head, face and neck with kisses.

“Hi Marian,” Catherine smiled at her, as she bent down to grab a bag. “Did you have a good trip?”

Marian looked back, at the figure of her sister and Ann Walker who was currently draped all over her, in a passionate battle of tongues.

“Is there liquor in the cabinet at all?”

Catherine laughed and nodded, “That good, eh? Come on, let’s get you in here and get those bags inside. Are you two coming in?” She said, holding the door open and looking at Anne and her cousin.

“No, leave them, they can entertain the hall, I want to lay on that bed, drink everything in the cabinet and not wake up until two days time, thirty minutes before the ball drops.” Marian said, her voice firm, but also showing how exhausted she was.

Catherine laughed again, she pulled the rest of the bags in and addressed the two lovers. “Come on, you two, no free shows for the neighbours.” Catherine mildly scolded the women, who finally came up for air and embraced tightly.

“I thought you’d never make it here!” Ann exclaimed, as she started to kiss Anne’s head and cheek again.

“Ann, let her walk into the room…”

Anne carried the deliriously happy blonde woman into the room and stopped to turn back to Catherine, bending down slightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek as Ann looked on, “How are you Catherine?”

“Very good; wish I could say the same for you. You look utterly knackered as does Marian, I can’t believe the hell you two must have gone through.”

“If I knew who to sue, I’d be flush with cash for years to come… comedy of errors doesn’t begin to explain it.” Anne sighed, still carrying a clinging Ann with her, over to the king-sized bed that Marian had sprawled out on. She apparently wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to drink everything in the cabinet, currently she had about six small bottles around her, as she was sipping out of one of the little vodka bottles. They clinked together as Anne lay Ann on the bed and then climbed on top of her.

“Anne!” Catherine scolded. “That is not going to happen on our bed!”

Ann was the first to break with laughter and Anne soon followed, they hadn’t planned on this, in fact, Ann was just expecting to be put on the bed and then Anne would have sat next to her so they could cuddle, but she also didn’t complain as Anne had climbed on top. She wished they could just order Marian and Catherine out of the room, but she knew that would be completely rude. As they looked into each other’s eyes, she was wondering if she could bribe them with money, but again, she understood how ill-mannered and selfish that would be. Anne leaned in and captured Ann’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Marian peered at them out of half-closed eyes and said, “Catherine, go get the hose from the hallway, you just break the glass with the little thing, pull the hose out…”

Anne broke the kiss and looked at her sister, “Don’t talk dirty, Marian, it’ll only encourage us.”

Catherine scoffed and Marian broke into a fit of giggles. Anne’s smiled deepened as she looked back at Ann, “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you _so_ much, you have no idea!”

Anne looked into her eyes and whispered her love to her, which Ann answered back before whispering, “Kiss me…”

Anne obliged her and they enjoyed another deep kiss, that was so sweet, Catherine didn’t want to say anything about because of the unbidden love on display. It touched her heart to know that Anne Lister had said “I love you” to her cousin. After a few moments of losing themselves in each other, Anne pulled back from the kiss, placed a soft kiss on the end of her girlfriend’s nose and then lifted herself off of her, swiping one of Marian’s bottles from her side, as she rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. She cracked open the top and sculled half of the bottle. Ann lifted herself onto her knees and scooted over to just in back of Anne, hugging the tired woman from behind.

“Pleasant journey?” Catherine asked, with a smirk.

Anne opened one eye, pointed the bottle at her, as she waited for the burn to subside, and said, “You have no idea, _absolutely_ none…”

Marian cracked another bottle open and nodded her head, lifting her hand up in a toast to her sister’s back and said, “Absolutely. _None_.” Like it was an oath in a solidarity pact.

Catherine couldn’t help but laugh, though she felt very bad for both of them. She observed the woman before her. Anne’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but wisps from the sides had pulled out and made her look the most disheveled she had ever seen her thus far. Though Ann would have no doubt found her utterly irresistible. The truth was, Catherine wasn’t gay, but she definitely saw the appeal of Anne Lister.

“And now they tell us downstairs that this is the only room left.” Anne lifted the bottle up and offered it to Ann, who took it and looked at the label, nodded impressed and took a belt, leaving most of the rest for Anne, who needed it more. “Something about a mix up and they gave away the queen suite that you and Marian were supposed to have.” In the last week, Ann had asked if her cousin could come to New York, so Catherine had been added to the guest list.

“Yes, but they did bring round a trundle bed.” Catherine pointed out, helpfully.

“Bagsie!” Marian shouted.

“That’s fine with me,” Catherine said, “I don’t mind sharing a bed with my cousin.”

“Where’s Anne going to sleep?” Ann asked, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

“They’ve brought up some extra blankets and pill-” Catherine started to answer.

“No!” Ann cut her off.

“What?”

“She’s _not_ sleeping on the floor!”

“But Ann…”

“There is a _huge_ bed here, Catherine, three of us can fit on it. Seven actually.”

“I’m not going to sleep next to you two, when you can hardly keep your hands to yourselves.”

Ann was going to protest, but realized Catherine was looking pointedly at the hand she had slid into the neck of Anne’s shirt, which she was currently soothingly rubbing there, just under her clavicle. It was nothing scandalous or sexual, but it was true, she couldn’t keep her hands off of Anne.

“What if we promise?” Ann offered as a compromise.

Catherine narrowed her eyes at her cousin, “We’re going to have to sleep a certain way for me to allow it.”

“Okay, let’s hear it.” Anne said, stopping Ann’s further protest.

“Ann and I sleep one way and then you the other.”

“Done!” Anne said, lifted the almost empty bottle into the air and then finished it off.

“But, Anne, we’re all adults, I really don’t like the implication of-”

“My darling,” Anne sighed. “I’m tired and now that I’m inside, I’ve realized that I’m incredibly hungry, though my need for sleep is drowning that out. I just need to lie down. I’ll sleep in the bathtub if I have to.”

“That wouldn’t be too bad of an-” Catherine started.

“No!” Ann cut her cousin off with a finger pointed firmly at her and stopped that line of thinking in its tracks as well.

Marian suddenly sat up, throwing off empty bottles from her chest and making them tinkle and crash into each other on the bed and onto the floor.

“I better use the bathroom and get ready for bed now, else I’ll also be sleeping in this bed as well.” She said, as she picked up her bottles and took them to the bin.

“The more the merrier!” Anne said, shrugging and cracking open the seal on another bottle, once she had it open, she sculled it back just like the other one.

Ann tutted and kissed her cheek, whispering, “Poor dear, it must have been a nightmare.”

Anne nodded her head and sighed, handing over the tiny bottle to Ann again, she pinched her thumb and forefinger together, as she said, “Would have been a little better if I didn’t think your plane was lost over the Atlantic.”

Ann’s eyes went wide, she hadn’t called Anne since yesterday and what seemed like a clever idea at the time, was now backfiring on her.

“I’m sorry, I thought…”

“She wanted it to be a surprise.” Catherine defended her cousin.

“No, I get that,” Anne said, accepting the small bottle back from Ann, “I just… it would have been nice to know you were fine.”

“I promise, no more surprises like that.” Ann said, contrite.

“No, darling, _I’m_ sorry, you be as spontaneous and surprising as you want to be, I’m just being dramatic.”

Ann put both of her arms around Anne’s torso and squeezed her back into her, placing another kiss on her cheek, and then started trailing down to her neck. Anne sighed and relaxed back ever so slightly into Ann.

Catherine, who was helping Marian set up the trundle bed, coughed and then cleared her throat loudly.

Ann wasn’t paying any attention, she kept up her lips’ ministrations on Anne’s neck. Catherine again coughed and cleared her throat.

Anne’s smile turned into a smirk. She said to Ann, “Darling, dearest cousin Catherine might have either caught consumption, _or_ she’s telling you to stop doing what you’re doing. I can’t tell which.”

Ann finally lifted her lips off of Anne’s neck and looked over at her cousin whose face showed exactly what she meant by the coughs and throat clearing. Ann pouted, then tutted and sighed. She leaned back and sat on the bed.

Anne gathered up her bottles and stood up, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. She sighed deeply.

Catherine looked over at her cousin, whose face showed her unbidden desire. Catherine’s heart broke for both of them, but she had to keep things civil, or this would prove to be an awkward holiday for them all.

“Why don’t you take a shower, Anne? I’m sure it’ll help take some of the aches away.”

“That is precisely what I intend to do.” For a fleeting moment she was going to ask Ann to join her, but she knew that would be dangerous. It would certainly drive Marian and Catherine from the room and despite her reputation for being selfish, she wasn’t about to do that to her just as exhausted sister. She threw her empties into the proper container, bent down to get some fresh clothes out of her case and made her way to the bathroom.

Ann looked over at the door thinking; she bit her lip as she hatched a plan.

Catherine saw the look on her face, “What are you planning over there, Ann? You’re not thinking you can go join in that shower?”

“What?” Ann frowned at Catherine, “No…” She shook her head. “Just something I thought of for New Year’s Eve…”

“Oh,” Catherine smiled knowingly and nodded her approval. “That’s fine then.”

“I hope my sister doesn’t plan on staying an age in there, I need to take a shower as well. As much as I’d love to pass out right this minute, I feel… ick.”

“Quite right, we’ll drag her out if she takes too long, don’t worry about that, Marian. Relax, if you fall asleep, I’ll wake you.” Catherine added helpfully.

Marian gave her a thumbs up as a thank you and sighed, “I really hope this trip gets better; it’s started out like a disaster. It can only go up from here… can’t it? It just has to!”

After a few more minutes, Anne emerged from the bathroom with a billow of steam behind her. “It’s almost all yours, Marian, I just need to brush my teeth, forgot my brush.”

“You’ve seen me naked before, countless times…” Marian said, as she got up off the bed she was slouched on.

“We were children…” Anne said, incredulous.

“Stop being such a prude.” Marian said, and went into the bathroom with her clothes to change in to.

Anne looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “I’ll wait until you’ve gone in the shower.”

Catherine looked at Anne, with a smirk, she was amused by Anne’s sense of decorum.

“Well, who wants to see their own sister’s tats?”

Catherine and Ann laughed and then Ann said, “I see them whether I want to or not, Elizabeth is still breastfeeding. Evan has made hers into a horror.” She shuddered.

“They snap back…” Anne said, smiling knowingly.

“Oh, really?” Ann said, quirking one eyebrow.

Anne looked worried, “Or so I’ve heard… must brush.” She said, quickly and went into the bathroom.

Catherine looked at her cousin sincerely, “Are you two going to stand being in the same bed without touching each other? Do I need to sleep in the middle?”

Ann sighed deeply. “No, we’re adults. I think we can manage. Besides, the way you’ve said we have to sleep, I don’t think there’s much chance of us coming into contact with each other. I just hope I don’t catch a foot in the face.”

“Does she toss and turn a lot?”

“I really couldn’t say,” Ann said, truthfully. “There’s not much sleeping going on when we’re in bed together and when there is, I’m usually so knackered, she could invite people over for a party in the room and I would have no clue.”

Catherine’s jaw hung open and Ann shrugged innocently at her.

“We’re in for an interesting night, aren’t we?” Catherine asked.

“Isn’t that what we came here for? Interesting nights?”

“Yes, but…” Catherine trailed off, trying to get the image of her cousin and Anne Lister having wild sex, out of her mind.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

Ann was happily chatting to Anne as they settled into their sleep positions, when she asked her a question and it had gone unanswered for a moment longer than she thought was proper, she sat up. Her girlfriend was asleep already. She sighed and looked at her for a few moments, just watching her even breaths and her face peacefully smooth out, unconscious.

“Out like a light, eh?” Catherine asked, as she turned off the light in the bathroom and plunged the room into darkness. Ann could hear her tut and then turn on the flashlight to her phone so that she wouldn’t trip and break her neck trying to get to the bed.

“I can’t imagine what she went through today.”

“I’m sure we’ll definitely hear all tomorrow. You could tell Marian wanted to let it all out, but the poor dears, just too tired.”

“I know, this is the first time I’ve ever seen Anne fall asleep.”

“Ever? I mean I know you’ve only been together for about a month, but she’s practically over there every night… Oh… _that_.” Catherine said, shaking her head.

“Well, yes, _that_ but also… I’m always the one to be completely and utterly wiped out by the end of it all. Then when I get up in the morning, she’s up already. If I don’t wake up in the middle of the night, I don’t get to wake up with her.”

“She’s the Duracell Bunny, isn’t she?” Catherine smirked.

Ann laughed and then sighed.

“I’m sorry, Annie… I know you wanted alone time… I even tried Tom and Joe, but they’re in Vermont and won’t be down until New Year’s Eve.”

“I know, it’s fine,” She said and looked back at a lightly snoring Anne. “It’s not like we’d be getting up to anything.”

“True.” Catherine said, with a chuckle. She remembered something and asked, “So is tomorrow the big night? Where you pop the question? Is that what you were thinking about earlier, when she went to take a shower?”

Ann looked at her cousin surprised and then looked at Anne, her snores were growing louder. The secret was safe.

“I don’t know, I’m looking for the right time and that would be perfect, but we’ll see. I still don’t really know if I’m being too hasty.”

“Well, you do it when you think it’s right…” Catherine patted her cousin’s hand and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“I hope so.”

“You will, don’t worry.” Catherine said, then leaned in and placed a kiss on her cousin’s cheek, she rolled over. She suddenly remembered something, “Do you think we should tell her we arrived here last night?”

“No, God, why?”

“I don’t know, I just thought…”

“No, she’d really be mad at me for not letting her know.”

Catherine tutted and said, “Secrets safe with me. Good night, Annie.” She yawned immediately afterwards.

It was just a few minute later and Ann was left all alone, with three women snoring at different levels.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

“Mm, what?” Anne said, sleepily.

“Shhh,” Ann said, getting into the covers next to Anne and laying down in her arms. “Don’t wake up Catherine…”

“Mmm… Miss Walker…” Anne said, putting her arms around Ann, and pulling her in closer, “I didn’t know you were this naughty…”

“We’re not doing anything, _you_ , I just couldn’t sleep and I just…”

“Missed me?”

“Yes.” Ann said, her heart racing at the feeling of being this close to Anne, she was always so warm and it made her feel safe and loved. She leaned in for a kiss. When it became more than it should have, with Catherine just a few feet away, Anne pushed her backwards gently, but firm.

“You feel _really_ good…” The brunette woman whispered; her voice thick with sleepy desire.

“So, do you…”

“I wish we could…”

“I know…”

“I’m so tired, though, darling,” Anne said, her voice very heavy, “I think the jet lag started on the plane. I hope I’m not coming down with something.”

“If you do, I’ll take care of you.”

“But we have plans…” Anne started to whine.

“Let’s worry about those tomorrow, for now, let’s sleep.”

“What time is it?”

“Last time I checked it was one, that was shortly before I came here to you.”

“Mm. Good, now, come here,” Anne pulled the blonde woman to her tightly, “My body pillow…” She chuckled and nuzzled her neck, kissing it sweetly, not trying to take it further.

“We work well together, because you’re my blanket.” Ann said, smiling, and sighed at Anne’s kisses. She was also relishing the feel of her arms around her, it was all very comforting and warm. As she closed her eyes, she started to feel the pull of sleep, in mere seconds.

-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.-=-._.- -._.-=-._.-

“What the…? _Ann_.” Catherine bent over the bed and whispered at her cousin.

“Hmm?” Anne stirred.

“I’m sorry Anne, I was calling my cousin…”

Anne looked back over her shoulder at the woman bending over her, trying to get her cousin’s attention.

“Darling,” Anne whispered, and nudged her girlfriend, “Catherine is trying to get your attention.”

“Mmmwhat?” Ann asked.

“What are you doing?” Catherine asked.

Ann’s back was to her, she and Anne had ended up in a traditional spoon position.

“I couldn’t sleep…”

“Nothing better have happened.” Her cousin warned.

Anne chuckled, “I can assure you, Catherine, your cousin’s virtue is intact, at least last night’s virtue, the rest of the nights we’ve been together-”

“I know, I know...” Catherine smirked. “As for you, Ann Walker, I’m not sure I can trust you anymore.”

“C’mon Catherine, nothing happened, I just couldn’t sleep with Anne so close and not being able to… touch… I just couldn’t stand it anymore…”

Catherine’s heart melted at her cousin’s pleading voice, she could definitely feel the frustration from her last night and now today, she could see how relaxed she was.

“What time is it, Catherine?”

“Six.”

“Let’s have this conversation at a more sensible time, shall we?” Anne said, her head was still foggy with sleep.

Ann realized something, “What happened to your watch?”

Anne never went anywhere without her watch and usually when she traveled, she wore a waterproof one that she wouldn’t have to take off.

“Nothing… I’m tired… let’s sleep.” Anne said, laying on her back and pulling the covers up to her chin.

Ann furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but let it drop. She snuggled into Anne’s side and looked up at her cousin, pouting. Catherine nodded her consent and went over to her side of the bed to sleep. Instead of going top to tail, since her cousin was in between, she slept the proper way.


	8. For Ann's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More friends and family fun in a hotel in NYC... 
> 
> 🤫 NSFW... just a lil'... pass it on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in two days, CRAY! I'm really trying to wrap this one up before the Valentine's Challenge is upon us, but I also don't want to rush this, so I'm posting this today and then possibly one at the end of the week, but I'm not done with my challenge story and I have to buckle down and write that. The point I'm trying to make here is, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but really, this one probably won't be done until next New Year's Eve. 😏

“Well, this is new…should I get a camera?” Marian asked, with mischief evident in her voice as she looked at the scene on the bed, “Put it up on Only Fans?”

Anne and Ann had ended up in the spoon position again and somehow in the couple hours after they fell asleep again, Catherine backed up almost into another spoon with Ann, and her cousin’s arm draped over her.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, “Oh, I must have…” She rolled onto her back and scooted away.

“Marian, _time_ …” Anne said, commandingly.

“Good morning to you too, sister dear. It’s ten.”

“Why do I feel like I’ve gotten only five hours of sleep? Clearly, I’ve had about twelve.”

“That man behind us in the plane was coughing quite considerably.”

“Then why do you sound fresh and chipper?”

“Age, dear sibling… _age_.”

Anne rolled onto her back and looked at her sister with daggers in her eyes.

“Could have been the liquor you had before sleeping and just the sheer exhaustion of the day.” Ann said to her girlfriend.

“Again, all the things that I also-”

Ann stepped in graciously stopping Marian from finishing her sentence, “It’s not like we have reservations anywhere, correct? Why don’t we order up room service and relax, get some good strong coffee in us?”

“You’re so right, my darling.” Anne was rubbing her shoulder, trying to get it to loosen up. It had been the one she carried the heaviest bag in for what seemed like an entire day. “Let’s lounge for a bit. I’m going to take another shower and see if I can’t knock this fog out of my head, how about you find the menu and the three of you come up with an order?”

Ann got up off the bed to get the menu, she was walking over to Catherine and Marian to look it over with them, when Anne intercepted her and pulled her into a good morning kiss.

The two other women scoffed, then looked at each other and shook their heads.

Marian stood up and shrugged, “I’ll get the menu…” She walked over and took it from Ann’s hand, which the blonde woman then used to slide around Anne’s neck, holding her closely in place. “Young love.” Marian said to Catherine and shrugged. They tried to ignore the sighs of pleasure coming from Ann, as Anne attached her lips to the blonde woman’s throat.

“The French toast looks _very_ , yummy, don’t you think? Marian?” Catherine spoke loud and animatedly.

“Oh, yes, Catherine, and the waffles look _equally_ scrumptious.” Marian followed suit and used Catherine’s over the top manner of speaking.

“Getting looks, dearest…” Ann sighed out, as Anne licked along her pulse point.

“They’re just jealous.”

Ann laughed, “But we are making a scene…”

Anne pulled away and looked into Ann’s face, saying sincerely, “Wait until we get on the ice at Rockefeller Center, we’ll make a _really_ nice scene.” She winked at Ann and gave her a quick kiss, before heading into the bathroom. “I’ll be quick.”

After brunch was ordered and Anne was done in the shower, she lay with her head in Ann’s lap as the blonde-haired woman read out the news in the Times to her. Anne sighed, she still couldn’t shake the tired feeling. She was hoping the sightseeing they had planned after brunch would help her to wake up, she really didn’t want to be a drag on the day. Especially not with this being Ann’s first time in New York City.

“The news bothering you, sweetheart?”

“Oh, no my love…just…”

“Tired still?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe when you eat something, you’ll feel better.”

“I am quite famished.”

“Well, between the three of us, I think we managed to order everything on the menu.”

There was a knock at the door and Anne sat up and said, “I’ll get it darling… you stay.”

Ann pouted in sympathy as she saw Anne try to shake the fog from her head before looking out into the hall through the peep hole in the door and then opening it with an eyeroll.

“Mate!” Tib yelled, as she pushed the food cart into the room and then picked Anne up in a bear hug. “Ye made it! I thought you were going to be on that tarmac for the rest of your natural lives!”

“Put me down, you oaf!” Anne laughed, as Tib carried her into the room with her and greeted Marian, who stood up from where she was sitting reading and allowed Tib to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Marian, lovely to see you, sorry I missed you back at Shibden, how’s the family in the East Riding?”

“They’re good, thank you, Tib. Lovely to see you too,” She smiled awkwardly at the figure of her sister suspended in the air as Tib carried her around like she was a little dolly, only one that was flailing her arms and towering over her head. “Thanks for bringing the food in with you.”

“Oh, this?” Tib gestured towards the cart. “I wrestled some old guy for it out in the hall,” She winked at her, “Tipped the waiter a fifty and he let me bring it in. He should be fired, that wouldn’t be allowed if I ran this place. Could have been a serial killer, poisoning your whole breakfast.”

Anne warned, “I’m going to kill you in about five seconds if you don’t put me-”

Tib unceremoniously dumped Anne onto the bed and walked over to Ann who had gotten off the bed waiting her turn to say hello.

“Ann, how’s today? This one been in a grump all night and day about the accommodations?”

“No, not at all-wha-?!” She exclaimed, as Tib picked her up like she had done Anne.

“Ooh, this one is a lot better, yes, I think I’ll just take this one around with me. Lighter. Easier on the shoulder.”

Anne watched, getting angrier by the second, as Tib paraded around with her girlfriend, “If I weren’t so exhausted, I would go downstairs, flag down one of those horse and buggy drivers, borrow his whip and horsewhip you.” She said, showing her upper teeth, in as close to a snarl as one could get.

“Don’t make promises you won’t keep.” Tib said, looking at Anne sincerely, as she put her girlfriend down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Where’s Eugenie?” Anne asked, as Ann picked up the brunette woman’s head and slid her lap underneath of it.

“Back in the room. We had a pretty wild-” She looked around and saw Marian’s quizzical look and now Catherine who emerged from the bathroom, “Er, r-round of chess and so she’s a bit tired…”

“Chess, yes, _exactly_. You were always an excellent chess player.” Marian said, matter-of-factly and nodded, helping her to lie.

“Why do you never chime in when I need a lie, Marian?” Anne asked, put out.

“Because you aren’t the lesbian of my dreams, like Tib is…” Marian sneered at her sister.

“Oh, Marian, if only you weren’t so damned straight, I’d marry you today.” Tib said and they both laughed.

Anne watched them with a furrowed brow, then asked, “You two do know you’re entirely bonkers, don’t you?”

“We know.” Tib said, side hugging Marian and giving Anne a shrug, “Now, who’s this lovely?” She asked, jutting her head towards Catherine.

“Isabella Norcliffe, meet Catherine Rawson, from Huddersfield.”

“A Rawson, eh?” Tib asked, extending her hand for a shake, “You wouldn’t happened to be Christopher Rawson’s daughter, would you?”

“No,” Catherine said, politely and accepted Tib’s handshake, “H-he’s my uncle.”

“Oh, right.” Tib nodded, looking like she was going to ask something but shouldn’t. Then she did anyway, “Does he ever wonder why the air was taken out of his tyres every day one week last summer?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, why?” Catherine asked, furrowing her brow but also smiling.

“Oh, no, nothing. I was just wondering.”

Anne couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head. “You’ll have to forgive my dear friend, Tib, Catherine. It seems she’s a horrible prankster, she hadn’t even told me that she was doing that last year during her visit.”

“Doing what?” Tib asked, innocently and everyone laughed.

As the three younger women went and made themselves a plate of food and fixed coffee, Anne still lie on the bed trying to work some of the kinks out of her neck.

“’Ere, old woman, sit up, let ol’ Tibby help ya.” Tib said, sitting on the bed, waiting for Anne to sit up.

“No, you don’t have to Tib it’s just…”

“Sit up!” Tib commanded and Anne sighed, she knew she would never let it go so she complied and sat up.

Tib moved to just in back of her, raised up on her knees, knitted her hands together, stretching them, smiling when she heard the pop of her knuckles and then shook them out. The women at the food cart had each stopped to watch what she was doing, mesmerized with her preparation. She took each finger into the fingers on her opposite hand and cracked the lower knuckles by twisting them at the tip. Finally, she clapped the hands together and Anne gave an eyeroll, which made Ann chuckle, as Tib rubbed the hands together like Mr. Miyagi in The Karate Kid. Tib barely touched Anne’s shoulder, then said, “There it is, all better.” She pretended to get down from where she was perched behind her.

“You _unbelievable_ -” Anne started to say something rude, but then stopped and sighed out as Tib started to actually rub the shoulder that was giving her the most trouble.

“You were going to say, ‘unbelievable talent of massage wizardry’, weren’t you?”

“Exactly,” Anne moaned deeply, as she hit a particularly sore area of her trouble spot.

Ann had been pouring a cup of coffee for Anne, when she heard that moan, and her eyes picked up. Catherine noticed and smirked, then whispered, “ _Ann_. The coffee…”

Ann stopped pouring immediately and then smiled gratefully at her; she was almost going to overfill the cup.

Marian smirked as she looked at how impossibly full the paper cup was, “Good thing she doesn’t take cream.”

Ann poured some of it into an empty cup and then finished making Anne a cup, complete with a little bit of sugar and some cream. Marian might not have realized, but her sister started to take cream in her coffee. When she was done, she put a lid and a heat sleeve on it and gave it to Anne.

“Thank you, my love.” Anne smiled at her and took the lid off, blowing on the hot liquid.

“That’s beautiful to see…” Tib said, as she continued to massage Anne’s shoulder.

“What is?” Anne said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Young love and the early stages where you make your woman a coffee and she doesn’t say you did it wrong.”

“What d’you mean?” Anne took another long sip and then sighed.

“She put cream in there, I wasn’t going to say anything, didn’t want anyone to be embarrassed.”

“I take it with cream now.”

“Since when?”

“Since my doctor told me it would be best to avoid an ulcer. I’ve also cut back.”

“No more pot in the morning, pot in the afternoon, pot at…”

“Yeah, no. Cup in the morning, cup in the afternoon and that’s it.”

“Wow… you’ve changed. I hardly know, ya.”

Anne’s laughter made Ann turn around and look at her and they shared a smile.

Tib smirked and said, “God, yis are _so_ soppy and sweet I think I’m getting a cavity just watching. Aren’t they sickly sweet Marian?” She asked.

Marian looked over and shook her head, “What, more than we are?”

“Oh aye. No, you’re right there, love. No one’s as sickly sweet then you and I, I forgot.” She winked at Marian who smiled. 

Tib’s pressure had let up slightly and Anne took notice.

“Just keep working there, mate. You’ve almost got the one problem fixed, then you’ll have to work on the other shoulder.”

“I’m sorry you had such a shit journey, mate.” Tib said, sincerely.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I made you come here.”

“ _Tib_ … don’t start that, please. The weather delayed us, then the plane had to be seen to… then there was a cantankerous couple that must have drunk half the drinks cart, though I don’t know how they managed that, must have actually been on some drugs or something.”

“That was fun,” Marian said, rolling her eyes. As she sat down at the table with her food. “I don’t love to extoll the virtues of my sister much, but if she hadn’t intervened there, we might have still been sitting on that runway. Upside down, hanging by our seatbelts.”

Ann stopped mid bite of her food and looked at Anne, quizzically.

She shook her head, “I did nothing… stop being dramatic, Marian.”

“Okay, fine. I won’t tell them how you physically restrained the man when he started choking the flight attendant and no one else would step in.” Marian shrugged and put the piece of crepe she had on her fork in her mouth.

Ann quickly swallowed her food before her jaw dropped.

Catherine spoke up, her voice rising on each word, “Why are we just learning of this _now_?”

Marian shrugged again and made a gesture towards her sister.

Anne was unconcerned, “It was the only thing to be done, why make a big deal about it? Besides, I’m trying to forget.”

“Oh, and I would _love_ to forget the nice little detainment by customs when we arrived. In fact, before we leave here, I _will_ be paying a visit to the embassy to make a formal complaint against U.S. Customs and Border Patrol.”

“Marian, _enough_.” Anne said, speaking through gritted teeth, from both the massage she was receiving and because Marian was talking about things that she had asked her not to.

“Why?” Ann asked Marian.

“Mrs. Lawton apparently gave my sister a knock-off watch.”

“A what?” Tib asked, stopping the massage momentarily.

“A knock-off. Fakes are called knock-offs.” Marian added, helpfully.

“She knows that, Marian. Tib, stop your vulgar mind.”

Tib laughed, “It never stops, mate, can’t do it.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Her best friend said.

“Still though, they took your watch…” Tib was sorry for her.

“Yes. I couldn’t even pay a fine and just keep it.”

“How did they know?” Catherine asked.

“They’re trained to look for certain things.” Anne answered.

“But like, how do you know they didn’t just sneaky rob you?” Tib asked.

“Because they showed me the markings and how you can spot them. I saw the book they use.”

“Anne’s practically deputized now.” Marian said, cheekily.

“I wanted to know and they were gracious enough to teach me.” Her sister defended herself.

“Well, the point is,” Marian said, “She’s had that watch for, I don’t know what… fifteen years?”

“Marian, please, just leave it.”

“I don’t know how you can be so calm about it…” Marian narrowed her eyes at her sister.

Anne sighed and Tib took up her massage again. “I’m sorry, mate, truly I am.”

“Isabella, if you apologize again for what’s not your fault-”

“I know, I know, it’s just…”

“Don’t, okay, just _don’t_.”

Tib bent down and whispered into Anne’s ear, “She’s here you know…”

Anne tensed up and spotted Ann looking at her, so she quickly relaxed and smiled, “Tib, not so hard you hit a sore spot.” She lied.

Ann raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t told her any of this. She made a mental note to talk to her about it later and started listening to Catherine who was incredulous at it all.

Anne turned her head slightly and whispered back, “What?”

“Came two days ago, to stay in her place here. Apparently, the break with Chucky-boy is real.”

“So?”

“So, I’m just warnin’ ya, that she’s here. Who knows, she might turn up tomorrow night.”

“Tib…” Anne was suspicious, she could tell her friend knew more than what she was saying.

“She’s been my friend for a long time too you know… how could I just say, ‘No’?”

“Oh my _God_ , I’m going to brain you with your own arm. You yelled at me only last week for the same exact thing.”

“I know and I’m sorry, but I needed you to see the light.” Tib sighed and decided to come clean. “No, sorry, I’m lying. I told you about the hotel I’m trying to also buy, above my restaurant?”

“Yes…”

“She’s an investor, a small one,” Tib closed her eyes, “No, I’m lying again, actually a big one, but not that big… no sorry, she’ll own almost half.”

Anne’s eyes grew wide. “ _Tib_.” She said, wishing she could shout at her, but she just closed her eyes, “Oh, God… how does this happen to me?”

“Because you love drama?” Tib tried to keep her manner joking.

“I seriously _will_ kill you if anything happens.”

“I know. It’s just that with being such a big investor, I can’t just say, ‘No, don’t come over and see what your money is buying.’”

Anne turned her head towards her friend again, “But why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because she only decided to positively come the day before she came.”

“So, the day she left Shibden.” Anne nodded her head to the side and then dropped her shoulders.

“I didn’t want…” Tib trailed off.

“What? For me to cancel my trip?” Anne’s voice was hard.

Tib felt even more nervous. “No… well yes, but no, I didn’t want you to have a bad trip.”

Anne chuckled bitterly at that. “Too late for that. But you’re right, if I had that on my mind on top of everything else, I don’t know what I would have done. Probably jumped.”

“ _Mate_.” Tib tried to keep her voice down, but she didn’t want Anne getting angry when she had her shoulders almost all loose.

Ann had been secretly watching the conversation taking place on the bed, from her vantage point at the table, she could see Anne’s turmoil and irritability. When it looked like she was at her most upset, she got up and went over to her.

“Come on, sweetheart. How about you come and eat something? Aren’t you starved?”

Anne chuckled, bitterly, “Funnily enough, I think I just lost my appetite.” She said, sounding more tired than before.

“No, c’mon, mate,” Tib said, “Your shoulders are all set, c’mon, let’s get you something to eat.”

“Tib, I’m _fine_.” Anne said, a little shortly. She was starting to become really irritated. She knew she shouldn’t and was starting to make a scene, which she hated and that was making her angrier.

Ann tried again, “Sweetheart, come on, come with me, I’ll feed-”

“ _Ann_ , I _just_ said I’m _fine_. Leave it, will you?! I will come to eat when I’m ready, I don’t need nurse-maiding!” Anne’s tone was harsher than she meant for it to be and she regretted it immediately but couldn’t take it back, it hung out there, like a heavy, angry cloud. She knew the others were looking at her in stunned silence.

Ann tried not to get upset, she knew by watching Anne for most of the last few minutes that despite getting a massage, her girlfriend was becoming tense about something Tib was telling her, but she couldn’t help, it the hot tears sprung to her eyes anyway. She didn’t want to be a drama queen, so she turned without saying anything and went to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly.

Anne hung her head in shame.

“ _Anne_ ,” Tib said, no hint of kidding or anything except trying to get her friend’s attention. “You didn’t-”

“Tib, _please_.” Anne said, contrite. “I know, mate, I know.” She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. “I shouldn’t have done that…” After a few moments she got up off the bed.

Catherine stood up and started to go to the door to see if her cousin would let her in.

“Catherine,” Anne put up her hands in a non-threatening way, but one that stopped her progress. “I wonder, if you would…” Anne addressed the room, “…if you _all_ would let me talk to Ann alone a moment. You don’t have to leave, just if you could… give us…” She smiled ironically. “ _Try_ not to listen?”

Marian got up and took the television remote from the side table next to the bed. She turned on the TV and increased the volume.

Tib nodded at her friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezing it for support.

Marian and Catherine did the same.

“Ann?” Anne asked, making her voice as light and neutral as possible. “Ann, darling… I know this is feeble but… I’m sorry…”

“Door’s open,” Ann said, after a few moments, she hadn’t locked it.

Anne nodded at Tib again and then went in.

“I’m sorry-” Ann started and stopped when Anne held up her hands.

“ _Please_ , don’t apologize for anything. I’m the one who needs to beg for forgiveness.” Anne said, as she kneeled down in front of where Ann was perched on the side of the bathtub.

Ann shrugged and looked at her hands, “I usually don’t react to things so dramatically. I could tell you were getting irritated and I knew you might lash out, but I’d never heard that tone in your voice directed at me and it was…”

“I _know_.” Anne’s heart was breaking at the emotion in her girlfriend’s voice.

“I’d really hate to see when you really let go.” Ann said and turned her head away, trying not to show that tears were still springing to her eyes.

Anne leaned in a little closer and put her hands over Ann’s, in her lap. She tried to see her face, hoping she would turn back to her so she could look into her eyes.

“Darling, I can’t promise that we’ll never have an argument or that I’ll never snap like that again. I do say that I will try very hard never to do those things, but we are only human and humans do disagree and argue sometimes,” Anne’s mouth twisted in embarrassment, “And I am… _sometimes_ irritable. Just occasionally.” She smiled, guiltily.

Ann chuckled and turned to Anne. “I know, it’s not something that I am too worried about, I honestly didn’t ever expect we’d never fight. I just didn’t… realise… how it would sound directed at me. That’s all and I uhhh… _might_ also be irritable…”

“Oh?”

Ann nodded and shrugged again, looking into Anne’s eyes, “Maybe ‘frustrated’ is a better word?”

“About what?”

Ann looked at Anne like she was daft.

“Oh, _that_.” Anne smirked, knowingly.

“Yes, _that_. And… you see, that’s the problem,” Ann put her and on the side of Anne’s face, the brunette woman leaned her cheek into it, grateful for the contact, “I know you told me not to feel awkward about…” Ann whispered the next part, “… _wanting_ you but…” She trailed off and looked away again, putting her hand back in her lap.

Anne waited for a few moments, then asked softly, “But what, darling?”

“Sometimes it’s painful.”

Anne’s brow furrowed, “You mean… does it… is it like burning? Itching?”

Ann let out a laugh, “No! Nothing like that…” She looked back at Anne and smiled sadly, “It’s… I… _ache_ for you…” She looked more pointedly at Anne, her mouth and brow illustrating her frustration with finding the right words, after a moment she asked, “Do you understand the problem?”

Anne nodded and lowered her head, doing her own search for the right words to say, she knew exactly what that felt like. The want of someone so intense sometimes that even self-gratification wasn’t enough to quell the thirst. Her heart simultaneously swelled with love and broke for Ann. She quickly formulated a plan.

Anne reached up and gently touched Ann’s chin, the blonde woman turned to look at her, the tears of frustration evident in her eyes. Anne took her hands in hers and stood up, tugging her arms gently, silently asking for her to stand as well. When she was on her feet, she took her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Ann let out a sigh of relief and tightened her arms around the taller woman, taking comfort in her warmth.

Anne pulled back after a few moments, cradling the blonde woman’s face in her hands and drying the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks, with her thumbs. She leaned in for a sweet, slow, kiss of forgiveness. She could feel Ann’s hand move to the front of her shirt, gathering the material in it and tightening her fist. It was time. She broke the kiss and smiled as Ann tutted her disapproval.

“I’m going to do something for you.” Anne said, explaining. She took the hand that was on her shirt and brought it up to her lips to kiss. Placing a very tender kiss on Ann’s knuckles, she smiled and then let go of her hand, she took the chair that was in front of the small vanity table in the spacious bathroom and put it in the far corner nearer to the shower. When she first saw the vanity and how big the bathroom was, she was a little surprised at the wasted space, but now she was grateful for it. Especially, if Ann was okay with what she was about to suggest.

“What do you have planned?” Ann asked, a small smile on her lips formed, putting her top teeth over her bottom lip, the smile deepening, as she watched Anne sit down and pat her thigh.

“Would you like to come and sit?” Anne asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Ann’s smile went even wider now, as she made her way to Anne, when she reached her, she stood waiting for her next instructions. Anne reached up, put her hands on Ann’s hips and turned her around. As Ann bent to sit, Anne backed up as far as she could on the chair and spread her legs so that the blonde woman was sitting on the seat as well, with Anne’s legs on either side of her. The brunette woman placed her arms around her and squeezed her back into her, whispering into her ear, “Is this okay?”

Ann closed her eyes and nodded.

“That’s wonderful, my darling.” She whispered and then smiled as she saw the gooseflesh appear on Ann’s skin. She knew exactly what this was doing to her. Next, she moved the blonde hair that was in front of her, off to the side, revealing more of her girlfriend’s neck and placed small kisses on the flesh there. Ann sighed and groaned. Anne’s smile deepened, but she warned, “My love, you’ll have to promise to be quiet, or this won’t work. Can you do that?” Her whispered breath warming Ann’s neck ever so slightly.

“I can…” Ann whispered back.

“Are you sure?”

Ann nodded.

“ _Quite_ sure?”

“Yeeees.” Ann whined, a little too loudly and she immediately clasped her hands around Anne’s arms, preventing her from trying to take her hands away, “I’m sorry,” She whispered, “…yes, I’m very sure. _Please_.”

The please that she added on the end there, was so needy and heartfelt that Anne resolved to help her out even if she were loud. She didn’t want to be rude to her sister and friends, but this was almost a medical necessity for the blonde woman and she wouldn’t deny her now. She _couldn’t_.

Curiously, her hands were shaking as she lowered them over Ann’s torso, taking a little bit of time to press the flesh of her breasts over her shirt, feeling the hard nipples underneath her fingers. It made her want to rip open the buttons, unhook her bra, turn her around, take the warm, hard, nipple into her mouth and make her come just by sucking on it. In fact, she wished she could do that for hours, just the two of them, sprawled out on the bed, loving each other in every way possible, just like their first time and every time since then: tenderly, hard and fast, lazily, needy but most of all, together. She firmed her grip over Ann’s chest, delighting in the reaction she received.

Ann kept her mouth tightly closed, trying to keep the moans and groans to non-existent, but it was hard. Anne’s mouth and her hands were driving her wild. She felt herself get impossibly wet and had to put her hand over her mouth when Anne trailed her hands lower, reaching the waistband of her yoga pants.

“Ready darling?”

Ann wanted to yell at her to get on with it, but that might make her stop and it would be a fate worse than death for her right now. She leaned back slightly and nodded, saying barely audibly, “I _need_ you…” She turned her face to capture Anne’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Anne didn’t stop her hand as she kissed Ann, she slipped right under her waistband; her heart was hammering in her chest like it was her first time. She didn’t quite like the angle, so briefly she removed her hand from her girlfriend’s pants, ignoring the eyelids that just flew open and pulled the blonde woman’s legs up and over her own, giving her a much better angle to do what she knew would be most pleasurable to her. She immediately went back to slipping her hands into her pants and down into her panties. As soon as her fingers felt the moist hair over her girlfriend’s swollen pussy lips, she slipped right past them and onto her distended clit.

Ann’s fist flew up to her mouth and she bit on the knuckles to stop herself from gasping or groaning. Anne took up the exact rhythm she needed and try as she might to hold off the pleasurable feelings, her first orgasm was ripping through her body within two minutes. Anne held onto her tighter, but God bless her she didn’t stop or even slow down, she kept up her pace, then before it became too much, dipping down lower, applying pressure to her pulsating hole and then slipping a finger inside. Her arm snaked down to her leg and pulled it up, holding her at a sharper angle, making it easier for her arm to accommodate her actions. Ann grunted and then gasped as she felt another finger join Anne’s right middle finger. She shifted her upper body and put her right arm around Anne’s shoulder, giving her better access to be able to kiss Anne as she let her pump her fingers in and out of her warm wet hole. She could feel her everywhere it seemed, her left hand had made it back to her breast and she was squeezing and pressing the nipple. Her fingers felt impossibly long inside of her and she felt her twist them around, it felt like she was going to come unglued very quickly, she marveled at that and the fast pace of her girlfriend’s pistoning arm.

Again, she wished she could hold these feelings inside forever, stave off the inevitable, but she could feel another orgasm starting to crest and when Anne pressed her fingertips to her g-spot and simultaneously pressed her thumb into her clit, she was done for. She sucked Anne’s bottom lip into her mouth as a second, even more powerful orgasm than the first, was making her lower half jerk and shudder. As Anne pinched her nipple hard and also pressed her clit just as hard a contraction in her pussy caught her off guard and it made her rear back so intensely, she thought for sure she’d topple the chair backwards.

Anne didn’t move a muscle, she was ready for it, apparently, making sure her momentum held her forward against Ann’s going backwards, feet firmly planted on the ground. She stopped all movements and let Ann ride out any small aftershocks of pleasure at her own pace. Leaving her fingers in the warm wet hole that was continuing to grasp and pulse around her fingers, she let Ann plumb the depths of her mouth with her tongue, reveling in the whimpers and coos of the blonde woman, as she continued to twitch and jerk in her lap. 

As Ann came down from her impossible high, and came back to herself, she tightened the arm that was around Anne’s neck and shoulders, looked deeply into her girlfriend’s dark brown eyes and whispered, “I want to fuck _you_ now…”

Anne closed her eyes and shook her head.

“ _Don’t_ tell me no.” Ann commanded, her throat was dry, but she still managed an edge to her voice.

Anne commanded back, “I’m telling you ‘no’ _don’t_ you tell me not to tell you that.”

“Why?!” It made no sense to Ann, she just had the two, possibly three, biggest orgasms she had had since the first night she and Anne were together and that was saying something because most of her orgasms with Anne were huge, so it stood to reason that she wanted to give her girlfriend the same thing.

“Because, one, I don’t want to be rude and have sex when we have people waiting, two, I’m still tired and I fear if I have an orgasm I’ll pass out and not wake up for a day and three, I am starved like I’ve never been starved in my life and if I don’t get sustenance, besides the fingers I’m about to put in my mouth, I would have to refer you back to point two.”

Ann’s eyebrows went up to her hairline and her desire filled eyes shone in the low light of the bathroom, her smile was bright as well, as she thought about the comment Anne made about sucking on her fingers. It gave her pussy another little jolt and she sighed content. But not quite.

“I can’t _wait_ until we can have the room to ourselves.” Ann groaned.

“Yes, well, I daresay people will clear out after New Year’s Day, maybe even New Year’s Eve and the concierge downstairs assured us we’d have the first room available. We’ll see about that,” Anne said, skeptically, “…but that’s all we can hope for.” Her stomach growled loudly and they both laughed.

“I can’t believe I heard your stomach growl, that’s really never happened I don’t think. Usually, it’s me that’s making all the weird noises.”

Anne laughed, “Yes, like snoring.”

“Oh, wait a minute, missy. _You_ snore!”

“What?” Anne was affronted. “I do _not_.”

“You do _too_!”

“Do not.”

“Do too!”

“Listen, darling, I have never snored in my life and I really don’t want to argue with you like a child-”

“I have a witness!”

“Who?”

“Catherine! You finally fell asleep before me and we both heard you snore.”

Anne looked shocked, then tried to play it off, “Well…”

Ann laughed and kissed Anne’s cheek, “C’mon, my love, we should get you fed.” She said, and tightened her grip around Anne’s shoulder, gently pulling her forward, indicating she wanted to be carried.

Anne was a little indignant as she carefully pulled her fingers out of Ann’s tight hole, but the small gasp from Ann at the movement made her heartbeat pick up. After she removed her hand from her pants, she stood up with the blonde woman in her arms.

“No one’s ever told me…” She said, furrowing her brow.

“Anne, I know you think you’re perfect, but you _are_ human.” Ann said, using Anne’s sentiment from earlier. “A perfect _snoring_ human…” She smirked.

Anne was mock upset, “I have to wash my hands; I’m putting you down.”

“Oh, you’re not putting them in your mouth?” Ann asked, a little disappointed.

Her girlfriend pouted and said truthfully, “No, actually, that would only make my hungry for more and then we’d really put on a show for the room.” She nodded towards the door.

Ann sighed, and warned, “Alright, but don’t drop me.”

“I’ll do whatever I like, I’m _perfect,_ apparently.” Anne smiled, cheekily.

“Perfectly off your rocker if you think-”

Anne stopped and looked at Ann with sincerity plainly etched on her face, it made Ann stop what she was going to say. Her girlfriend leaned in that much closer and said, “Perfectly and thoroughly, in love with you, Ms. Walker.” Anne smiled at her and watched as her face went from mock annoyed to completely in love. She looked at Anne’s lips and the brunette woman closed their distance quickly, kissing with abandon.

“They’ve been quiet in there for quite some time… d’you think I should break the door down?” Tib said, putting her ear to the wall.

“Tibby, dear. Please step away from the wall…” Marian said, leafing through the magazine she had in her hands.

“But Marian they might have knocked each other out.”

Catherine snorted, “I’m sure they have, but not in the way you’re meaning.”

Tib looked unamused at Catherine, “I’m sorry, dear cousin of Ann Walker, Catherine Rawson, niece of Christopher Rawson, whom I pranked last summer by giving him flat tyres every day for a week, but far be it from me to talk out of turn because I know we just met, but d’you think _I’d_ be thinking of _anything_ else besides ‘they’ve just shagged each other silly’?”

Catherine’s jaw dropped, but she recovered and smiled at Tib, a little embarrassed.

Marian decided to distract Tib, “You know, my shoulders are really killing me…”

Tib perked up and turned to look at Marian. “Really?”

“Yes, _very_ really.”

Tib dramatically pushed herself away from the wall and slid over to just behind Marian’s chair. She started her hand preparation, like she had done with Anne, complete with the facial expressions and it made Catherine laugh.

“She’s doing the Mr. Miyagi thing again, isn’t she?” Marian smirked.

“Yes, it’s fascinating…”

“Dear Tibby…” Marian sighed.

Tib’s grin increased as she moved into Marian’s shoulders like she was creating Frankenstein.

“I will one day make a woman gay…”

“Oh, Jesus, Tib, not Dr. Lesbianstein again…” Marian rolled her eyes epically, from the mention of the character Tib made up many years ago and then groaned as her fingers worked her magic on her shoulders.

“It’s _alive_!” Tib yelled out and then cackled.

Anne pulled back from the kiss she was currently in with Ann, as she heard her friend yell outside in the room, “No, darling… _No!_ ”

“I’m sorry, did I bite too hard?”

“No, it’s Tib, we better get out there, she’s trying to turn Marian and Catherine _gay_!”

“What?” Ann was puzzled but smiling, Anne was obviously joking around.

“Dr. Lesbianstein, Tib’s alter ego!” Anne said, moving to the sink and washing her hands hurriedly as Ann looked at her in disbelief. “C’mon darling, get out there, no time to waste! They’ll be putty in her masterful hands!”

Ann laughed and shook her head as she watched incredulously, her girlfriend animatedly washing and drying her hands, then running out into the room to apparently stop the carnage.

She sighed and chuckled to herself, as she washed her own hands and thanked whatever being put her into the path of this cracked woman and her friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth, I've got a diagram for the sleeping arrangements in the last chapter. It's on my twitter, here:
>
>> For Beth Donald. Diagram for chapter 7, this is Catherine Rawson attempting to whisper to her cousin without waking Anne. Also, I didn’t have brown so Catherine and Marian have orange hair. =P [pic.twitter.com/bj6UErK3cM](https://t.co/bj6UErK3cM)
>> 
>> — LadyWoman1791 👒💙🎩🌈 (@LadyWoman1791) [February 9, 2021](https://twitter.com/LadyWoman1791/status/1359152015050477568?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	9. For Heaven's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Marian show Ann and Catherine one of New York City's most iconic buildings (no not that one) and they get cupcakes! Other things happen, too. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The descriptions of the buildings and places in New York City are based on the trip I took there a few years ago, so if they have changed and you go there in the future expecting it to be the same, don't blame me. 😬
> 
> Annnnnnd we're back! I didn't mean to take such a hiatus after the Valentine's Day Challenge, but almost the day after that one was over, my laptop screen had an absolute hissy and said "I'm out, bitches!" and went all shades of red and blue, which were very pretty, mind you, but not very conducive to writing. Then the part they needed to replace it with (thankfully it was still under warranty because I haven't had it for a year yet) was on backorder so it took a week more to get that fixed. Drama! Anyway! I missed you all. How's it going? Been kinda boring around here, lately, huh? 
> 
> I jape! There has been literal FIYAH 🔥 posted around here. So exciting!!!! 😜
> 
> New writing challenge info in the end notes!

“This is _so_ beautiful, Anne!” Ann exclaimed in wonder as she looked around the Plaza at Rockefeller Center. She squealed, “Look at that tree! Catherine!” Handing her phone to her cousin, who took it from her. “Can you take a picture of Anne and I in front of it?”

Catherine chuckled because she wasn’t actually given a choice in the matter, she stood amused at Ann’s enthusiasm and waited for them to pose, she also had to wait for a group of other tourists to pass in front of her. Finally, she sized them up in the screen and snapped the picture, handing it back to Ann for approval.

“Oh my god! It’s beautiful!” She said, excitedly, then showed it to Anne who smiled and nodded. The blonde woman leaned up slightly and placed a sweet kiss to her cheek. “I’m sending it out to everyone right now!”

After she texted her whole contact list, Ann made everyone else take pictures in various groups until she was satisfied that they had taken enough. She was like a kid in a candy store with the different iconic views.

When they rounded the crowd that had gathered around the tree, they came to the stairs leading down to the promenade and both Catherine and Ann gasped.

“That’s the ice-skating rink!” Ann exclaimed.

Anne was loving her girlfriend’s excitement and was so glad she decided to agree to Tib’s offer to come here. She nodded a thanks at her friend who was walking with them to see Catherine and Ann’s reaction to the tree and plaza but would be leaving to go tend to her restaurant, making it ready for the opening.

“Oh, dearest, can we go?!” Ann asked, after a few moments.

Marian smiled, “My sister is a very accomplished skater, I’m sure she’d love to show off her skills.”

Tib leaned in and gave Anne a kiss on the cheek, “I’m afraid this is me here, mate. I’ve got to go meet the health and building inspectors. They’ve just confirmed they’ll both be there in an hour.”

“Oh, Tib! You won’t get to see me skate.” Ann said, with a pout.

“I’m sure your woman will take a video and I’ll get to see it tonight.”

“I will, darling, certainly.” Anne said, then leaned into her friend’s side and gave her a hug. “Thanks for everything, Tib.”

“You sound like we won’t see each other later. You’re not plannin’ on duckin’ me just because… you know who is here.”

“No, I’m over that. You said, there’s nothing you can do and there’s nothing you can do. It’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Tib asked, looking into her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Okay, come give Tib a hug, ladies and then I’m off.” She called out to the other three women who were looking out at the skating rink and pointing at the different people trying to do tricks.

After they said their goodbyes, Anne took her girlfriend by the hand and they walked down to the skating rink. Anne stopped behind a group of people.

“What’s here?” Ann asked, puzzled.

“The line to get the skates.”

Ann’s eyes went wide at the line.

Anne chuckled, “It’s not that bad, darling, it goes pretty fast.”

They all comfortably chatted as they stood in line. Marian pointing out the flags around the Plaza and telling Ann and Catherine the history of the famous Prometheus statue in bronze that was in the featured art piece of the plaza. Anne let her sister have her moment to shine as an amateur historian, only stepping in to help when Marian asked for it.

“Anne? Who did you the sculptor was?”

“Man named Manship, Paul Manship.”

“And the model ended up being a… what was he?”

“He modeled for art classes at colleges, then after the second World War he went to work for the postal service.”

“Imagine that, you’re living your life as an everyman and your figure is immortalized in bronze, for all to see. Gilded even.” Catherine said, reading the inscription. “I love that quote from Aeschylus.”

Anne smiled at her, “I’m glad to see you’ve remembered your Greek tutoring.”

Ann looked at her cousin, then at Anne.

“You tutored her in the classics?”

“Only briefly, as a favor to her grandmother.”

“I was horrible at it and Anne gracefully tried to beat it into my head one summer.”

“But then I received an apprenticeship…”

“And abandoned me.” Catherine pouted and Anne managed to look empathetic but then laughed. Ann narrowed her eyes at their exchange, she didn’t like that they didn’t tell her about that before but she decided to let it go.

Finally, they reached the counter and Anne helped each of them with the size conversion for their skates. As they sat on the benches and laced them up, Anne used the tool that she borrowed from the clerk to tighten the laces even further. Ann smiled widely as she watched her girlfriend work. Her heart started beating fast in her chest and when she stood up, she wobbled.

“Ooh, what’s the matter, darling, are you alright?”

“Fine, just a little light-headed.”

“We can stay sitting for a few moments if you’d like?”

Ann put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. Then nodded, “No, I’m good, it’s passed.”

Marian smirked and then tutted, “That’s probably her only hit of jet lag for this whole trip.”

Anne and Catherine laughed.

As they took to the ice, Anne and Ann held hands, they were both impressed with each other’s skill level. Anne being more of a performance skater and Ann being more finesse, they worked well together, though each of them didn’t even know the other had skated.

“You two should train for the Olympics.” Catherine said, when they met up on the ice, as she held on to Marian’s arm, trying to keep herself upright.

“Come, Catherine, let go of Marian and skate to me.” Anne said, holding out her hands, like a parent would for a child. Catherine wobbled a little but held out her arms and started skating to Anne, pretty proud of herself that she stayed almost steady the whole way over. Until, that was, Anne started skating backwards and she couldn’t quite get to her.

“Anne, don’t tease!” Catherine scolded.

“But look at you, you’re really getting the hang of it.”

“I’ll hang _you_ when I get to you, Lister!”

“Hey,” Anne stopped short and Catherine bumped into her, she held her upright and steady, then asked, “You haven’t been taking lessons from Tib on how to devil me have you?”

Catherine looked up into Anne’s eyes and smirked, “She does it pretty well, maybe I _should_.”

Anne shook her head in warning and then pulled Catherine along with her, around the rink. Building up speed, but not in a vengeful way, just enough to give the younger woman a bit of a thrill, she spoke to her the whole time she was doing it, giving tips and pointers to help ease her trepidations and be a stronger skater.

When they reached Marian and Ann again, she bowed to Catherine and doffed her knit cap, “M’Lady, it was a pleasure.”

The three women laughed and then Ann cooed as a little girl broke away from her parents and skated up to Anne, looking up at her and tugging her coat. She couldn’t have been more than five years old and was about a quarter of Anne’s height.

“Well, hello there, young lady. What can I do for you?” Anne asked, smiling down at her.

Her parents finally caught up to where they were.

“We’re so sorry, she was mesmerized by the way you were skating around the rink.” The mother said.

“What’s her name?”

“Serena.”

“Hello, Serena, what can I do for you?” Anne said, bending down to look into her face.

The little girl doffed her hat just like Anne did to Catherine. All the women behind her gasped and “Awwww”d almost simultaneously.

“That is _so_ precious!” Catherine exclaimed.

Anne put her hand over her heart and smiled at the little girl. “Thank you.” She bowed to her. Serena held up her hand to Anne and started pulling her along.

“One moment, miss.” Anne said, pulling her back and holding her there, “First we have to ask your parent’s permission. I don’t think they’d take to random strangers skating with you. How about they come with us?”

Serena’s parents both nodded and Anne introduced herself and the rest of her party to them. They were Malcom and Alisha and were from Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. This was the first time they brought their daughter to skate in Rockefeller Center. They explained that Serena had been ice skating since she was two, but that she had an unrelated childhood trauma that rendered her mostly speechless, only occasionally talking. Anne took all of this information in and nodded her head empathetically.

Serena tugged on Anne’s hand again, she seemed ready to skate. Her father went with them as her mother, Ann, Marian and Catherine chatted about Serena and her ice-skating ability. Ann particularly watched the interaction between Anne and Serena, who seemed very happy to be leading this tall woman around the rink. Finally, after three loops around the rink they joined back up with the group.

Serena bowed to Anne and again doffed her hat like she had done earlier. Anne bowed and did the same. Serena skated closer to Anne and hugged her leg. She pointed to the bronzed statue at the side of the rink.

“Who’s that?” Serena asked, her parents smiled looking stunned.

Anne’s eyes went wide but she recovered, “That’s Prometheus.”

“What does he do?”

“He… he sort of looks out for everyone, making sure we give enough… thought to what decisions we make.”

Serena took that information in and then asked, “What’s he got in his hand?”

“That’s a piece of fire.”

“Ooh, he shouldn’t be holding that…”

“No, he shouldn’t but for him, it doesn’t hurt. However, it _would_ hurt Serena, so you shouldn’t hold it, okay?”

“Okay.” Serena said, with a nod. The little girl looked at the sculpture and was quiet for a few more moments before asking, “Where’d he get it from?”

“From the Sun.”

She looked up at Anne skeptically and asked, “Is this made up?”

“Yes, Serena, it’s what’s called a ‘myth’. Sort of a story to teach people about life.”

Malcom and Alisha looked impressed.

“Okay, thank you.” Serena said, hugged Anne’s leg again and then took her mother and father’s hands and said, “I want hot chocolate.”

“Wait, Reenie, we have to say goodbye to the nice lady, too.” Her father said to her.

“Anne, thank you for going around with her, she really was mesmerized.” Alisha said.

“You’re welcome, I would say ‘anytime’ but sadly we live in England.”

They spoke a few moments about that and then Anne gave them her card. They said their goodbyes and were gone, headed off to the benches to remove their skates, then to the café for Serena’s hot chocolate.

Catherine and Marian were headed to the benches too, a little tired from the weight of the skates and the recent travel.

Ann wanted to go around with Anne a few more times before calling it a day for skating. She hugged up to her arm tightly and smiled deeply.

Anne looked over and saw the grin, thinking maybe she was planning something. “What are you hatching over there, my love?”

“Nothing, just thinking about you and Serena.”

“She was something special, wasn’t she?”

“Very much so. I just can’t believe how drawn to you she was.”

“You can’t?” Anne asked, mock hurt evident in her voice.

“Well, I realized now that she and I have a lot in common actually.” Ann laughed.

Anne laughed too, putting her arm around her girlfriend and drawing her closer. After a couple more loops, they went out of the door to the rink and over to where Catherine and Marian were chatting.

“We were just talking about maybe getting something, we feel peckish.”

“Like a full meal or-”

“ _Sweets_.” Catherine said, quickly cutting her off, feeling slightly embarrassed from the looks she was getting, but she had a jones.

Marian peeled her mirthful smile away from Catherine and addressed her sister, “Where was that place that had those cupcakes? Wasn’t it around here?”

“Cupcakes!” Catherine and Ann exclaimed.

Anne smiled at their enthusiasm and said, “Magnolia Bakery, it’s around the corner.”

“They are the best, seriously.” Marian said, with a smile.

After getting their cupcakes, the group decided to sit outside in front of 30 Rockefeller Plaza to eat them with their hot drinks. It was in an outdoor seating area with a view of the tree.

“It’s so pretty, I don’t even feel cold.” Ann commented.

“That’s because Anne insisted you wear so many layers. If it were up to you, you’d be shivering so bad your teeth would be chattering.” Catherine commented.

Ann gave her cousin a skeptical look and shrugged, “Well, whatever it is, it worked, I’m cozy and toasty and this red velvet cupcake is just…”

“Giving you all the ‘ _feels_ ’?” Marian chimed in.

“Exactly.” Ann nodded and smiled.

“Ooh, you have a bit of frosting on your chin there, darling.” Anne said, pointing to her own chin.

“Where?” Ann asked, putting her napkin to her chin in the completely wrong spot.

“Just under your lip.” Catherine added, helpfully.

Ann licked out at it, but still didn’t get it.

“Allow me, my sweet.” Anne said, chivalrously, taking her girlfriend’s napkin from her and leaning in to clean it. But instead of using the napkin, she used her tongue, Ann’s laugh was cut off by Anne capturing her lips in a kiss, that had the other two women looking away momentarily.

Anne broke the kiss and leaned back in her chair, it was meant to be just funny and playful, but her heart was hammering in her chest. She hadn’t had any release after what happened in the bathroom and she was getting a little wound up.

“Did you get it?” Ann said, smiling devilishly.

“Oh, she _got_ it alright.” Catherine said, still a little wide eyed at the electricity that had rolled off of them during their exchange.

Marian just rolled her eyes.

“Is everyone sufficiently refreshed, ready to crack on?” Anne asked, trying to ignore the feelings that Ann’s hand caressing her knee were causing her.

“I’m almost ready, just would like to finish my coffee.” Catherine said.

Anne nodded and hummed.

“Where are we going to next… is it the top of the building?” Ann asked.

“Top of the Rock,” Marian said, smiling, “The views are _sublime_ , especially of the Empire State Building and Central Park.”

“I can’t wait!” Ann said, smiling at her cousin who was also excited.

After they were done with their snacks and drinks, they headed into the building and Anne went over to the kiosk to purchase the tickets for the observatory. Catherine jogged over and laid her credit card down into the window, before Anne even got a chance to take her wallet out of her front pocket.

“ _Catherine_.” Anne said, slightly annoyed.

“ _Anne_.” Catherine retorted.

“What are you doing?”

“Paying, what does it look like?” She chuckled and bumped Anne with her hip, wanting her to move over so she could sign the payment display.

Anne sighed.

After Catherine punched in her email for her receipt, she turned around and looked at Anne. “Don’t look so cross, you’ve just paid for the cupcakes and then the coffee, I’m not letting you pay for everything.”

“Don’t worry, Anne, I’ll let you pay for all of my things for the rest of the trip if that’ll help.” Marian offered, sarcastically.

Anne narrowed her eyes at her sister and Ann looped her arms through her right arm.

“Come, my sweetheart, don’t be cross, Catherine is just trying to pay you back for some of the things you’ve done for us.”

“I don’t know… I’m just used to…”

“Being in charge of everything, we know.” Marian said, nodding.

Ann changed the subject, “I don’t think I’ve been in a building that went up this high… _ooh_! Look at the chandelier from this angle!” She said, getting closer to the railing so they could look down at it.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Anne asked.

Marian said, “The shape is actually of this building, but upside down.”

“Oh, my _lord_ , I see it now…” Catherine said, in awe of the craftsmanship.

Ann was also awed by the sparkling crystals suspended from the ceiling where they were, all the way to the lobby below.

"Let’s take a picture like they’re doing!” She pointed over to the wall where there was a big blown up black and white photo of scaffolding and the builders sitting on one portion of it, as if the building were under construction. There was a wall for groups to sit on and make it look like they were sitting on the scaffolding as well.

Anne took the ticket from the official photographer so they would get high quality photos when they came back from the observatory deck.

The ride up in the elevator reminded Ann of her club, the pretty lights on the roof of it changing with the beat of the song playing as they went up, it was all a little bit of sensory overload for her. The sensations of going up in the fast elevator, then the visuals as the walls and floors went from opaque to then being able to see out of them, looking at the inside of the elevator chamber and colored lights, it was pretty amazing.

Catherine looked down at the floor, “Oh!” she clutched onto her cousin and the railing of the elevator.

Ann chuckled at Catherine’s look of fright. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“No! I just didn’t expect the floor to look like it dropped away.” Catherine narrowed her eyes at Ann, who had her eyebrow quirked, then smirked, “Okay, I’ll admit, it frightens me…”

As they came out of the elevator onto the sixty seventh floor, they followed the signs and the guides who were telling them where to go, finally leading them to the observation deck outside.

“Oh…” Ann said, looking out to see the skyline, dusk had started to descend and the colors of blue, purple, yellow and orange were swathed across the sky. It made her breath catch in her throat. She realized then that this would have been the perfect time to give Anne the ring she had bought yesterday, after she and Catherine checked into the hotel and went to visit Tiffany & Co.

Anne stood behind her as she looked out towards the skyline, all the twinkling lights and the view of Central Park. 

Ann shuddered as she felt Anne press in closer behind her, she half hoped she felt something hard, but she knew they couldn’t really do anything about it, so she shook that thought from her mind.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” Anne’s voice was low and smoky.

“Just… how happy I am to be here with you. I’m so glad you asked us to come.”

“Tib asked you, but yes, I’m glad as well.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I just wish we could get the bloody room to ourselves.” Leaning further down, Anne rested her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Ann wished they could just go somewhere, find some place on the outskirts of the city and just stay there for the night, she knew Anne would be just as frustrated as she was earlier that day and she wanted to be able to give her the release that she had given her in the bathroom. She turned her head and kissed the side of Anne’s face. “Soon my love, _soon_.”

Anne nodded and then picked up her head from Ann’s shoulder, who suddenly felt a loss of her warmth and nearness as she pulled away and walked over to where Marian was.

Catherine walked over to Ann when she saw Anne stand next to Marian.

“Is everything alright with Anne?”

“Yes.”

“You worked _everything_ out between you?” Catherine looked at her pointedly, showing that she meant more about that than what she was actually saying.

“Well, partially… it was mainly one sided, if you know what I mean.”

“In who’s favour?” Catherine smirked.

Ann thought for a moment before saying, “Anne is very generous, and we’ll leave it at that.”

Catherine beamed and then narrowed her eyes, “You’re very lucky, I’d snap her up in a heartbeat if I were-”

“I fight dirty, I _bite_ , I _kick_ , I _pull hair_ …”

Catherine showed her hands in a defensive and submissive posture, she was laughing, “I’m not going to do anything, I said if I-”

“If you nothing, don’t you even _think_ it, Catherine Rawson.”

“I can think anything I like, in fact tonight I might…”

“Why are you trying to get me to fight you?”

“I just like to be able to needle you sometimes, in the absence of Delia.”

“We should have brought her along if I knew _you_ were going to be like this with me.”

“Don’t you even _think_ of that!”

“Oh, so now look who’s being sensitive.”

“Okay, okay you win.” Catherine looked at Anne and Marian chatting and then turned back to her cousin, “I’ll try to see if maybe Marian and I can go do something with just us two… give you some time alone to yourselves.”

“That’s so sweet of you, but I’m not sure about that. You’d still have to sleep on the sheets that-” Ann stopped and looked at her cousin embarrassedly.

“Oh, you’re right.” Catherine showed her teeth in a look of concern.

“Don’t worry, Cate, we’ll think of something.” Ann shrugged, not really sure what they would do but she could tell Anne was starting to feel the effects of not getting any release. She would have to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. Tonight, somehow, she resolved that she was going to make it up to Anne.

“So, did you bring the ring? Now would be a good time to do it, you know.”

Ann looked over at Anne and smiled wistfully at her girlfriend, who was engrossed in whatever her sister was saying to her, “I had planned on something else, but you’re right, this would probably have been the perfect time. Of course, there’s the fact that it might be too soon, she might not want that. It might be too ‘top energy’ coming from me, if you get what I mean.”

Catherine chuckled and nodded, “Oh yes, Tom and Joe have said that around me once or five _hundred_ times. But, surely if you did it, Anne wouldn’t be too worried about traditional roles, right? It’s not the dark ages anymore, Ann, can’t you be equals?”

“We are, in fact, I can be downright aggressive sometimes, but just… I don’t know, maybe it’s cold feet. Too much of a responsibility. I mean, what if she says ‘no’?”

“She’d be daft.” Catherine also looked over at Anne. “You are quite a catch, in fact-”

Ann cut her off, “ _Don’t_ finish that sentence you sexual deviant.”

“What?! I was just going to say, if she doesn’t accept you, I’m setting you up with Tib.”

Ann looked at her cousin surprised, then narrowed her eyes, “You like Tib, don’t you?”

“She’s fun. You know how much I like fun.” She smiled, sheepishly, trying not to grin too widely.

“Catherine, I think you have some soul searching to do.”

“I think you’re right.” Catherine said, sincerely.

“Oh, my god…” Ann was shaking her head just as Anne and Marian walked up.

“Anything the matter?” Anne asked.

“No, _nothing_.” Catherine said quickly, “Just being silly.”

Ann smirked.

Anne narrowed her eyes at them and then said, “Marian and I were going over options. It’ll be dark soon and we should think about where we’re going to eat-”

Marian cut in, “And then I thought we could go somewhere and do something fun.”

“Which is?”

“Well, tomorrow night we’re going to that club, for New Year’s Eve, so I thought we could go do some karaoke in a…” She hesitated.

“ _Lesbian_ is not a dirty word, Marian.” Anne smirked at her.

“Yes, thank you, sister dear.” Marian smiled at her tightly. “In a lesbian bar, they even have billiards.”

“Ooh!” Catherine exclaimed and Ann shook her head at her cousin. “Does Tib play you think?”

Anne looked at her girlfriend, questioningly.

“I’ll tell you later.” Ann said, still shaking her head.

“We should get going. This Lister cannot live on sweets alone.”

“ _This_ Lister could.” Anne said, reaching out for Ann and pulling her into her side, laughingly giving her a kiss to the side of her head. The blonde woman immediately snaked her arms around Anne’s waist and cuddled closer to her, smiling up into her eyes and then looking at her lips. Anne leaned down for a sweet kiss.

Catherine smiled widely at them and said, “Awwww, see? I want what they have.” She sighed.

Marian had to admit, they did have something special. “I think they’ve got that one in a million-type deal, which means you and I might be out of luck, Catherine.”

“Oh, I hope not…” Catherine looked worried.

When the kiss between the other two women ended, Anne took Ann’s hand and started pulling her to the other side of the wall they were standing in front of, going in the doors. “We’re heading up!” Anne called to Catherine who looked puzzled and Marian who smirked and took hold of arm, escorting her to where she had seen Anne disappear with her girlfriend.

“What are we doing?” Ann asked, equally puzzled.

“One last little mountain to climb here.” Anne said, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Ann chuckled as she was being pulled along, up the small flight of steps. She gasped as they went out onto the upper observation deck and tightened her grip on Anne’s hand. This wasn’t the tallest building in New York City, but the last observation deck was twenty feet higher than the one just below it and there were no glass partitions or walls in front of any of the views, only low wrought iron railings and low concrete walls in between. When you looked straight ahead, it was if you were a bird, flying high above the buildings. It made the view one hundred times better and a unique experience.

Catherine let out a small cry of surprise as she and Marian appeared from the stairs onto the deck with them. “Oh. My. Word.” She said in awe. Marian just nodded her head and smiled. “It looks like you could just get up on that concrete and jump off.”

“You’d probably just get a nasty broken leg; the other deck is just about six metres below.” Marian explained.

Anne nodded to her and then nudged Ann.

“Hm?” Ann asked, wrenching her gaze away from the skyline.

“Come over here, darling, to this wall here.” Anne walked her over, turned her around and lifted her up, chuckling at Ann’s little squeal of delight, to sit on the low concrete wall. She sat up on it as well. “Marian, would you do the honors?” She handed her phone to her sister.

Marian held the phone up in front of her, took the picture, then nodded.

“Did you get it?” Anne asked, waiting for an answer from her sister, who was just standing there looking at the screen. “Marian, I say, did you get it?”

“I don’t know… I…” She said, puzzled.

Anne scoffed and said, “How hard could it be…”

Catherine inched closer to Marian, her eyes narrowed at the screen as Anne got off the wall. She looked closer as Anne turned back around and knelt down in front of Ann on one knee, reaching into her pocket. Catherine was puzzled thinking Anne had drop something and lifted her eyes to see her open a ring box and hold it out to her cousin whose hands flew to her mouth to cover the surprised scream she was about to emit.

“Ann Walker, would you do me the incredible honour of being my wife?”

Catherine gasped loudly and quickly looked at Marian who she realized was in on this set up and saw that she was actually filming the whole thing, not trying to take a picture. The younger Lister was beaming from ear to ear, with tears in her eyes as she kept the phone as steady as she could and tried not to make a sound.

“Ann?” Anne asked, smiling up at her girlfriend who was looking down at her, like she was about to cry tears of sadness instead of joy. “What is it, my love?”

Ann reached down and pulled at Anne’s arms, indicating she wanted her to stand up.

Anne’s heart dropped to her stomach, she had blown it, she asked too soon. She knew she shouldn’t have, but after the disaster of the last few days and really no way to tell if things were going to get better, she decided to pop the question so at least that part of her life would be settled. The truth of it was, she didn’t ever want to lose Ann and she wanted to make sure she knew her intentions.

Ann clung to her midsection when she got up, the tears were going in earnest now. Anne pulled her off of her slightly, to look into her eyes, “Is it too soon? You can tell me; I won’t be hurt…”

“I _can’t_ …” Ann said, anguish filling her words.

Catherine’s eyes popped out of her skull, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Surely her cousin must be joking, she thought.

“It’s okay…” Anne said, trying not to cry.

“I can’t… I can’t…. believe you asked me _first_!” Ann sobbed out and hugged Anne’s midsection again.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief and Marian looked over at her, quizzically.

“She was going to propose sometime on this trip,” Catherine whispered, “…she bought the ring at Tiffany’s when we landed here.”

Marian looked impressed and then made sure the phone was steady, looking back at the drama unfolding.

“First?” Anne asked, her brow furrowed. She again prised Ann off of her to look at her face. “First?” She asked again as Ann looked up at her with tears in her eyes at least this time she was smiling behind the tears.

“I… bought a ring… I wanted to surprise you…”

“Oh, my darling! Did I _really_ jump the line on you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ann sobbed and nodded.

Anne pouted at her sympathetically. She thought for a moment and asked, “Do you have the ring with you now?”

Ann shook her head, “Tib has it in her safe, she was going to give it to me tomorrow night so I could give it to you at midnight.”

“Oh, my sweet, I’m so sorry.” Anne sat back down next to her on the concrete wall. “I didn’t want to wait that long, I was originally going to do it then as well, but this is one of my favorite places in all of New York City and I wanted to surprise you.”

Ann tried to get a hold of her tears, she wished she had a handkerchief and then remembered the one in her pocket, given to her by Anne’s aunt. She took it out, wiped her eyes and then blew her nose. There was laughter from the small crowd that had gathered there watching the scene unfold.

“I think we’ve attracted a crowd, my dear.” Anne smirked and nodded towards the crowd.

Ann looked around and gave them a shy smile, still wiping her nose.

Anne nodded her head to the side and sighed, “Well, my love, you don’t have to answer now. Whenever you’re ready-”

Ann nodded sharply and said, “I’m ready. Can you get back down on one knee?”

Anne smiled and nodded, doing as Ann instructed.

“Ask me again.”

Anne cleared her throat and took out the ring again. “Miss Walker, would you do me the honour of being my wife?”

“Yes!” Ann exclaimed. “Yes!” She jumped down off her perch and kneeled in front of Anne. Only vaguely aware of the applause from the people around them.

Anne’s smile could have lit up the darkest night, she took out the ring and slipped the box back into her trouser pocket, as Marian moved next to them, so she could get a better view of her sister’s face as well. Anne took Ann’s hand and held her fingers looking into her eyes as she put it on.

“It’s so beautiful, so unique…” Ann said, as Anne slipped it on her finger ring finger, she marveled at the bed of diamonds surrounding the oval cut onyx, something exactly that she would think of as being a part of Anne’s style. She then looked up into Anne’s eyes and said sincerely, “Just like you.” She smiled as she looked deeply into Anne’s soul.

The words from Ann and her look hit in a spot that Anne had kept hidden for a long time and broke her defenses in a way she didn’t think was possible. It’s not that she was too worried about how other people saw her anymore, but the fact that Ann had only ever saw her for who she was, without all the judgement or attempts to mold her into someone she wasn’t, was making her feel very emotional. She didn’t even realize the noise was her when the sob escaped her chest, but Ann immediately put her arms around her and drew her into her shoulder, holding her tightly and letting her cry.

Marian stopped recording, knowing Anne wouldn’t have wanted that on record and quietly shooed the people in their immediate area away. Giving the two women a moment to themselves in the corner of the observation deck and taking Catherine to go stand guard for them.

Anne tightened her grip around her fiancée who was whispering soothing words of comfort, love and promises of wonderful days ahead into her ear, while stroking the back of her head and planting kisses to the side of her cheek softly as she let her get it all out, encouraging her to do just that.

“My love…” Anne said, finally, after a few minutes more.

“Yes?”

“My knees…”

“What?”

“I hate to complain, but this cold, tiled surface is not the best thing for them.”

Ann chuckled and pulled back, but Anne didn’t let her get far, she pulled her up with her into a standing position and encouraged her to hop up onto her hips, the movement of which had Ann laughing.

Marian snuck a side glance and tutted, tapping Catherine on the shoulder and nodding her head towards them.

“Oh, they make me… I just _want_ that…”

“Tell me about it.” Marian muttered.

They both turned quickly as they heard Ann squeal loudly, letting out peels of laughter as Anne shuffled her around to her back and held onto her legs, making her ride piggy-back style.

“I’ve got her and she’s never getting away.” Anne said, carefully running past an amused looking Catherine and Marian.

“Last ones down sleep on the rooftop tonight!” Ann called back, sing-songing only half-jokingly.

“You know, darling, that isn’t a bad idea… I wonder if the hotel has a sleeping bag?”

Ann tutted and spurred her on to go faster.

“Faster, Pony! They’re gaining on us!”

“Oh, Jesus, is this going to be a roleplay for us now?”

“Of, fucking course!” Ann said, firmly, brooking no resistance and mock hitting her with a riding crop. Which actually made her mouth go dry as she thought of the way they could really role play this.

Anne just shook her head as she picked up speed and tried not to drop her fiancée. That thought had her grinning from ear to ear and not caring who saw her acting like an idiot in New York City with a grown woman on her back, riding her like a pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're also doing ANOTHER writing challenge, this one is to commemorate Anne Lister's 230th birthday on the 3rd of April. 🎈🎁🥳🎂
> 
> If you would like to participate, please email canary986@gmail.com or ladywoman1791@gmail.com to get the details on the writing brief!
> 
> It'll be fun!!!!!!


End file.
